Princess, Please Return to Me
by xTsubame-chaNx
Summary: A 3 Year old Princess fell down with the cliff into the ocean, as she fell into the ocean, she had a total memory lost. Her parents sent many guards to find the princess but couldn't find her. After 12 years later,...Full Summary inside! SECOND FANFICTION
1. Intro: Past

iCHigOgRl:Hi Everyone! This is my second Fanfiction! So Happy, BUT...i'm going to delete the first one...

I'm Sorry TT-TT

Mikan: WHAT!?

iCHigOgRl: JK!:P I got you there Mikan! :)

Mikan: Wheew! I thought you were serious

iCHigOgRl: hehe, sorry i can be like that. Well anyway, enjoy this second Fanfiction of mine and please no flames. Thank You

Mikan: iCHigOgRl **DOESN'T OWN**

**Gakuen Alice** and **THEIR** **CHARACTERS!**

Thank you! :)

* * *

_**Summary:** An 3 Year old Princess fell down with the cliff into the ocean, as she fell into the ocean, with a total memory lost. Her parents sent many guards to find the princess but couldn't find her. After 12 years later, many people had forgotten about the missing princess, but people were thinking weather she was alive or dead,but some still haven't forgotten her genuine smile. Will they find her, will the PRINCE find her or will chaos find them._

* * *

_Long ago, there were 6 kingdoms around Japan. The Water, Earth, Thunder, Invention, Nullification, and Fire kingdoms, the place was peaceful and beautiful until one day, there was a terrible war between four kingdoms, the Water, Thunder, and Earth were trying to control the Fire Kingdom because it was the strongest kingdom there is and the most important. These three kingdoms were fighting for the Fire kingdom's land while the Invention and Nullification kingdoms helped the Fire Kingdoms. Many bloods was scattered with dead body everywhere. It was a big chaos from those 6 kingdoms. It took a year till it ended and everything was ok…for now._

_3 years later a little girl was wondering off with a little boy while holding hands. Around the girl's neck was a necklace a solid gold heart locket with a lock hole in the middle with flower. In the middle of the flower, there was an orange diamond on the side of the handle, while the boy has a necklace of a solid gold key with a red diamond on top of the middle part of the key. They were walking in the forest. One was Prince and one was a Princess. One was from the Fire Kingdom while the other was from another kingdom. The girl was wearing a normal but yet formal pink dress with matching pink shoes. Her hair was tied in two braids with sakura pedals on top of the braids. The boy was wearing a suit of a prince but not really much that makes it really stands out. They were walking when suddenly the girl found a baby bunny. She looked at it with her innocent eyes with a cute smile that makes people wants to smile with her._

_"Bunny…look a bunny" the little girl said while tugging on the boy's sleeve. The boy look closely and looked at her_

_"You want to keep it?" asked the boy and the girl nodded_

_"Yesh…p-p-p-please" said the girl giving innocent eyes. The boy got the baby bunny and gave it to her and she happily took the baby bunny and carried it._

_"Here, but don't loose it" said the boy as the girl nodded and smile. She looked the baby bunny._

_"Thank You Na-na…what's your name again?" asked the innocent girl again_

_"Natsume Hyuuga, princess" said 5 year old Natsume_

_"Oh, yesh, Prince Natsume…Hm…can I call you…em…Natsu-kun instead?" asked the 3 year old princess and Natsume just nodded_

_"Hm"_

_"YAY!" said the princess while jumping, but when she jumps the baby bunny jump out of her arm and jumped away._

_"Wait, please don't go usage (bunny or rabbit) please" said the princess as she ran after the bunny towards the inner side of the forest_

_"Princess, wait" said Natsume as he ran after her. Natsume ran and ran until she spotted a girl running towards a cliff. Natsume eyes widen and ran as fast as he can._

_"WAIT!" shouted Natsume. The Princess turned while holding the bunny in her arm. She smiled but then felt something underneath her. She looked down and the cliff was breaking apart. Her eyes widen and so did Natsume when he saw what happen._

_"N-n-n-NATSU-KUN!" shouted the princess as the cliff fall. Natsume eyes widen even more; he reached down the edge but didn't make it in time. The cliff falls with the princess and the baby bunny as well._

_"PRINCESS!"_

* * *

iCHigOgRl: So whatcha thinK? Well it wasn't much because it was just an Intro of the past, but still please review of what you guys think okay?

PS: I need your decision on weather should i put a _Sneak Peek_ or not okay? So tell me on the review and next chapter will be this Saturday, Sunday, or maybe earlier ok? Well Bye for now!


	2. Intro 2: Characters

iCHigOgRl: Hi EVERYONE! I know i just uploaded my SECOND FANFICTION yesterday but i update it early because i'm busy on friday and weekend so i decide i update early. So you guys are very lucky :

Mikan: Yay! Lucky for us right Natsu-kun?

Natsume: Whatever Polka

Mikan: NATSU-KUN! DID YOU LOOKED AT IT AGAIN? WELL GUESS WHAT? IT'S NOT POLKA-DOT SO... :p

Natsume: Oh, (lift Mikan's skirt and Mikan gasp) watermelon is it?

Mikan: (BOOM) NATSUME!! (chase Natsume)

Hotaru: Baka...

iCHigOgRl: hm...young love :)

Hotaru: Aren't you young too?

iCHigOgRl:...anyway...Hotaru take it away

Hotaru: Baka...she does not own

**GAKUEN ALICE, GAKUEN ALICE'S CHARACTERS, AND SOME CHARACTERS! **

...thank you

Me holding a board

**THANK FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER :)**

**kazuki kono**

**helltishL0Ve-**the next chapter will be Sunday or Saturday but this one is an excuse b/c i'm busy this weekend

**sherea**

**marielle grace-**Lol! Well, sorry i can't tell you who the princess is because it will just ruin the good part of the story and sadly, Natsume doesn't know her name

**flametrisha**

l**isettesakura**

* * *

**Age:**

** Girls- 15**

**Boys-17**

**The Missing Princess**

Alice: Nullification

Star: Unknown

The missing princess fell into the ocean with the cliff while holding a bunny. She has been missing for 12 years. As the reward for finding the missing Princess, King Sakura from the Nullification Kingdom will gives 10 1 kg minted bar of gold to find her, but sadly no had find her yet.

**Mikan Yoshida**

Alice-Nullification Later- CESS (Copy, Steal, Erase and Seal)

Star: One Star (later-Special Star)

Mikan is a nice and tender person. She is beautiful and cute. Many boys had asked her out but sadly were rejected. She now goes to a private school call Alice Academy because of her power called alice. Even though boys had asked her to be their girlfriend, ask her out, or etc, she still rejects them but it didn't stop the guys to ask her out again. She even have a fan club call 'Beauty Mikan-sama fan club' from Yuri Tamari and 'Kawii Mikan-sama' from Hoshio Tamari . Everytime she smiles, it makes people depression gone. She is smart, but not a genius. She is sometime late which gets her in-trouble. She always argue with Natsume because he always makes fun of her and call her name of her underwear.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Alice: Fire

Star: Special Star

Natsume Hyuuga, the prince of the Fire Kingdom. He still searches for the missing princess that was his best friend when they were little. Even though it's been 12 years, he had not forgotten her. He is handsome and many girls will go out with him, but it wasn't easy to get Natsume to go out with girls. He can sometime be cold hearted, but inside he is a carrying person, but hides it. Only his cousin, Ruka Nogi, knows about it. With his genius brain, nothing can stop him from finding the missing princess. He likes to tease Mikan because of childish underwear which he thought it's quite amusing.

**Hotaru Imai**

Alice: Invention

Star: Special Star

Hotaru Imai, princess of the Invention with her brother, Prince Subaru Imai, helping the king with his duties. Hotaru is Mikan's best friend and the missing princess' friend too, but even thought Hotaru is best friend with the missing princess, the missing princess never did told her real name except she told Hotaru the name ichigo. She knew Mikan because Mikan saved her one day before when she ran away from her home. Hotaru always carry a face with no emotion and always hit Mikan with her invention 'Baka Gun' when Mikan come and hug her and just get her annoyed. She really cares about her but just don't show sometimes.

**Hanako Haruki**

Alice: Earth

Star: Special Star

Hanako Haruki, the princess of the Earth Kingdom. She is very a hatred person when you are in her bad side. She can sometime be nice too. She will do anything to be with Natsume Hyuuga. She is quite powerful with her Alice. With many fighting and self-defense she had taken, she might be unstoppable. She is best friend with Ran Sasaki. She hated the missing princess ever since she was friends with Natsume when she was little and Hanako hated Mikan as well because the love of her brother. She is very popular with guys because of her beauty but it never catches Natsume attention.

**Ren Sasaki**

Alice: Water

Star: Special Star

Ren Sasaki, the prince of the Water Kingdom. He is twin with Ran Sasaki. He is nice unlike his twin sister. He is smart and friendly with other. He like Mikan when he first saw her, but sadly, he was rejected making his fan club gasps because he was handsome. He can be a little different when you get on his' bad side but he is still a nice fellow.

**Ran Sasaki**

Alice: Water

Star: Special Star

Ran Sasaki, Prince of the Water Kingdom. She is twin Ren Sasaki. She is best friend with Hanako. She also hated Mikan because she loves Ren. Sadly, Ren rejected her and still loves Mikan. She still doesn't give up for the love of her brother. She is also beautiful.

**Raikou Itami**

Alice: Thunder

Star: Special Star

Raikou Itami, Prince of the Thunder Kingdom. He has a big crush on Hotaru Imai. He will always give roses, candy, sea foods, and EVEN his' boxer for her, but sadly, she always refuse it because Hotaru liked Ruka Nogi. Making him jealous of Ruka

**Ruka Nogi**

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Star: Special Star

Ruka Nogi, Cousin of Natsume Hyuuga and also a prince but from France. He is nice and love Hotaru, but he is still unknown weather should he confess or not. He follows Natsume and to him, there like brothers.

**Youchi Hyuuga**

Alice: Fire

Star: Special Star

Age: 10

-Youchi Hyuuga, he is the second oldest of the Hyuuga family, which mean his the second Prince. He is smart and he is sometime quiet. He is like mini Natsume. The way he acts and the way he dress.

**Aio Hyuuga**

Alice: Fire

Star: Triple Star

Age: 5

Aoi Hyuuga, she is the youngest princess of the Hyuuga family. She is very nice and cheerful. She's clumsy but makes the right decision for the family. She is smart and she is very bond with Mikan when she meet her

**Sumire Shoda**

Alice: Cat and Dog Predisposition

Star: Triple Star

She very conceited and had a crush on Natsume. She always gives him a hug every time she sees him, but of course gets burn after. She's jealous of Mikan because of the attention she is getting. But later they will become friends.

**Yu Tobita**

Alice: Illusion

Star: Triple Star

Yu Tobita, Class president and in Mikan's class. He is smart and helps Mikan when needed

**Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya**

Alice: (N) Chemistry (A) Cooking

Star: (both) Triple Star

Nonoko and Anna are like sister. Well, mostly like twins, but different Alice and how they look. They do the same thing together and sometime say words at the same time that makes people sweat dropped

**Nekome Anzai and Yome Kokoro**

Alice: (N) Levitation (K) Mind Reading

Star: (both) Triple Star

Nekome and Koko are best friends. They are also friends with Natsume. Nekome, he can be weird but nice. He likes Nonoko which mean they will be girlfriend and boyfriend later on. Koko always read people's mind and get beat up after mostly from Natsume. He likes Anna and like Nonoko and Nekome, they will be girlfriend and boyfriend.

**Tsubasa Ando**

Alice: Shadow controlling

Star: Triple Star

Age: 19

Tsubasa Ando, he is like a brother to Mikan and he is very over protective. He is in the same class with her for the Special Ability. When every time he sees a guy with Mikan, he can go overboard sometime, that's why all the boys that will ask her out always ask her somewhere that Tsubasa will not be. He is also like Misaki Harada.

**Misaki Harada**

Alice: Doppelganger

Star: Triple Star

Age: 19

Misaki Harada, she is nice person and is like a sister to Mikan. She is there when Mikan needs someone to talk to and she will be a little…overreacted by saying she well punished that person or so. She is in the same class with Tsubasa and Mikan in Special Ability.

**Ms. and Mr. Yoshida**

Age: (Mr.) 45 (Ms) 40

Parents of Mikan

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well, that's it everyone! Hope you enjoyed it...well...it's just a chapter about the characters so...yeah

Natsume: What a boring chapter

iCHigOgRl: WHAT?!

Natsume: What do you mean 'what'

iCHigOgRl: You know what i mean 'what'

Natsume: What?

iCHigOgRl: gRRRR...Whatever...well anway everyone, please tell me weather should i put a sneak peek okay? This is **URGENT!  
**


	3. Crown 1

iCHigOgRl:Hi everyone! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! T.T

i know. I feel ashame...so that's why i update it today, but sorry if it's short -.-

Mikan: Don't worry, atleast you updated it for them right?

iCHigOgRl: yeah i guess...sorry you guys, i suppose to update this yesterday but something happened...so yeah.

Mikan: What did you got on your finals?

iCHigOgRl: Oh right! Well i got an A, A-, and a...A! YAY!

Mikan: WOW!

iCHigOgRl: Yup Yup! I'm so happy!

Mikan: Congrats!

iCHigOgRl: well, let's get on with this first chapter okay?

Mikan: Hm...i'll take it away!

**iCHigOgRl does NOT OWN...**

**GAKUEN ALICE AND THEIR CHARACTERS...**

ETC. ( sorry, i lost the things i suppose to say...hehehe XD)

**'POSTER'**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 2! 3  
**

hellTiShy- hehehe! well you have to find out whether she is or not. -

animecrazyy

Nicky94

sakuraaimier

kazuki kono

dominiqueanne

Innocent Butterfly

sakurapetal246 - Haha! Thanks for telling me the mistake! - ps: i change it so thank you again!

Sakura.petalled-angel

zelrilnise

flametrisha

arya21

Irumi Kanzaki - about that questions...i can't answer that b/c that would spoil the story. -

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 3! 3**

-natsume-luvr25-

ace

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

sakurapetal246 - haha Lol! i can be ramdom too -

marielle grace

StarAngel02

hellTiShy

iCHigOgRl: Enjoy!

* * *

_12 years later..._

It was summer time in Japan, kids spending some time with their parents, playing in the park, going shopping with their friends, everyone was having fun while a girl that past by staring at those children playing with their parents. She sigh. She wasn't just an ordinary girl, but a beautiful girl. She is the beautiful one in all her classes. She has chocolate covered eyes with her long perfect eyelashes. Her brownish hair is so soft and long that is up to her mid-waist. She has the body of a model with a pure perfect soft skin. She is very cheerful and smiles a lot. Her smiles always cheer people up, no one knows why but when they see her smile, their sorrow and sadness will disappear in a flash like they weren't even sad or feeling sorrow. While the girl was walking down the road, a boy came running towards her. He was shouting...

"MIKAN!" the boy cried out as the girl turn. Mikan...Mikan Yoshida was her name.

"Kazu?" said Mikan

"Mikan, will you consider being my girlfriend?" asked a 16 year old boy Kazu with black hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend" said Mikan

"But, why though? I'm the most popular guy in school. Why would you not consider me as your boyfriend?" asked Kazu as he started to get angry

"Reputation is not the most important thing you know" said Mikan

"Whatever" said the Kazu as he turned the other direction and walked away. Mikan sigh and walked home

"Same as always, I feel so bad but…I don't want to have a boyfriend yet, Hm…I think mom is making pie today" said Mikan as she smiled. While Mikan was busy thinking about pies, she didn't notice that she turned right when she suppose to turn left to get back home.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Hm…I think she might make blue berry pie….hmmm…oh no…maybe strawberry. Yummy! I love strawberries! Oh, right..i think i suppose to turn right...

BUMP!

OUCH! That hurts! What the? This is a wall...there shouldn't be a wall here? Wait...

…

..

.

What The? Where am I? Oh no, I think I'm lost. (Look around) Yup, I'm certainly lost. Mom is going to get mad at me and I won't get pies. NO! Ok Mikan, calm down, calm down. Breathe in and out in and out….okay. Now then, I think it's this way. No wait this way. AHHH! **SOS!**

**End of Mikan's Pov.**

After, a while Mikan was having hard time to decide where to go, she finally decide that she walks where her feet take her. While walking, she spotted a big building. She is not quite sure what is it, but she knows it must be something special since there was a big wall to protect it and a big gigantic gate in-front of her. She looks inside to see what's inside of this special place. What she saw was very amazing. There were so many Sakura trees, beautiful flowers, healthy grass, and…A GIGANTIC BUILDING!

"Woah! It's so nice and beautiful" said Mikan as she eyed on the building

"Hey, you" said the security. Mikan turned and saw an man with a blue security suit

"Yes?" asked Mikan

"Are you the new student?" asked the security

"Um…No Sir…I just lost my way, but when I saw this place I was amazed on how it look that's all" said Mikan

"Well, this place is not the right place for you, so I have to ask you to leave" said the security

"Oh, I see, alright then, thank you sir" said Mikan as she smiled and the security was shocked on how she smiled

"Em…your welcome?" said the security while he blush a little. Then off Mikan goes.

"Hm…what I nice place it was. Too bad I can't go in. It would have been nice" said Mikan as she walked. Little did she know that two men were watching her.

"Sir" said man #1

"What? I'm doing some business right here" said the King as he's getting all boiled up

"Sir, I think we found her" said man #1

"Found who?" asked the King

"The missing princess" said man #2

"The missing princess? That's an outrage! The missing princess had been gone for what? 12 years. You think she still alive" said the king

"But sir, She really looks like the king and queen" said man #1

"Hm…maybe we can use her…quick bring her back to the castle, NOW" said the king

"YES, SIR" said the men as they quickly jump off the tree and ran towards Mikan. They jump and flip and now in-front of Mikan. Mikan looked at them. She backed away with her eyes showing that she was scared.

"Miss, you're coming with us" said man #1

"Why? I don't even know you" said Mikan as she backed away more making them come forward to her.

"You are going to come with us to see our king" said man #2

"King?" said Mikan softly

"Yes, our king" said man #1

"No…I don't trust you….GET AWAY!" shouted Mikan. When she shouted, a blue bright light shine in Mikan's body, making her with many wonder what was going on.

"Huh?" said Mikan and then suddenly a blonde man came with a leaf vine in his' palm and whip them. Making them badly injured and had to retreat but they shouted….

"Well, get her, you here! This is not the end" said man #1 as they left.

"Hmp…that wasn't much fun now was it" said the blonde boy as he turned towards Mikan. Mikan looked at him and had a confuse face. The blonde man came forward but it only made Mikan backed more.

"Don't worry, I'm a good guy. My name is Narumi, but call me Narumi Sensei" said Narumi

"You….you're not gay, right?" asked Mikan as she backed away more and Narumi sweat dropped

"Oh, No, I'm not gay, but I can act gay, but let's not talk about that now. Let's go inside the building because this place is not safe for now" said Narumi.

"But I have to get home before my parents will get mad" said Mikan as she looked at him

"Oh, I see, I understand. What about giving me your name and I can find you next time ok?" asked Narumi and Mikan nodded

"It's Mikan, Mikan Yoshida" said Mikan and it kind of shocked Narumi

"Oh, I see, Ms. Yoshida. Okay then, I will surely remember, but now, just in case, I'll call a limo for you to drive you safely home, is it alright for you?" asked Narumi and Mikan nodded innocently

"Great! I'll call them right now" said Narumi as he called the security and the security called the limo. The limo started its engine and drove in-front of Mikan and Narumi.

"Ok Mikan, in you go and it was nice to meet you" said Narumi as he opened the door to let her go in.

"It was nice to meet you too, Narumi" said Mikan as she went inside the limo. Narumi closed the door. Mikan opened the window

"Bye Narumi" said Mikan

"Bye Mikan-chan" said Narumi as the limo driver drove off.

"It was really nice to meet you, Mikan-chan. Well meet again soon…very soon" said Narumi as he smiled and walked inside the building.

"Miss, can you please state where you live?" asked the limo driver

"Niigata" (sorry it was a random place) said Mikan and the driver just nodded and toke her to Niigata. It was 8:43 pm and she was FORSURE to be late. Mikan closed the door and waved good-bye to 

the driver. The driver waved back and drove off. Mikan stare until the limo was nowhere in sight. Mikan sigh and slowly walked towards the door. When she was no in-front of the door, she slightly opened it and walked slowly to her room. It was still dark and the light was turned off. Until,….

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" shouted Mikan's mom. Mikan shut her eyes.

"Crud" thought Mikan as she turned and looked at her mom innocently like nothing even happened. Mikan's mom looked at her while taping her foot and cross her arm in-front of her chest.

"Well?" asked Ms. Yoshida as she getting impatience.

"I was lost when I was walking. Sorry mom, I promise I won't do that again. Please don't get mad at me" begged Mikan. Mikan's parents looked at each other and went up to her and hugged her. Mikan was off course shocked but hugged them back.

"Baka girl, I was worried that something might happen to you, but since you're back and safe. It's alright" said Mikan's mom. Mikan was shocked to hear this but simply smiled. After they broke the hug, Mikan said goodnight to her parents and went towards the bathroom: took a shower, brush her teethes, and left. She went towards her bedroom and looked at the stars and smiled.

"Oh star, I know that I'm not their real child, but I love them. I wish I know who my real parents are" Mikan wished as she closed her 

eyes and placed her palms together and wished. Little did she know that a wishing star had just passed by.

-Somewhere at the Academy-

"Sir, we found her, but she is not a match of the missing princess" said the man on the computer

"Hm i see then, let me see" said Narumi as he scanned the computer

"...hm...so this is where you live. Well, then Ms. Yoshida, i guess i'll see you tomorrow morning" said Narumi as he smiled

* * *

iCHigOgRl: ALRIGHY! I'M FINISH WITH THIS CHAPTER! So how was it? Excellent -, Good ), Okay l, or Bad -.-? Well tell me on the review okay.

Sorry No Sneak Peek for today because i still need to work on it a little bit more.

Sorry everyone!

PS: IF QUESTIONS NEED TO BE ANSWERS, TELL ME ON REVIEW AND I'LL TELL YOU ON MESSAGE OR ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OK!?

**BUT DON'T SENT ME MESSAGES!** B/C I DON'T REALLY PAY ATTENTION TO MY MESSAGES ON YAHOO XD!


	4. Crown 2

iCHigOgRl: Hi again everyone! Well i just update the the first fanfication story called Fire Dragon meets Water Phoniex so go and check it out ok?

Mikan: iCHigOgRl, I want some ice cream

iCHigOgRl: Hm...me too...i want mint chocolate chip, it's my favorite. Oh! I think i have some in my freezer.

Mikan: YAY! Let's go!

iCHigOgRl: Ok! Narumi, take cake of this ok?

Narumi: Ok, iCHigOgRl does** NOT OWN**

**GAKUEN ALICE AND THEIR CHARACTER**

**Poster on the wall**

"Thank You to all people that review the last chapter!"

Irumi Kanzaki

mitsu-miyu-tiff- hahaha...it's alright...i'll try it next time. I could make it longer but it's just that i been busy so i couldn't have time to know what to write.

sakuraaimier

StarAngel02

dominiqueanne

Aeria Masie

'miyuki-chan07'

lucia096

sakurapetal246- Sorry, not yet till they meet but almost ok?

marielle grace- the two men are from one of the castle that i can't say right now till the part of the chapter comes. They work for the king

Innocent Butterfly

sherea

gakuenalicelover

ENJOY!

* * *

Next Day

"Hm…(sniff sniff) MOM" shouted Mikan as she lazily woke up

"Yes dear?" said Ms. Yoshida

"What are you making for breakfast mom?" asked Mikan as she brushed her teeth.

"Pancakes why?" asked Ms. Yoshida and Mikan eyes widen

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PANCAKES!" shouted Mikan as she raced down to the kitchen and was ready for breakfast

"MOM! I WANT 10 PLEASE" shouted Mikan as she was starting to drool. Mikan's mom giggles and put out 10 pieces of pancakes on a plate with syrup in-front of Mikan. Mikan's eyes went bigger. She grabbed the fort and knife in a second and started munching on the pancakes.

"Mikan, don't eat too fast or you well choke on yourself" said Mikan's mom with worries as she tried to stop her daughter to eat so fast. Mikan swallowed and breathe out.

"Mom, it's just SO delicious" said Mikan

"Well, you can eat as much as you want but not so fast. –Sigh- I don't know why, but no matter how much you eat, you can never be fat" said Mikan's mom

"Hm…don't know…-munch- I guess its destiny" said Mikan as she ate the last pancake. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Hm…I'll get it" said Mikan as she ran towards the door. When she did, she opened the door and it was the man she saw yesterday…

"Narumi? Why are you here?" asked Mikan

"Mikan, who's at the door?" asked Mikan's mom as she walked over to her

"Mikan…I asked you who-….oh, hello" said Mikan's Mom as she looked at Narumi while Narumi bowed

"Hello, my name is Narumi from the a school called Alice Academy. I'm here to say that you're daughter, Mikan has been accepted to that Academy" said Narumi and Mikan and her mom eyes wide

"WHAT?!" shouted Mikan

"Mikan…uhm…I guess it's alright if Mikan wanted to go" said Mikan's mom and Mikan's mom looked at her

"Hm…I guess but how was I accepted to there?" asked Mikan and Narumi just smiled

"Alice Academy is not just an ordinary academy, dear. It's an academy is to who those posses this power called Alice. For example, my alice is human pheromone" said Narumi

"Oh, then what is my alice?" asked Mikan

"Well, your alice is called Nullification" said Narumi

"Nullification? It sounds cool! But…what is a nullification?" asked Mikan

"Nullification, is a alice that can cancel any other alice. It's quite rare and useful to protect yourself from anyone, but since you are just a beginner, you need some training to do" said Narumi

"Hm ok…Mom I decide I want to go to Alice Academy" said Mikan

"Hm…If you want to dear" said Mikan's mom

"But…there is a problem I need to say" said Narumi

"What is it Narumi?" asked Mikan

"Mikan-chan, if you plan to go to Alice Academy, you can't visit your parents and they can't visit you" said Narumi and Mikan was shock

"W-what? Why?" asked Mikan as she started to have watery eyes

"Because…it's too dangerous for you guys to go out of the campus, there is this some people from AAO aka Anti-Alice Organization come and kidnap children with those who have Alice, sell them to people so they can get money from them" said Narumi

"That's so cruel" said Mikan

"That's why some of the children have mission to save those children that had been kidnap from them to forbid their plan to succeed" said Narumi

"Then I'm glad, but I don't want to leave my parents" said Mikan as she started to have watery eyes again and Mikan's mom hugged her leaving her stopped crying and looked at her

"Mom?"

"Mikan-chan, I know this is hard, but I think it's the right choice if you go to that Academy" said Mikan's mom

"But…"

"Not buts...we don't mind waiting for you Mikan-chan so just don't cry. Smile…smile like you always do. It always make me happy to see you happy and safe, okay?" said Mikan's mom. Mikan nodded and smiled for her and Mikan's mom smiled back

"Okay, mom…I love you" said Mikan as she hugged her tightly

"I love you too" said Mikan's mom. They broke the hug when they heard someone crying. They turn to where that noise came and it was Narumi crying.

"Oh –tear- that was –tear- the sweetest scene –tear- I ever seen –blow noise-" said Narumi as he started to cry again and they sweat dropped

"Uhm, Narumi, you alright?" asked Mikan

"Uh huh, thank you. Oh right, you have to pack up your things because we're leaving today" said Narumi

"What about my friends? I haven't say by to them" said Mikan

"I'm sorry but we have to hurry because it's for your safety" Narumi and Mikan sigh

"Ok, just give me a few minutes to pack my things" said Mikan

"Ok, I'll wait for you at the limo" said Narumi. Mikan nodded and ran towards her room. She grabbed her suitcase that is located on top of the closet. Suddenly, something hit her head.

"Ouch!" Mikan exclaimed.

"What was that?" Mikan said as she looked around when something caught her eyes. Her eyes widen. It was….

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Hm the ice cream was delicious. Oh right! So how was it? Well please review and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter.

Mikan: iCHigOgRl?

iCHigOgRl: Yes?

Mikan: Your ice cream is melting

iCHigOgRl: AH! It is! -lick lick lick-

Mikan: Hahaha...well here is the sneak peek everyone

_Sneak Peek:_

"Mikan, so what you think?" asked Narumi

"Kawaii! I like it" said Mikan

"I'm glad you like it" said Narumi as she smiled

iCHigOgRl: Well that's it. Sorry for a lame sneak peek -.-. I couldn't think of anything. I'll try my best next time ok? Well got to go now. Bye everyone! See you guys again! )


	5. Crown 3

iCHigOgRl: hi-hi! Welcome back everyone for the next chapter of Princess, Please Return to me chapter 3. Everyone cheer " HOORAY!"

Mikan: HOORAY!

iCHigOgRl: Yeah! That's the spirit, Mikan-chan! Hey, Natsume, why don't you cheer hooray huh?

Natsume: I'm not that kind of person that would want to act like baka people

Mikan: What did you say!?

iCHigOgRL: Mikan! Don't say it like that

Mikan: I'm sorry iCHigOgRl

Natsume: Wow, for once, you did the right thing

iCHigOgRl: Because...you have to say it like this **NATSUME!! WHAT DID YOU SAY!? **Like that

Natsume: i take my sentence back

Mikan: Wow! What strong yelling

iCHigOgRl: Thank you!

Hotaru: Bakas. iCHigOgRl **does not own...**

**GAKUEN ALICE AND THEIR CHARACTERS!**

Me typing on the laptop...

**THANK YOU to all the people that review the previous chapter!**

Irumi Kanzaki

xshana

Sakura-hime246- YAY! A MINT-CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM LOVER! lOL!) And sure, why not, but one question...how do you do that? XP

XxblackwingsxX

StarAngel02

Amu-chi

dominiqueanne

Innocent Butterfly

moonlover26- Sorry, i would update it early but i been busy doing some studying, homework, and some project making me busy. Since the C.A.T. test is coming

Duriansan- If you didn't get my message that i sent you please tell me on the review so i can answer your question that you placed on the review on the next chapter. Thank you!

marielle grace

sakuraaimier

Aeria Masie- Lol! No Problem! )

Miksume

iCHigOgRl: ENJOY! )

* * *

"What was that?" Mikan said as she looked around when suddenly something caught her eyes. Her eyes widen. It was her favorite teddy bear that her mom gave her when she was only 5 years old.

"Ah! Mr. Bear! How did you get up there?" asked Mikan as she clean the dust out from the bear. She looked at it again and smiled. Then she hugged it and cuddled it.

"You are still soft when I was still had you…ehm…what was I suppose to do again?" Mikan asked herself as she tried to think.

**Few seconds….**

"Ehm…."

**Few Minutes…**

"Hmm?"

**Few Hours….**

"Oh boy….what was it that I need to do again?" Mikan asked herself. Then she heard her mom shouting across the room

"**MIKAN! ARE YOU DONE YET? IT'S BEEN 1 HOUR AND A HALF! AND YET YOU STILL DIDN'T FINISH PACKING?!**" shouted Mikan's mom and then it shock Mikan.

"Oh My God! I forgot! I suppose to pack" said Mikan as she grabs some clothes and things she needed and place it inside her suitcase. She grab her backpack and was about to leave but she forgot to change. She looked at herself and smacks herself for forgetting to 

change. She grabbed a pair of jean, a white sleeve, a pink shirt and wears it over the white sleeve, and a pair of white shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. Now she was ready, but then, she forgot to get a picture of her parents and herself. She quickly snatched the frame that holds one picture of them and hurrying place it inside the suitcase and went to the living room. When she was there, she saw her angry mom and Narumi sitting on the couch looking calming. Mikan sweat dropped and went towards them. Mikan looked up at her mom and she looks mad.

"What?" Mikan asked

"**WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO PACK UP? THAT TAKES YOU UP TO 1 HOUR AND A HALF MINUTES?**" Mikan's mom yelled at Mikan while Mikan and Narumi used both of their hands to hold their ears to forbid them to be death from Mikan's angry mom.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I guess I forgot" said Mikan and Mikan's mom sigh

"When will you learn Mikan" said Mikan's Mom

"Hm…don't know" said Mikan. Then Narumi fake cough and it got their attention

"Ahem…sorry to interrupt but we have go as soon as possible" said Narumi and they nodded. Mikan got her bags but before that, she hugged her mother.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you" said Mikan and Mikan's mom smiled

"I'm going to miss you, too, dear" said Mikan's mom

"Tell dad that I'm going to miss him too" said Mikan as she broke the hug

"Hm…" that was all Mikan's mom said. Mikan waved goodbye to her mother and her mother did the same. Mikan closed the door but then Mikan's mom remembers something. She ran towards the door and opens it. She saw Mikan went inside the car. Mikan's mom ran as fast as she can and shout out

"GOOD LUCK, DEAR" Mikan's mom shouted with all her heart. Mikan heard it and smiled

"THANK YOU, MOM!" Mikan shouted back as Mikan's mom heard it she smiled. The limo drove them off. Mikan's mom stared at the limo until it disappears and headed back inside the house.

**-Back to Mikan-**

"Narumi?" said Mikan as she looked at Narumi

"Yes, Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi

"I wanted to ask you something" answered Mikan

"And what will that be?" asked Narumi

"Well, what so special about Alice Academy beside the Alice?" asked Mikan and Narumi smiled to her

"Well, Alice Academy is a private school. Like I said before, it's different from regular school. There's an elementary school, middle 

school, high school, and college Branch. Since you are 15 years old, you'll be in the high school branch. Alice Academy also has a place where you can buy your supplies for the time being. That place will be Central Town" said Narumi

"Oh, it sounds exciting, but do you use Japan's money though?" asked Mikan and Narumi just giggled

"Oh no, you get rabbits" said Narumi while Mikan face was showing confusion

"Rabbits?" asked Mikan

"Yes, Rabbits, here is an example" said Narumi as he took a 50 rabbit out and showed it to her. Mikan examined it.

"Oh so this is a rabbit" said Mikan

"Yup, you get allowance but it's depends on your stars" said Narumi as he took a star out and showed it to her. Mikan took it and examined it too.

"Wow, this is cool" said Mikan

"Hm, the highest will be a Special Star that get's 500 rabbits per month while the lowest will be a no-star that get's 5 rabbit per month" said Narumi and Mikan nodded

"Sir, we're here" said the driver

"Oh, that was fast" said Narumi. The driver opened the door for them and closed the door when Mikan came out. Mikan looked at it and eyes widen.

"Hey, I saw this place before. Isn't this place when I saw you?" asked Mikan while Narumi just nodded

"Wow…I can't believe I'm going to study here and stay here as well" said Mikan with a little happiness

"Yup! Oh, Mikan-chan, let me get your bags" said Narumi as he pick up her bags and walked towards her

"Thank you but I can do it by myself" said Mikan as she went towards him to get her bag but Narumi forbids it.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan but that's not polite to let a girl hold their own bag right?" said Narumi with a smile

"I guess so, but I can really do it myself" said Mikan

"No it's alright, I got it. Now, shall we go?" asked Narumi as extend his hand to show her to go first. Mikan just nodded and started walking. She walked up to the big gates and stared at it.

"Opened the gate" said Narumi to the security. The security nodded and pressed the opened button. It made a noise as the gate opened. Mikan stared at it as it detached itself. When the gate stopped, Mikan and Narumi walked inside. Mikan turned back and stared at the gate again as the security press the closed button. Mikan glanced at the gate as it closed and glanced back forward.

"Mikan-chan, let's hurry, ok?" said Narumi and Mikan nodded. Narumi took Mikan to her dorm. When they were there, Narumi got a key out and placed the key inside the knob where the key hole was. Then he turned the key on the right and turned it back to the middle. He turned knob and opened the door. Mikan eyes widen. It was the beautiful room she had ever seen. What's inside the room was a living room (sofa, glass table, and a T.V), Bedroom (queen size bed, desk with a computer and a chair, a mirror and a balcony with a beautiful view of the sun), and a bathroom (marble sink with a mirror, bathtub and shower, toilet, and a big closet).

"Wow Narumi, what kind of room is this?" asked Mikan

"It's a special Star room. There wasn't any more room except this one so we have no choice but to give you this room. Now Mikan-chan, remember you have some training to do. Your master will be Persona. But be careful. He can be quite….scary. His' alice is death alice" said Narumi while Mikan gulped.

"When will I start the training?" asked Mikan

"5 AM- 7PM" asked a man as he appeared in the room. They turned and saw…

"Why, hello Persona" Narumi greeted

"Hm…are you Mikan Yoshida?" asked Persona

"Yes" answered Mikan with a little shockness. He's clothes was all in one color and it was black except his mask that is white. He has 

jewelry in his' fingers and ear. Mikan stared at the jewelries for a while and Persona noticed it

"What are you staring at?" asked Person as it got Mikan's attention

"I want to ask a question" answered Mikan

"And what can that be?" asked Person

"What are those jewelries for?" asked Mikan

"These are called Control device. It helps you seal some Alice into the device to prevent your alice to get out of control" answered Persona

"Oh right, Mikan here is yours" said Narumi as he gave Mikan a blue sapphire earring. Mikan except it and placed it on her ear hole.

"Mikan, what do you think?" asked Narumi.

"Kawaii! I like it" said Mikan

"I'm glad that you like it" said Narumi as she smiled. Narumi stared at her then out of nowhere, he hugged her tight making Mikan hard to breathe

"Ah…-breathing in- I can't breathe" said Mikan as she's being suffered

"Ops sorry, it's just that you look so kawaii" said Narumi as she blushed. Person gave a fake cough to get their attention and it did.

"So uhm…Mr. Persona" said Mikan

"Persona" said Persona

"Right, Persona, uhm…when we're start training?" asked Mikan

"Today" answered Persona

"Oh, what time is it?" asked Mikan

"Hm…I think its 3: 34 pm" answered Narumi

"Oh, Persona, can we start the training?" asked Mikan and Persona just nodded

"Wear something comfortable and meet me at the Southern Forest to begin your training" said Persona as he disappears.

"Oh, Mikan-chan" said Narumi as Mikan turned around and look at him

"I forgot to get your uniform so I'll bring it tomorrow and you can't go to school until school starts that is after summer. Meaning I'll be bring you some breakfast, lunch, and dinner ok? And, oh yeah, don't wonder off too because many bad things can happen. And here is the map of the Academy" said Narumi as he gave the map to Mikan and Mikan grabbed the map and looked at it.

"Ok than, jai ne, Mikan-chan" said Narumi as he closed the door.

"Hm…this place doesn't look that bad" said Mikan to herself as she went to her bag and un-packed her things. She placed the frame near her bed as she smiled to it. When she was finished she wore a grey sweat pant, with a matching jacket and pairs of her other shoes. She tied her hair into a pony tail and wore a white head band. She grabbed water bottle water, room key, and a map. She locked the 

door and went out the dorm. She took out the map and scanned the word Southern Forest. It took few seconds but she found it. Now she needs to get there is the only thing to do. It took her few minutes but made it on time and saw Persona standing there in the middle of the forest.

"So, you're here" said Persona

"Hm"

"Now then, to begin your training, start running around the forest under 20 minutes…and go" said Persona. Little did he know that she is quite fast runner, flexible, knows defense, and offense. She doesn't know how but she knows it since she was little and no one taught her before. When Mikan came back, Persona was kind of shock because her time was 10 minutes and 13 seconds.

"Well then, I can see you're a runner, but are you as good as a defender and offender" said Persona as he attacked Mikan but Mikan back flipped and did a battle stance then she jumped and punched the side of Persona's head as he grinned.

"I see, your also good at defense and offense and flexible too" said Persona.

"Now than, I wanted you to nullify this death ball that I'm going to make" said Persona as Mikan nodded. Persona put a palm out and a dark ball appeared in his palm.

"Now I want you imagine that this ball will be extinguished and concentrate at the same time" said Persona as Mikan just nodded. She closed her eyes and imagined that the death ball was gone. Then she brought her hands in front of her while she started to glow as she nullifies the death ball. Mikan opened her eyes slowly and it widen

"Hm…perfect. Not bad…now let's make this more interesting" said Persona as he started a battle stance. Mikan did the same and they started to battle. It took few hours, it was 7:23 PM. Mikan was exhausted as she breathes in and out.

"Hm end of training. Have a good sleep and meet me tomorrow at the same place" said Persona. He was about to disappear but then he felt something wasn't right. He turned around and saw Mikan lying on the grass.

"What a hopeless girl" said Persona as he went towards to her and picked her ups as he teleported them to Mikan's room. He laid her down on her bed and grabbed the blanket and tucked her in. He glanced at her and left. Mikan moved and moved around. She was having a dream but what exactly was her dream…

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Will that's the end of it. Please Review this chapter! It makes me REALLy Happy to see your nice comments on it. Seriously though, it really does D. If there any questions needed to be ask, please review and let me know so i can answer your questions on the next chapter, ok?

_Sneak Peek:_

_"What an incredible eyes! It's the first time that I ever seen such beautiful eyes. Is as if you're hypnotized by it" thought Mikan._

iCHigOgRl: Well that's the end of the Sneak Peek. Well i got to go you guys! Remember to review ok? Bye bye for now! -


	6. Crown 4

iCHigOgRl: Hey everyone...i know i update it early but i'm going to be busy studying for best test next week THE WHOLE WEEK TESTING. T.T

Mikan: well good luck iCHigOgRl. Don't give up! DON'T GIVE UP!

iCHigOgRl: Yeah i guess.

Well anyway let's get on with the story but first need to thank to the people that review the previous chapter.

writing on a piece of paper

**Thank you to all the people that review the previous chapter**

Irumi Kanzaki

euca1995-well i can say that, you have to read the rest of the chapter to find out .-

Cryztal Angel-sorry if it was short T-T

dominiqueanne

iimAdOrKabLe

Aeria Masie

Sakura-hime246

marielle grace- Huh? i think you mistaken that when she was training, it was to help her to protect herself. So she not in the dangerous ability. and she is in the Special Ability

Miksume

xxanimeloverforever18xx

animeaddict09

mibeaivy9-Ops, thank you for pointing that out. I guess i wrote Sakura becsue i got So used to writing her last name in the other story so sorry. I changed it already so don't worry but thank you -

StarAngel02

aliceacademy8-yeah i guess you can say that, but i like saying crimson -

iCHigOgRl: well that's all for the people that reviewed the previous chapter

PS:

I **DO NOT...I REPEAT DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND I KNOW YOU GUYS KNOW THAT AND THEIR CHARACTERS!!**

ENJOY! :)

* * *

**-Morning, 7:48 Am-**

**Ring…. Ring…Ring….**

"Hm…five more minutes….please" said Mikan as she moved to the right

**Ring… Ring…. Ring….**

"I said five more minutes" said Mikan again but this time she moved to the left and sounded as she was annoyed

**Ring… Ring… Ring…**

**SLAM!**

"Argh….ok…you win…I'll change" said Mikan lazily as she got up and went to the bathroom. She does her regular morning routine. When she finished, she went and dress in her uniform. She put on her brown plaid skirt; then, her white blouse; after, that is a brown tie; finally, her socks and her black jacket. She don't know what do to with her hair so than she decide to tie her hair in a bun. With that, she checks herself in the mirror to see whether she looks alright. She smiled and went to grab her bags, some books, dorm key, and locked the door as she stepped outside the room. She ran as quickly as she can to her first class.

"Oh….I thinks I'm going to be late on my first day too" said Mikan as she ran then…

**Ring-Ring-Ring**

"I knew it…Oh dear" said Mikan as she frowned and ran and ran and ran. When she was about to turn…

**Boom!**

"Ouch! Sorry about that" said Mikan as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widen. She saw an amazing crimson right before her eyes. She stares at it and glaze at it.

"What an incredible eyes! It's the first time that I ever seen such beautiful eyes. Is as if you're hypnotized by it" thought Mikan. Suddenly something hit her.

"Uh, Oh! I'm going to be really late" said Mikan as she got up by herself and ran towards her classroom leaving the crimson eyes boy standing there as he watches the girl disappear.

"Hmm" was the only thing the boy said as he turned and walked away

**-Back to Mikan-**

"Come on Mikan, Run, Run RUN!" shouted Mikan on the last part as she made it in class. Now, she is in-front of the class room. She breathes in and out and knocked on the door. The knob turned and what Mikan saw was Narumi. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan" greeted Narumi

"Good morning, Narumi-sensei! Sorry if I was late" said Mikan as she bowed her head and Narumi smiled

"Ok, since it's your first day of class, I'll let this go but next time don't be late if Jinno is here or he will give you some serious consequences" Narumi warned Mikan and she nodded

"Ok just wait here till I call you to come in ok?" said Narumi as she nodded again

**-Inside classroom-**

"Hm, I wonder what is taking Narumi so long" said a pink hair girl

"Don't know. Oh did you guys hear that they are back" said the squealing seaweed hair girl and everyone eyes her

"Who is back?" asked brown hair boy

"Well it's the-"the seaweed hair girl was cut off by Narumi as he walked inside the classroom

"Hello class! Sorry for the interruption but we have a new student. She supposed to be with you guys in class before summer started but she had to train her alice so now she is here. Please welcome Mikan Yoshida" said Narumi as Mikan walked in. All the boys did the wolf whistle while some girl growled with jealousness and envy. Mikan turned to them that is now facing them. She looked at them and eyed them.

"My name is Mikan Yoshida. 15 years old. Please to meet you" said Mikan as she bowed her head and smiled while all the boys fainted and almost all the girls were about to use their alice on her.

"Ok you guys, any questions?" asked Narumi and few hands were up. Narumi choice 5 people only

"What is your alice?" asked a boy

"Nullification" answered Mikan

"What does Nullification do?" asked another boy

"It cancels other alice" answered Mikan

"What is you star?" asked a girl

"I don't know. Narumi?" asked Mikan as she turned to him

"Ahem….Mikan is currently a no-star right now but until Jinno decides what star she is in but she is currently staying in the special star dorm" answered Narumi as the girls were jealous

"What is your Alice type?" asked a boy

"Special Ability" answered Mikan

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked a boy as Mikan ignored him

"Okay, that will be all and Mikan, you don't have a partner right now. Until that comes, I'll choice your partner. For now, it's a free day. So please get to know more about Mikan-chan, Jai ne" said Narumi as he left. Mikan stared at him until he left and looked back at them.

"Please take care of me" said Mikan and the boys ran towards her

"Mikan-chan, you look so cute. Can I be your boyfriend?" asked boy 1

"No, me, Mikan-same! Don't choice that barbarian" said boy 4

"Barbarian? You're the barbarian around here, you fool" said boy 2

"Hey! No one asked you! And who are you calling a fool you barbarian fool. So Mikan-sama, choice me" said boy 4 as they complained and complained. While the girls sit back while burning with fiery.

"Argh! Who does that girl think she is?" said the seaweed girl

"I don't know, but I don't like her one bet" said the girl with black hair

"Hm…" said the seaweed girl as she cross her arms

"Ah…guys, I'm sorry but I can't accept these confession" said Mikan and the boys turned to her and said at the same time…

"WHY NOT?" shouted the boys as Mikan closed her ears with her palms in both side

"Because, I'm not interesting in guys" said Mikan and their eyes widen

"WHAT!? YOU'RE TELLING US YOU'RE A LESBAIN?!" shouted the guys as they started cry

"NO! I'm not saying I'm a lesbian. I'm straight. What I'm trying to say that I'm not interesting on having a boyfriend…yet" said Mikan as their eyes started to glitter

"Ok! For now on, I'm going to make a club of Mikan-sama. I, Hoshio, will be the president of the club "Kawaii Mikan-sama" said Hoshio Tamari, proudly and as his friends clap.

"No way! If you're making a club then I'm making a club, too. But this club will be better than yours Hoshio! I, Yuri Tamaki, will be the president of "Beauty Mikan-sama" said Yuri

**New Characters!!**

**-Hoshio Tamari-**

Age: 16

Alice: Creation

Star: Three star

Info: He is nice and smart but not a genius. Now he is the president of 'Kawaii Mikan-sama'. He's enemy is Yuri Tamaki that is the president of 'Beauty Mikan-sama'

**-Yuri Tamaki-**

Age: 15

Alice: invincibility

Star: three star

Info: She is a sweat girl, but when it comes to Hoshio, she can be a little….not a sweat girl. She is the president of 'Beauty Mikan-sama'. She is against the 'Kawaii Mikan-sama' that is ruled by Hoshio.

**End of New Character Info**

As the two clubs argue, Mikan slide back from the arguing club and stared at them fighting.

"Wow…are they fighting over me? Sigh…this is the reason why I hate clubs" thought Mikan. Suddenly two girls came up to her.

"Yoshida?" said the pink hair girl. Mikan turned to the person that called her and it was

"Hi! My name is Anna Umenomiya but Anna will be fine. It's nice to meet you, Mikan. If that is ok if I call you that" said Anna as Mikan smiled

"Hi Anna! Sure, you can call me that" said Mikan.

"Then can I call you Mikan as well? Hi! My name is Nonoko Osagawara and like Anna, please call me Nonoko" said Nonoko as she smiled

"Hi Nonoko! And you can call me Mikan if you want" said Mikan

"Yay!" cheered the two girls as they jump up and down while hugging each other. Mikan sweat dropped at their childish act

"They act like little kids and they even look like twins" thought Mikan as she stared at them smiling and playing with each other.

"Mikan-chan?" said Ann

"Huh?" said Mikan as she looked at her

"Come on! Why spacing out? Let's talk" said Anna as she smiled. Mikan smiled back and ran towards them as they enjoy being with each other. Then suddenly, a girl screamed. Everyone turned looking at the door and found a girl looking all happy and hyper

"Oh my god! The Prince and Princess from the kingdoms are here" said the girl as she ran. Everybody eyes widen and got up and ran outside screaming except Mikan that is left alone confused.

"Huh? Prince? Princess? Here?" Mikan said to herself. Then, Anna came back and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the chair and they ran

"Anna"

"Come on Mikan! You are going to miss them" said Anna

"Miss who?" asked Mikan as they stopped.

"Miss who? We're going to miss the handsome prince Natsume" said Anna

"Prince Natsume?"

"Yes Prince Natsume. He is the oldest son of the Fire Kingdom" said Anna

"Oh!" said Mikan. Anna grabbed her wrist again and she started to run again

"Hey, Anna hold up!" said Mikan as she ran to catch up to her

"If we don't hurry, we're going to miss them" said Anna

"Okay Anna, but don't pull so hard" said Mikan as her wrist starting to hurt. Anna gasps and let go of her wrist

"So, Sorry" Anna apologized as Mikan just smiled

"It's alright, just don't pull so hard" said Mikan

"Okay" said Anna as they ran towards the main gate. When they got there, they saw many people in the elementary through college ranch.

"Wow! They must be really famous, huh?" said Mikan as she looked around seeing many poster and signs

"Of course they are. There are 6 kingdoms that are Water, Earth, Invention, Nullification, and lastly Fire. But here is a secret; The Nullification kingdom had a princess. The Princess had been missing for 12 years and no one had a clue were the missing princess is. The king of the Nullification has called many polices, FBIs, and detectives to fine the missing princess but no evidence was founded" said Anna

"That's sad. I feel so bad for the princess' parents" said Mikan as she frowned. Anna smiled and placed her palm on her shoulder

"Don't worry, they'll find her. So cheer up. You don't want that frown make you have wrinkles on your face right?" said Anna

"Yeah" said Mikan as she smiled. Then suddenly, Mikan heard some music.

"Eh!? Music?" thought Mikan as she turned around trying to find where that music came from. She looked and looked but couldn't find it. She walked and walked without Anna noticing she was gone.

"Mikan! I think I saw the Prince Ren" said Anna as she cheered

"Mikan?" said Anna as she turned and found no body beside her

"Mikan? MIKAN!?" shouted Anna as she went and looked for her

**-Back to Mikan-**

"Where is that music coming from?" Mikan asked herself as she looked. Then suddenly she saw two fancy doors. She went near the door and placed her right ear in-front of the door as she listens carefully. She can hear the music coming from inside that room. She was curious whether she should 

open the door or not. It took her few seconds to think and she choice to open it. She placed two of her palm on the handle and pushed the door opened. There she saw a beautiful fancy place. She glazed everywhere amazed and then her eyes stopped where she spotted a piano. She doesn't know why, but she felt that she wanted to play it. She walked over to the piano chair and sat on it. She touches the keys slowly and gently as she looked at it. She pressed on of the key and somehow she started to play. She hadn't played a piano for a long time. She played it once but it was just once where she was at her friends' house. Her friend taught her the music and how to play the piano. It was the same song that she just heard few minutes ago. It shocked her as she stopped and backed away. Then she heard some clapping noise. But when she turned she didn't see anyone.

"Mikan" said a girl

"Huh?" said Mikan "It sounded like…"

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Ok everyone! So how was it? Well please review and tell me how you guys think ok?N NO flames plz! THANK YOU.

PS: NO Sneak Peak for today...SORRY EVERYONE! Bye bye!


	7. Crown 5

iCHigOgRl: Hi hi everyone! So far i'm doing okay on the test but it's almost finished. YAY! FInally! XP So i just wanted to update this early because i know you guys wanted to read this chapter ) Okay, now let's get on with this chapter! Hotaru take it away!

drum rolls

Hotaru: iCHigOgRl **doesn't own Gakuen Alice, their character and some of the characters. **She got it from the internet (me: XD)

Robot speaking:

**Thank you to all readers that review the previous chapter )**

kuroneko1815

euca1995-hehe, you'll see )

StarAngel02

marielle grace

KamichamaAlice-Well guess what? You are correct D

aliceacademy8

animeaddict09

Miksume-Thank you! 3

Gakuenalicelover

Alwaysbtheir-Aw, thank you D

Aeria Masie

Sakura-hime246- Sorry, i didn't know what to write yet because this one is new so no sneak peek until i write more and Lol! It's ok if you call me Ichigo-chan. I don't mind :

dominiqueanne

Irumi Kanzaki

Enjoy! -

* * *

"Huh?" said Mikan "It sounded like Hotaru" thought Mikan

"Baka Mikan, have you already forgotten me already?" asked the girl as she came out from the curtain. She wore a purple dress but not a fancy one nor an poor one but a plain one with her matching purple 2 inches high heels.

"Hotaru? I was right! It is you…HOTARU!" said Mikan as she ran towards her but…

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Ah!" Mikan screamed as she hit the wall and then landed on the floor

"Mikan, you still haven't changed" said Hotaru as she blow the steam that came out from inside the Baka gun

"Hotaru, why do you have to be like that. We are best friend, aren't we?" Mikan asked as she stood up from the floor and walk towards her.

"…" Hotaru didn't say anything. Instead she opened her arms wide, enough for Mikan to hug her. Mikan smiled widely as she ran towards her while closing her eyes and said

"Hotaruuu" but then…

"Baka" whisper Hotaru as she took out an Baka Bazooka out from out of nowhere and shot a big Baka bullet as it aim towards Mikan

**Big Baka!**

"Wahaha…Hotaru no baka" said the tearing Mikan as she sat on the floor while crying like a 3 year old. While Hotaru sweat dropped but carry an emotion expression.

"Stop crying, you look ugly when you cry. So stop crying" said Hotaru as she looks at her. Mikan obeyed Hotaru, she wiped her tears and smiled

"There?" said Mikan as Hotaru nodded

"Now, come here" said Hotaru but Mikan backed away

"Fine, I guess you don't want a hug. I was serious too but since you don't want it than i guess it's ok" said Hotaru as she started to walk out the door. Mikan eyes widen and chase after her while shouting

"Wait, Hotaru! PLEASE COME BACK! I WANT A HUG! I'M SORRY!" Mikan shouted as she ran while Hotaru just smiled to herself

"Baka Mikan" said Hotaru as she stopped and waited till Mikan catch up. Few seconds later, Mikan caught up to her. She stopped to catch her breath and looked down while her palms are on top of her thigh.

"For a girl that is a fast runner, you sure breathe a lot" said Hotaru

"Hotaru"

"Whatever, come on. I want to eat some crabs" said Hotaru

"Fine, but one question, where is the cafeteria?" asked Mikan while Hotaru sigh

"Follow me" said Hotaru as she started to walk following by Mikan. When they were walking together, as people pass by them, people started to whisper

"Wow, it's princess Imai" said girl 1

"Yeah, so I guess they came back huh? But who is that girl next to her?" asked girl 2

"Hm I don't know but I have to say she is kawaii and pretty. I envy her" said girl 1

"I know…so kawaii" said girl 2. When Mikan heard it, she blushed while they giggled and walked away

"Baka, are you coming or just stand there blushing?" asked Hotaru as she was about to leave her. Mikan stopped as she looked at Hotaru and smiled then ran towards her

"I'm coming" said Mikan as she ran. When she caught up to her, they were talking about how things were going after the past few years. When they walked few steps more, they stopped in-front of the cafeteria. They opened the door and everyone that inside eating stared at them. Out of nowhere, Mikan's stomach growl

…_growl_…

"Oh, I'm hungry" said Mikan. Suddenly, all Mikan's fan club members came towards her with their lunch

"Mikan-sama, do you want my Kare Raisu?" asked Hoshio

(Definition: Kare Raisu (Curry Rice) is cooked rice with a curry sauce)

"No, mine is better Mikan-sama, take my homemade bento" said Yuri. Yuri smirked to Hoshio as he glared at her. Then they had a glaring contest

"Argh, who said you can be here?" asked Hoshio angrily

"Tch, i have the right to be here since this IS the cafeteria. So don't be all bossy, you clown face" Yuri said happily while Hoshio had an angry face

"You want to duel or something?" asked Hoshio

"Ha! Like you will win" said Yuri as it goes on and on as the arguing continue until Hotaru took her triple baka bazooka. She grabs the handle and aims the targets and Boom!

"AHH" almost all the club memebers were sent back or fainted while Mikan standing in the middle as she looked around.

"How annoying, come on Mikan, let's grab some lunch" said Hotaru as she went to the line while Mikan followed her. Suddenly, the door bang opened and everyone looked except Mikan that is just spacing out on the menu board while drooling on the foods. All the girls scream and squealed while the guys were drooling. There were 6 people that standing in the door and now walking forward. Raikou Itami, known as the thunder fighter, he has dirty blonde hair with green eyes. Ren Sasaki, known as the Water Healer, has dark blue hair with matching ocean blue eyes. Ran Sasaki, known as the Water Battler, she has the same looks as Ren but her hair is down to her mid-shoulder. Ruka Nogi, known as the Animal controller, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Hanako Haruki, known as the Earth princess, she has dark green hair as it matches her eyes that mix with a little blue. Finally, Natsume Hyuuga, known as the fire killer, he has raven hair and crimson red eyes.

"AH! It's the handsome prince Natsume, Ruka, Ren, and Raikou" said a blonde hair girl

"It's the beautiful Hanako and Ran" said brown hair boy. Everyone started shouting while Hotaru just stared at them and Mikan still spacing out. Ruka smiled to everyone as he look around until his' eyes caught Hotaru.

"Imai" said Ruka as he went towards her. Raikou heard this and turned to where Ruka was, and saw him walking towards Hotaru making Raikou have hearts in his eyes. Raikou went out in a flash and came back with flowers and chocolate and ran towards Hotaru as he did a pose like he is about to propose. Ruka saw this and had a angry face. His face was red with jealousy. Hotaru emotionally just looked at Raikou while his' eyes were glittery.

"Hotaru, I miss you" said Raikou, but Hotaru ignored him and walked pass him. Raikou shattered into pieces anime-style and hide in the corner with disappointment.

"Oh my Hotaru-chan, why won't you accept me" Raikou whisper and then out of nowhere, something hit his head.

"Don't add -chan after my name" said Hotaru as she turned around.

"Hotaru, can't you just give me a hug then?"

"No"

"How about a kiss?"

"No"

"A kiss on the cheek?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because I hate you" said Hotaru as she turned and Raikou got shattered again anime-style and hide in the corner again

"Aw…Hotaru-chan"

"What did you said after my name?" said Hotaru as she pop out of nowhere from behind him with a baka Hammer gun

**-Baka Hammer Gun-**

_Baka Hammer Gun is a weapon. When the bullet is launch and it's close to the target, it will bring out a steel hammer out from inside the bullet and hit your head as it follows you while hitting you for 2 minutes._

**-End of info-**

"Ah….nothing I said….H-H-H-Hotaru, see?" Raikou said nervously

"Hm…good" said Hotaru as she hide the gun and walked away towards to Ruka

"Hello Nogi" Hotaru greeted but still carry an emotional face

"Hi Imai, so why did you left us?" asked Ruka

"Just went and meet someone" said Hotaru

"Someone?" Ruka repeated

"Yeah, Mikan come here" said Hotaru and then Mikan snapped back to reality as she looked around to see who called her and smiled. When she saw Hotaru looking at her. She ran towards her and stopped in-front of the blonde boy. Mikan stared at him and smiled as the boy blushed

"Hi, I don't know you but my name is Mikan Yoshida, but call me Mikan" said Mikan

"Uhm, hi, my name is Ruka Nogi, the prince from France" said Ruka than a baby bunny bounce on top of his' head. Mikan and Hotaru stared at him while Ruka was wondering why so he ask

"What's with you guys staring at me like that?" asked Ruka

"There is a cute baby bunny on top of your head" Mikan answered as Ruka looked up and she was right. It was a white bunny. Ruka smiled and got the bunny out of his head

"Hello Pyon" said Ruka as he pet him. Than Mikan thought an idea

"Ruka, can I call you Ruka-pyon from now on?" asked Mikan. Ruka blushed

"Uhm...I don't think that's a good idea Yoshida-san,so please..." said Ruka

"Ah why not?" asked Mikan sadly and it made Ruka blushed but he turned around not facing her

"Because, it's embarrassing" said Ruka

"Nogi as always, blushing when a girl call him some embarrassing name" said Hotaru as she is sitting on a chair while enjoying eating some crabs. Ruka looked at her with an angry face

"Why you…come back here" said Ruka as he ran towards Hotaru but Hotaru saw this and dodge so Ruka hit the table and his' face was covering with left over crabs. Ruka felt disgusted now

"This can be a good picture of you, Nogi" said Hotaru as she took some picture and now Ruka is furious.

"IMAI!" yelled Ruka as he jumped on a rhinoceros. Hotaru didn't do anything but give a death glare to the rhinoceros. The rhinoceros got scared and ran off while carrying Ruka

"Hey, what the? Chase Imai. Don't run away" said Ruka but the rhinoceros didn't listen as it run off and Ruka was crying anime-style

"Wow, are you guys always like this?" Mikan asked and Hotaru just nodded

"Hm…do you like him?" Mikan asked but Hotaru had her bangs covered her eyes. Mikan felt something is wrong so she didn't ask.

"Oh right, Hotaru, who was that guy that was doing a propose stance?" Mikan asked

"He is Raikou. He is from the thunder kingdom" Hotaru explained

"But why do he have to do a propose stance?" Mikan asked again

"He has a crush on me, but I always rejects him or ignores him" said Hotaru

"Oh, why? You like someone?" Mikan asked with a smile and Hotaru turned around and walked away

"Someone like you shouldn't get into these businesses" said Hotaru while closing her eyes

"Hotaru? Hotaru wait for me" said Mikan as she ran towards her without eating lunch. When she ran out the door, someone was eyes on her.

"Hm, it's that girl that i bumped this morning?" the boy asked himself. Suddenly a girl walked towards him and hugged his' arm

"Hi Natsume" said the girl. Natsume looked at her and struggled his arm away from her

"Go away, Haruki" said Natsume

"Aw, Natsume, don't be like that since we're childhood friend" said Hanako as she was about to hugged his arm again but this time Natsume saw this and dodged it

"Tch…it doesn't matter if you're my childhood friend" said Natsume as he walked away. Hanako stared at the door angrily as she clenched her fist

"Natsume, why can't I ever have you care about me" whisper Hanako as her bangs cover her eyes

* * *

iCHigOgRl: ok now that's all for now! Plz review on how you think of this chapter while i work on the other story -

Oh right! I just remember that i was thinking of making another one but got to finish these first. hehehe.

Since now i didn't have a sneak peek for you guys on the previous chapters, here it is now!

_Sneak Peek:_

_"Wow you are cute" said the boy_

_"eh?" Mikan sweatdrop as she was confuse_

_"Hey, will you go out with me?" asked the boy_

iCHigOgRl: Well that's all for the sneak peek ) see you guys on the next chapter or on my other story -  
Bye bye! wave my hand left to right


	8. Crown 6

iCHigOgRl: Hi everyone(again)! Well there isn't much to say so take it away Ren and Ran

Ren: iCHigOgRl **does not own **

**GAKUEN ALICE, AND THE CHARACTERS!**

Ran posing as a board is beside her

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

euca1995

krishaNe

animeaddict09

StarAngel02

dominiqueanne

KamichamaAlice

xxanimeloverforever18xx- hehehe, i think this chapter is what you wanted

Amu-chi

Sakura-hime246

Aeria Masie

lisettesakura-Oh, I'm sorry. Well i fixed it already so don't worry but thank you!

Miksume

Alwaysbtheir

NxM l0v3r

Irumi Kanzaki

gigil12345-Oh sorry. I fixed it already and thank you for correcting mE! ) i guess i was in a hurry, i couldn't finish editing them

iCHigOgRl: ENJOY!

* * *

"Natsume, why can't I ever have you care about me" whisper Hanako while her bangs covered her eyes. Then Ran came and ran towards Hanako.

"Hanako, do you want to eat? You haven't eaten anything when you came here" asked Ran. Hanako looked at Ran and nodded

**-Back to Hotaru and Mikan-**

"Hotaru, please wait for me" said Mikan as she chase Hotaru while Hotaru is not riding on her duck scooter.

"Hotar- Ahhh!" Mikan screamed as she tripped on a rock. Hotaru looked back and shook her head as she continue to ride her scooter

"HOTARU, YOU MEANIE!" shouted Mikan as she got up by herself and walk towards to her dorm. Without her noticing, a boy that was hiding behind a tree was looking at Mikan as she kept on walking until she disappeared. The boy had his hand rubbing his chin as he scanned her.

"Hm…interesting" said the boy as he came out and followed her

**-Back to Mikan-**

"Hm, let see. I think it's….uh…this way, right? Oh, I'm lost" said Mikan as she sweat dropped. When she was walking, she heard a wood snap making her jump a little.

"Ah! What was that? Uh…never mind I don't want to get involve" thought Mikan as she walk faster. Then from her back, she heard footsteps making her nervous and scared as started to power walk, but she could still hear the footsteps and now she is running. When she ran really fast while closing her eyes to the dorm than her room, she closed the door shut and gets whatever she can to use it to help blocking the door. She slides down and then hugs her legs as she placed her forehead on her kneecaps as she breathes in and out.

"Note to self, never walk by yourself when chasing after Hotaru" said Mikan while closing her eyes as she sigh. She opened her eyes and then stood up. She walked to the bathroom and then strip off her clothes except her undergarment. When she reached her back and was about to take her bra out, someone spoke

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" said Mikan as she turned. Mikan eyes widen. She saw a boy lying on a tub without his clothes. His raven hairs are wet as the water drip down to on the edge of his' eyes that were red as blood. It was a long pause. Until Mikan's face was as red as a cherry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Mikan as it woken up the whole BOY's DORM!

"Oi, shut up before I shut you up by myself" said Natsume as he used both his palm to cover both of his ear

"But, but….why are you in my room?" asked Mikan as she was a pitch mad and little embarrassed

"What are you talking about? This is MY room. Hope you know this is the BOY's Dorm" Natsume answered as he looked at her up and down. Mikan eyes widen again.

"What?! The boy's dorm? Oh no, I must've ran here without looking. Well I'm sorry…uhm what's your name?" asked Mikan

"Natsume Hyuuga" said Natsume

"Oh! Nice to meet you Hyuuga-san! My name is Mikan Yoshida" said Mikan

"Oh, I see" said Natsume as he look down at the water. Mikan looked at him and thought something isn't right so she ask

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked as she went forward

"Nothing" said Natsume as his bangs covered his eyes. Mikan backed away a little and looked up

"Oh…uhm, I guess I better go then" said Mikan as she grab the knob that was behind her and turned the knob. But before she was about to open the door Natsume said something

"Oi, are you just going to walk out half naked, Polka-Dots" said Natsume. Mikan was confused as she slowly look down her body as she was red as a tomatoes. He was right, she had forgotten that she strip her clothes out meaning…

"He…he…HE SAW ME STRIPPING IN FRONT OF HIM!" Mikan shouted inside her thoughts as she covered herself

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed as she woke the whole dorm (girls and boy).

"OI! POLKA-DOTS! SHUT YOU MOUTH!" shouted Natsume as he is now getting irritated with all the screaming

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE THERE, LOOKING AT ME STRIPPING MY CLOTHES OFF?" yelled Mikan as she grabbed her clothes and covered herself.

"I didn't feel like talking" said Natsume

"WHAT! You didn't feel like talking? You talk when you told me what was I doing" said Mikan

"Well that was after when you were about to take her bra off" said Natsume

"ARGH! Forget it…I'm leaving" said Mikan as closed the door leaving Natsume alone in the bathroom smirking

"Mikan eh? Hmp" Natsume whisper to himself as he made himself comfortable in the bathtub and looked up at the ceiling

**-Back to Mikan-**

"Uh, that….that pervert" said Mikan as she put on her shirt and fix herself up

"I can't believe I strip in-front of him" said Mikan as she cried anime-style

"Well I better go, it's late already" said Mikan as she jump down from the balcony then ran towards the girls dorm this time. She jump balcony to balcony and made it to her room. This time for sure this was her room. She opened the balcony door and went straight to the bathroom. She turned the cold water and stripped her clothes off again. For some reason, she doesn't know why but she likes to take cold water more than hot water. While taking a shower, she was thinking of something. It was the dream that she had before.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ichigo dear" said a beautiful lady as she walked around shouting for her daughter_

_"Mommy?" said a little girl as she was sitting at the garden_

_"Ichigo?" said the lady as she spotted the little girl. She ran towards her and hugged her_

_"Ichigo, don't run off like that" said the lady_

_"Sorry mommy, but I like the butterfly" said the little girl as she pointed at the butterfly as it swift beautifully around one flower_

_"Oh I see! It's quite beautiful actually, but please, don't run off like that ok?" said the lady with a slight worry. The little girl nodded and then smiled as the lady smiled back_

_"Ok" said the little girl as hold the lady's hand and together they walked away_

_-End of flashback-_

"I wonder who was the little girl and the lady too" said Mikan as she closed her eyes. When she was finished, she changed into her PJ's and brushed her teeth. After finished doing that, she went to bed.

…

..

.

"WAIT! I forgot that I'm supposed to eat dinner!" said Mikan as she frown as her stomach growl.

**-Next day, 6:45 AM-**

**-Beep-Beep-Beep**

**-Ping-**

"-Yawn- So…tired" said Mikan lazily. She got up and went to the bathroom and did her morning routine. When she finished, she changed into her uniform and tied her hair in one ponytail. She grabbed her bag and an apple then closed the door and walked away. Mikan busy chomping her apple, she didn't notice was looking at her. She felt something wasn't right, so turned and saw no one

"Hm, weird, I swear I felt someone was behind me…oh well, better get to class" thought Mikan. She kept on walking, but she tripped and fell on the floor

"Ouch! What the heck?" said Mikan as she rubbed her head and look around to see what she trip. She looked and found what is was and it was..

"An APPLE! I tripped on my apple? How can I trip on my apple when I'm…oh! I must had dropped it when I was thinking" said Mikan as she sweat dropped and so was the person that was hiding

"Well better get going or I'll be later" said Mikan as she went and throw her apple away and head off to class.

**-Inside the classroom-**

"Hey Nonoko! Is Mikan-chan here yet?" asked Anna as she came in

"No, why?" asked Nonoko

"OH, I can't find her yesterday since she-"but was cut off when the door was opened. Everyone turned and it was Mikan

"MIKAN-SAMA/MIKAN-CHAN!" shouted the fan-club

"Good morning" said Mikan as she smiled making the fan-club blushed

"Oh, Mikan-chan! You make me so happy when you greeted me" said Hoshio as he is now in a fantasy world. Thinking of Mikan and him holding hands

"OH, dream on Hoshio, of course she is saying it to me" said Yuri proudly.

"So don't even dream about it" said Yuri as she is in a chibi mode and kicked his dream bubble away. Hoshio came back from earth and glared at Yuri that is now smirking

"Oh, don't be jealous because mom likes me better" said Hoshio and he grinned making Yuri annoyed

"Shut up, she just like you because…"

"Don't you dare" warned Hoshio

"She like you because you look her DOG!" said Yuri

"Oh it's on" said Hoshio as he in the right side of the boxing ring

"It's been on" said Yuri as she is on the other side of the boxing ring.. They turned chibi mode and started boxing each other as the fan-club cheered for their master. Mikan sweat dropped and walked towards to her sit. When Anna was about to walk to her, Narumi came.

"Good Morning class" said Narumi

"Good Morning Sensei" said the classroom

"Well, as you see, the 6 princes and princess had come back" said Narumi as half of the classroom cheered.

"Please welcome, Raikou Itami, Ruka Nogi, Ran Sasaki, Ren Sasaki, Hanako Haruki, Hotaru Imai, and finally –Breathe in- Natsume Hyuuga" said Narumi as everyone clapped their hand. They walked in and stand in-front of them.

"Hey Raikou Itami, known as Thunder Fighter, 17 years old, and Hotaru Future husband" said Raikou but Ruka hit Raikou on the head. Raikou whined and glared at him

"Hello, Ruka Nogi, known as Animal Controller, 17 years old. Nice to meet you all" said Ruka as he bowed. Some girls squealed

"Hiya! Ran Sasaki, twin sister of Ren, known as Water Fighter, 15 years old" said Ran as she smiled. Some boys cheered

"Hi, name Ren Sasaki, known as Water Healer, 15 years old and twin brother of Ran" said Ren as he bowed while a little more girls squealed

"Hello everybody, Hanako Haruki, known as the Earth Princess, 15 years old" said Hanako while almost all the boys cheered and wolf whistle

"Natsume Hyuuga, known as Fire Killer, 17 years old" said Natsume as all the girls squealed and screamed except Mikan

"Well then, I guess that will do. Ok, let's see, Nogi and Imai partner, Itami and Ren partner, finally Ran and Hanako partner. Leaving Natsume…oh I know, Mikan and Natsume are partner" said Narumi and everyone eyes widen except Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume

"Whatever"

"WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THAT PERVERT!" yelled Mikan as she got up while pointing at Natsume. Natsume just stared at her emotionally

"HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT TO NATSUME-SAMA!" stated a seaweed hair girl and Hanako

"Huh?" said Mikan as she turned to them

"Who are you?" asked Mikan and almost everyone sweat dropped

"What? I just explain who am I" said Hanako

"Oh I know you but who is the one that is with a seaweed hair-style" said Mikan and everyone sneered except the green seaweed hair-style

"How dare you! My name is Sumire Shoda, the girl that opened the 'Prince Natsume-sama' club" said Sumire

"Oh...it is some food restaurant or something?" asked Mikan and everyone dropped down anime-style

"You idiot, it's a fan Club" said Sumire

"Oh sorry…well anyway I guess I'll be going now" said Mikan as she walked out the door leaving everyone confused

"What a strange girl, yet beautiful" thought everyone except Hotaru, Hanako, Ren, Sumire, and Natsume

**-Back to Mikan-**

"hmmm" Mikan hummed as she walked. Then a boy ran towards her.

"Hey!" said the boy. Mikan turned and saw a handsome boy running towards her

"Hey!"

"Uhm hi…you are…Ren right?" said Mikan

"Yeah, and you are?" asked Ren

"Mikan Yoshida, but call me Mikan" said Mikan, but she didn't notice that someone is about to run into her. Ren saw this and hugged her and pushed them together on the side

"Sorry" said the person as he left

"Oh you-"but Mikan was silent since her face was few inches away from Ren. Mikan blushed and got up. Ren looked at her and smiled and then chuckled. Mikan stopped blushing and looked at Ren confusingly

"Why are you laughing?" Mikan asked

"Nothing…hahaha" laughed Ren as he was about to cry leaving Mikan angry a little

"Hey, don't laugh at me" said Mikan as she pouted

"Sorry, it's just you look funny" said Ren as he looked at her and she was blushing again

"Wow, you're cute" said Ren as he smiled.

"Eh?" Mikan sweat dropped as she was confuse

"Hey, will you go out with me?" asked Ren

"N-N-NANI!?"

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well that's it. Please review this chapter and tell me how you guys think about this chapter ok? Well, i have one to say is that

they won't be a sneak peek for today. I'm sorry, but i need to think what to write first because i still need to edit the other story. So please be patient and wait till the next chapter ok? Bye bye!


	9. Crown 7

iCHigOgRl: Hi everyone! OMG! I'm SOOO Sorry that i didn't update. I was so caught up with my hw i didn't had time to do update it. Please forgive me! Anyway, I'll just get on with the people that review it ok?

Ruka holding a board while wearing a bunny suit and also blushing D

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! **

Chapter 6:

StarAngel02  
xXStarryangelzXx  
Amu-chi  
NatsuMikan 4ev3r  
yamyam-chan  
cutiebear14  
KamichamaAlice- Oh, because you see the reason why, maybe at the end of the story ;  
dominiqueanne  
animeaddict09  
(unknown name)  
gigil12345  
Youichiix33  
iimAdOrKabLe  
Sakura-hime246  
animeprincess  
krishaNe  
Irumi Kanzaki

Note:

AYUMU10  
StarAngel02- Oh,No it didn't offend me. I'm kinda happy that you told me so that i can fix it  
Nina Uriko  
Hirotsume-18  
NatsuMikan 4ev3r  
jujube-lover-tangerine08  
Irumi Kanzaki  
Youichiix33

xxanimeloverforever18xx

midori-desu

PS: Thank you to the people that cared that review for the Note!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, will you go out with me?" Ren asked again as he looked at Mikan

"Uhm…" Mikan don't know what to do. I mean, she would've said no but he's a prince. A PRINCE! She might be threatened, go to jail, or even…die.

"Well?"

"Uhm…what if I said no?" said Mikan as she closed her eyes

"Oh boy…I got a bad feeling" thought Mikan. Ren studied her face and chuckled then started laugh. Mikan opened her eyes and eyes widen yet confused

"Huh? I thought something bad might happen but…he's laughing" thought Mikan

"Why are you laughing?" asked Mikan as she stared at him. Ren laughed a little then stopped. He wiped her tears and looked at her innocently. Mikan looked at him and blush a little.

"Oh, it's nothing. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of shock that you rejected me. You must have thought I might do something to you, huh" said Ren

"Why yes. I thought you might take me to jail or even worse..." whisper Mikan as she turned

"Well….since you said it, then I sentence you to jail for life in prison for rejecting me" said Ren all mad and in a deep voice. Mikan's head moved up a little in shocked and eyes widen. She turned and hugged both of his' leg that almost made him tripped but he balanced himself. Mikan started to cry.

"Oh please, please don't. I don't want this" said the crying Mikan.

….

Chuckled

….

"Hahahaha" said the laughing Ren. Mikan opened her eyes and looked up at him. Mikan eyes widen again. She was quite mad but didn't show it. Ren was laughing at her as he holds his' stomach.

"Hahaha….I'm sorry. It's just that it's funny to see you like this…hahaha" said the laughing Ren. Mikan stood up and was about to hit him but slip on a rock making her fall towards Ren making them claps.

"Ouch!" said Mikan while her eyes were closed as she rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and it widen. She looked at the person in front of her. Ren opened his' eyes and it also widen. Ren stared at Mikan while Mikan stared at Ren.

"Wow, his' eyes is so beautiful, just like the ocean" thought Mikan as her eyes were locked to Ren's eyes. There was a long pause between them, but then, Mikan remember that they were in an awkward position making her blush. Ren study Mikan's face and also remembered. Ren blushed also as he turned his head to the right.

"Uh…S-sorry" said Mikan as she got up and offered her hand to Ren. Ren gladly accepted. Mikan pulled as Ren got up.

"Thanks" said Ren as he dust his' shirt and pant. "So shall we go?"

"Yeah" said Mikan as she smiled. Making Ren blushed. Mikan went ahead as Ren stopped for a moment

"Wow, she is sure a beauty. I wish she would have accepted me to be her boyfriend. But too bad I was rejected. What a shock" thought Ren as he got depress.

"Prince Ren Sasaki? Are you coming?" asked Mikan. Ren snapped out and looked at Mikan. Ren smiled and ran towards Mikan

"Sorry, I was spacing out. So shall we?" asked Ren as he smiled

"Hm" said Mikan as they started to walk. They were talking on how funny they looked a minute ago.

"Hahaha…You should have seen your face. Hahahaha! It was all red" Mikan laughed as Ren laughed too.

"Hey, my face was not the only one that was red. Your face was redder than mine" Ren pointed as Mikan's face was red again.

"See, it's red again" said Ren.

"Hey, are you making fun of me?" Mikan asked

"Maybe, and maybe not" said Ren as he walked ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me" said Mikan as she ran towards Ren. As they argued, there was a person, hiding behind a tree that was looking at them.

"Hm…Mikan Yoshida huh? You'll pay for being even closed to my Ren" said a girl as she stared at them. Then someone came.

"Ran, why are you hiding?" a girl asked as she approached to Ran. Ran turned and saw…

"Hanako?"

"Hi Ran! Eh? So I see you were looking at Yoshida-san and Ren huh?" said Hanako

"Hm…I don't like her…she is too close to Ren" said Ran.

"I see someone is jealous" said Hanako as she sneered. Ran turned and glared at her. Hanako saw this and just smiled.

"Aren't you jealous that she is your Natsume's partner?" said Ran. Hanako frowned after hearing this

"Yes I am. But at least they're not too close with each other than I'm fine with it. Besides, he will be my fiancé" said Hanako as she struggled and walked away.

"Hanako, but what if she is going out with him. I mean, they are partner. You don't know what may happen" said Ran. Hanako stopped and turned with a different look on her face. Ran shivered and turned pale.

"If she even dare hug, or touch him, she is going to die" said Hanako in a different voice. Ran shivered again

"Y-yes" said Ran.

"Come on Ran, or we're going to be late for PE" said Hanako as she changed back to her regular-self.

"H-Hai" said Ran as she and Hanako walked to together to their class.

**-Back to Mikan**

"So…uhm…why did you suddenly ask me out, Prince Ren Sasaki?" Mikan asked, without looking at Ren.

"I don't know. Somehow I felt that I had met you before…somewhere. Besides, what I said before was true. You are cute and quite interesting" said Ren as he smiled. Mikan blushed and looked away making Ren smiled widen.

"Oh right, just call me Ren ok? No prince Ren Sasaki" said Ren

"But Prince Ren-"

"Ehehehe….just Ren will be fine" said Ren as he smiled. Mikan nodded

"Come on, let's go. You got PE next right?" Ren asked

"Yeah, why?" Mikan asked as she stared at him

"Oh, then I guess we're in the same class because I have PE next" said Ren

"Really? Oh, I guess we better go before we'll be late" said Mikan as she ran.

"Hey, wait up! You're quite a fast runner" said Ren as he ran too.

"Well, maybe you are just a slow runner" said Mikan

"Oh, you are going to pay for saying that. Come here" said Ren as he ran a bit faster.

"No way! Only if you can catch up to me" said Mikan as she ran faster. Ren ran and ran but still couldn't catch up to Mikan. As they were busy running, they didn't notice that they are already at the track.

"HEY! YOU TWO! You guys are late. Go and change and get back here or you guys are going run more laps" said the coach

"Yes!" said both of them as they ran to their locker room that is separately. Mikan in the girls locker as Ren in the boys locker.

**-Girl's Locker-**

"Mikan, where were you?" Anna asked with worry

"Oh, I was talking with Prince Ren Sasaki" said Mikan as she put on her PE shirt. Anna and Nonoko eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" shouted Anna and Nonoko as it made an earthquake

"AH! You guys" said Mikan as she used both of her hands to cover her ears

"Sorry, but…you were talking to the Prince? I mean I known him when it was the first year of high school and yet, I can't even talk to him. How can you talk to him just like that?" asked Nonoko

"Well, actually, he came to me and we talk" said Mikan. Just then, Ran came towards them.

"So you know Ren?" asked Ran

"Yes, I guess you can say that. Who might you be?" asked Mikan. They sweat dropped.

"Mikan-chan, this is Ran Sasaki" said Anna

"Oh, the princess of the Water kingdom" said Mikan

"And…sister of Ren" said Ran

"Oh really? I didn't know that" said Mikan as they sweat dropped again.

"How slow can this person get?" thought Ran

"Well anyway, I heard you have been talking to Ren" said Ran

"Yeah and?"

"Well, stay away from him because he is mine" said Ran

"But, you guys are sibling" said Mikan

"Yeah, So?"

"I mean, you are brother and sister?" said Mikan

"Why, you got a problem with that?" said Ran as she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Well no, but how can you love him since he is your brother" said Mikan

"I can love him because I can. And I'll say this again, stay away from him or I'll kill you myself" said Ran as she walked away. Anna and Nonoko shivered as Mikan just stared at her and continue changing.

"Mikan-chan, aren't you scared?" asked Anna

"Not really. Hey, we better hurry or coach will get angry" said Mikan as she tied her hair in braids.

"OKAY! LET'S GO!" said Anna and Nonoko

"Wow, you guys should join cheerleading" said Mikan as she smiled

"You think so? Anna, do you know what I'm thinking?" said Nonoko with a smirk

"Oh yes, I think I do" said Anna with a grin

"LET'S CHEER!" shouted Anna and Nonoko as they wore cheerleading outfit.

"I was just joking" said Mikan as she sweat dropped

**-Boy's Locker-**

"Oi, Ren, where were you? " said Natsume

"Huh? Oh sorry, I been with Mikan" said Ren

"You mean the Polka-dots panty girl?" asked Natsume

"Polka-Dots Panty girl? Why are you calling her that?" Ren asked

"Because one day, she came to my room while I was in my bathtub and she came to the bathroom and strip of her clothes" said Natsume as he messed up his' hair. Ren eyes widen as he disbelieve it.

"WHAT!?" shouted Ren as Natsume covered his' ears

"Damn, you are just like her" said Natsume as he glared at him

"You saw her body?" Ren asked

"I guess so. Just half, it wasn't that bad too" said Natsume as he smirked knowing that Ren can be jealous.

"Why you...-" but was cut off when a boy came it

"Aye, you guys! We got to go before coach is going to explode if we don't get out" said Koko

"I'll deal with you later" whisper Ren as he walked out. Natsume waited for Ruka. When Ruka came they walked out the PE locker and they left.

**-At the track-**

"Everyone here? Ok then, you guys will run in the track 4 laps…and GO" said the coach. They growl and started running. First, are Natsume and Ruka; then, Hotaru and Mikan; and finally the rest of the people behind them.

"Hotaru, I need to tell you something" said Mikan while jogging

"What is it? Make it fast because I'm getting tired" said Hotaru. Little did they know, Hanako and Ran are behind them eavesdropping.

"Well you know Prince Ren Sasaki? He asked me to his' girlfriend" said Mikan making Hotaru shocked but didn't show it. Hanako and Ran heard this. Ran was pissed while Hanako was quite shock. Ran run towards Mikan really fast and was now in front of her causing Mikan to stop. Ran had an angry face. Mikan was confused.

"Princess Ran?"

"…"

**SLAP!**

Mikan eyes widen. Everyone stopped. Hanako just stared. Hotaru was mad. Anna and Nonoko were shocked. Ren ran towards them.

"What's going on?" asked Ren as he was in front of them

"Ren, did you really asked her out?" asked Ran with anger

"Yes, but sadly I was rejected from her" said Ren. Everyone eyes widen.

"WHAT? Ren was actually rejected?" said Ren's fan club. Ran couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Mikan said no to him.

"W-what? You said no" said Ran as she stared at Mikan that is holding where Ran slapped her

"Yes, I said no because I don't have any feeling for him. I only like him as a friend and nothing more" said Mikan as she glared at Ran.

"Hmp, well that's good. You better keep your words and don't even dare love him" said Ran

"RAN!" yelled Ren

"What? Why did you ask her to be your girlfriend? Why not me? I love you ever since when we were little. Why can't you ever asked me?" shouted Ran while crying yet still angry. Ren sigh and looked at her

"The reason why is because we are siblings and…I don't have that kind of feeling for you. I love you as a sister and no more than that" said Ren. Ran heart shattered. Her bangs covered her eyes as she clenched her fist. Ran turned to Mikan and glared at her.

"Yoshida….I won't give up you hear me!" shouted Ran as she ran away as Hanako followed her.

"Baka" whisper Hotaru as she went towards Mikan. Mikan was still in shock and then started cry. Just then, the coach came.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" asked the coach

"Coach, can Mikan sit out?" asked Anna

"Why? What happen?" asked the coach as he looked at Mikan

"Uhm…she just got hurt" said Anna

"Oh, i see. Fine. Mikan you can sit out" said the coach

"No I'm alright. It's ok. I got it" said Mikan as she wipe her tears.

"Hm fine. Alright, you guys continue running" said the coach as he blow the whistle. So they ran the 4 lap and did some fitness. After that, they went and changed their clothes and got ready for lunch.

"Mikan-chan, you ready?" asked Anna

"Hm yeah" said Mikan as she walked over to Anna

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on, let's get something to eat" said Anna as she started to walk

"Hm" said Mikan as she smiled and walked with Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru. When they walked out the door, Someone was staring at her behind the lockers.

"Mikan Yoshida, you're going to pay for this" said Ran as she left the locker.

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Hey again! well that's it. well anyway, please review alright? And oh yeah, i can't update this week since i'm going CAMPING sorry, i like going camping. teehee.

PS: No sneak peek for today! Sorry!

Bye bye!


	10. Crown 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

iCHigOgRl: HI EVERYONE! Sorry for the late update! That's why i made this a little longer. It's because i been studying for the finals last week and i have to work over the summer so yeah. I'm going to be busy so far. Well, the camping trip was fun since i went to the beach and then explore around. So yeah, it was cool! Anyway, where was i...Oh right! Here is the thank you note to everyone that review XD

Cake with some word frosting:

"**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS STORY!!"**

dominiqueanne  
KamichamaAlice- Yes, she got adopted that's why her last name is Yoshida. But there is a reason why on the last chapter i think? Well, one of the chapters  
Hirotsume-18  
euca1995  
Rinzii  
Youichiix33  
Amu-chi  
midori-desu  
StarAngel02  
NatsuMikan 4ev3r- Ok! Your request is granted! XD  
iluvanime  
AYUMU10- Sure, but my i don't really go on yahoo though. i go on Aim but i can give it you on message if you want to  
Irumi Kanzaki  
animeaddict09

ENJOY!

* * *

**-Back to Mikan-**

"Hm, I wonder what should I eat" Mikan said to herself as she looked at the menu.

"Well you can't get anything special since you are a single star" said Hotaru as she cut in front of her. Mikan was surprised but in a second it went away as her expression was showing anger

"Hotaru, why did you cut me? You can at least ask" said Mikan in an angry way

"Well, I don't want to waste my breathe saying that" said Hotaru without looking at her

"HOTARU!" shouted Mikan

"Be quite" said Hotaru as she took her Baka gun out. Mikan eyes widen as she knew what's going to happen so she shut her eyes waiting for the painful hit. Few seconds past and nothing happened. Mikan wondered so she opened one of her eyes. Then she opened both of her eyes and was confused

"Hotaru?"

"Baka, I'm right beside you" said Hotaru as she was holding her lunch that is seafood. Fresh Crabs, crab salad, crab soup, and a crag soda. (Just kidding! XD) And a water bottle.

"Hotaru, how did you have your lunch so fast?" Mikan asked as she looked at her food

"Because you were busy closing your eyes to notice that I got my lunch already" said Hotaru "Now hurry before I might lose my patience"

"Alright" said Mikan as she looked at the menu again.

"Uhm can I have a chicken curry, a salad, and lemon iced tea please" said Mikan

"Yes, Ms. Yoshida! Please wait for…15 more minutes" said the robot as the robot went inside the kitchen and told a robot chef.

"Here is your number card, until we call your number, please come and pick up your tray. Thank you!" said the robot. Mikan toke the number card and waited, but before she stand there doing nothing, Ren came in. Mikan saw him and was about to go to him, but then she remember something.

**-Flashback-**

"_What? Why did you ask her to be your girlfriend? Why not me? I love you ever since when we were little. Why can't you ever asked me?" shouted Ran while crying yet still angry. Ren sigh and looked at her_

"_I don't ask you because we are siblings and…I don't have that kind of feeling for you. I love you as a sister, but…not like that" said Ren. Ran heart shattered. Her bangs covered her eyes as she clenched her fist. Ran turned to Mikan and glared at her._

"_Yoshida….I won't give up you hear me!" shouted Ran as she ran away_

**-End of Flashback-**

"I just forgot. Ran like Ren. I still couldn't believe it that she likes him even though they are brother and sister. I feel bad for her" thought Mikan as she looked on the floor. Then she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw…

"Ren?"

"Hey, so you here huh?" said Ren. Mikan looks nervously as she didn't know what to say since she doesn't want to cause trouble

"ehm…yeah" was all Mikan could say as she turned away from him and walked a little. Ren was confused. He then remembers what happened in PE. He ran towards her and then he grabbed her arm making her turn. Mikan's body turned and now she is facing Ren as Ren hugged her. Mikan was shocked. She was about to say something but nothing came out.

"Look, even though my sister loves me, I don't love her back. I really love you Mikan, please can you think again about my confession?" asked Ren as he closed his' eyes

"…"

"Well, please think clearly" said Ren as he let go of her and then walked away. Mikan was standing there staring at Ren as he left.

"Number 148…Number 148"

"…"

"NUMBER 148!"

"Mikan, is that your number? If so pay attention" said Hotaru as he bite the head off from the crab

"huh?"

"Your food"

"Oh right!" said Mikan as she went under the 'pick up' sign. Mikan got her food and went towards where Hotaru is.

"You need to pay attention more Mikan" said Hotaru

"Sorry" Mikan said softly as she looked down. Hotaru saw this and sigh.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked. Mikan started to tear and told her everything

"So, he still didn't give up huh? Usually he is not like this. He would just ignore it but he kept on going" said Hotaru

"What should I do? I mean, I already rejected him already and I don't want to reject him again because he is really a nice guy but I only like him like a brother" said Mikan

"Then why don't you tell him that? If he is that nice, he would understand even though it might hurt him" said Hotaru as she took a bite from her salad

"Hm. I'll tell him, maybe when it's night time" said Mikan as she smiled "Thanks Hotaru"

"Hm. Good luck" said Hotaru as they continue eating. After eating, Mikan and Hotaru left the cafeteria and went their class. It was Math time and Jino was teaching as he writes the notes that are going to help them on their text on the board, he hopes that the students are copying or they'll be punishment. Mikan look back and forth as she continues writing the notes. Then a note came out of nowhere on her desk. Mikan stopped and opened the note as she scanned the classroom to see who it was. Then her eyes stopped at Ren that is looking at her right now. Mikan looked down and read it

_So have you decided it yet?_

Mikan wrote on the note and threw it back to Ren. Jinno sense something but ignored it. Ren caught it. He opens and read it.

_Yeah, I have decided_

Ren smiled as he wrote and threw it back. Mikan caught it without Jinno noticing and opened it as she scanned the note.

Great! So what's your answer?

Mikan wrote as fast as she can because Jinno was coming. Mikan was about to throw it but Jinno was in her way as he looked at her. Mikan looked at him and by the look of it; you can tell that it's not good news.

"Is something wrong, Jinno-sensei?" Mikan asked as she hides the note. Jinno saw this and placed his' hand in front of her as it looks like he demands wants in her hand and give it to him.

"Ms. Yoshida, I demand what's you are holding and give it to me" said Jinno.

"Uhm"

"Ms. Yoshida, I repeat, if you don't give me what's inside your hand, I have no choice but suspend you" said Jinno. Mikan got no choice but to give it to Jinno. Mikan handed the note to him as Jinno grabbed it and read it. Jinno looked at her and then turned to looked at the class

"Who wrote this note to her?" Jinno asked the whole class. One person stood up making almost everybody in the class shocked even Jinno.

"Prince Ren Sasaki? You write her the note?" said the shocking Jinno

"Yes, I did" said Ren

"Well I see than, I guess, since you are the prince. I will let this off, but you two better not do this again. I will surely have some punishment for you two. I'll keep an eye on you two" said Jinno as he walked towards the board and continue where he was writing the notes. 

Mikan sigh and looked at Ren. Ren felt someone is looking at him from behind and so he turned. Ren smiled to her as Mikan blushed as she turned. After a long time of writing notes, doing some math work, the bell had rung. Next, it's science time. Once again, Narumi was teaching that class.

"Hello my class, welcome!" Narumi greeted

"Hello Narumi-sensei" said the class except Hotaru and Natsume

"Well than, aren't you happy to see me again" said Narumi as he smiled

"No" said the whole class as Narumi smiled turned into a frown

"Awh, don't be so cold-hearted. Anyways, for science, you guys are going to have a project and you must partner with your regular partners. This project is worth lots of points and who ever get the highest score will win a prize" said Narumi as he clamp his' hands with joy

"Narumi-sensei, what is this project anyway?" a student asked

"Well, first I need to give you something before I explain it to you guys" said Narumi as he got a box out.

"Now, please line up in a single file line" said Narumi as everyone got up and lined up. Narumi handed a bracelet to everyone.

"And I almost forgot you have to be partner with a different gender. So whoever is partner with the same gender come to me so I can choice you a different partner for now" said Narumi as some of the people went towards Narumi. Narumi changed some people and now it's done.

"Ok now, stand by your partner," said Narumi as everyone did he told them to. Natsume didn't want to do it but Mikan keep on bothering him to do the project or she will get an 'F'. So Natsume go no choice but to do it.

"Everybody is next to their partner right?" said Narumi as they nodded. Narumi smiled and then snapped his' finger. Then suddenly, the bracelet turned into handcuffs making them together.

"What's going on?" shouted of the student

"Yeah, I thought we're doing a project. Not getting arrested" said a girl

"Well, this is the project" said Narumi

"WHAT?!" shouted the students

"This is the project. Let me explain, we are doing a project on how things are when two different genders is together. So don't even try to break free because it will disappear until 3 days" said Narumi as everyone's eyes went big.

"THREE DAYS!" shouted them

"Yup! So that means you guys won't have class for three days and don't even use your alice to break it because it's only going to shock you" said Narumi as they got a little scared.

"But don't worry, you won't die. It's just a little shock" said Narumi as they sigh in relieve.

"But Narumi, what if we need to use the bathroom or take a bath" said Anna. Narumi eyes widen.

"Oh dear, I think I forgot to ask the seller. I guess you have to go with them together. Well I guess I'll being going. Hehe…Jai" said Narumi as he ran away making everyone eyes widen

"I can't believe it" said Anna

"I don't want to take a shower with a guy" said Nonoko

"Hey, don't worry, at least it's me right?" said a boy with a dirty blonde color hair

"And beside, isn't time for us to take another step?" said another boy with the same hairstyle as the first boy but his' hair color is lighter. Nonoko hit both of their heads as they whined in pain

"You guys are perverts" said Nonoko

"What's going on here?" asked Mikan while her hand is beside Natsume

"Nothing special, just those two being idiots. Oh right, you guys haven't meet huh? Mikan, this is Koko beside Anna and the one that is beside me is Nekome" said Nonoko. Mikan look at them and then smiled

"Do you guys like each other?" Mikan asked as the four blushes.

"N-No" said the four as they turned the other way. Mikan giggled as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Hey Natsume, how's it been?" Koko asked

"Nothing special, just bored" said Natsume

"Oh really, I heard that something good happened in your bathroom the other day" said Koko as Natsume glared at him

"Koko, read my thoughts and I'll beat you up into hell and you won't see light ever again, got it?" said Natsume in his' thought as Koko got the message. Koko sweat dropped and nodded his' head violently.

"Why Koko is nodding his' head violently?" Mikan asked

"Baka" Natsume whisper

"What did you say?" said Mikan as she heard him

"I said nothing, polka-dots" said Natsume. Everyone except Ren, Koko, and Hotaru was confused.

"Polka-dots?" said everyone confusingly. Mikan blushed and hit his' head

"Baka! Why you said that?" said Mikan as she was furious

"Why you hit my head, Polka-dots" said Natsume

"Because you said Polka-dots when my name is clearly Mikan" said Mikan

"Well, if I want to say polka-dots, than its polka-dots" said Natsume

"NO, you can't because that's not my name" said Mikan

"Well now it is polka-dots" said Natsume as they continue to argue and argue back and forth as the classmate stared at them.

"This is going to be a busy night between those two" thought everyone. Ren and Hanako stared at them with jealousness.

"Mikan, I wonder when you are going to give me your answer" thought Ren

"Mikan Yoshida, you are SO Dead" thought Hanako as she clinched her fist. Few minutes had past and school ended. Everyone walked with their partner to the cafeteria for dinner. It was difficult but they got the hand of it except one couple.

"Natsume, it's that way and that's an order" said Mikan as she pulled her hand making Natsume moved towards her

"Baka, it's this way. I been here for a long time and you seriously believe I would go by your order?" said Natsume. Mikan pouted and looked the other. Natsume smirked as he can tell that she gave up. Natsume started walking as Mikan followed him. It was silent when they started walking. Mikan wanted to talk but nothing came out. She was wondering why, but now she just wanted food. After few more walking and some argument, they made it to the cafeteria. They opened the door and still arguing and then suddenly, a big fluffy yellow thing was in the path and it was blocking the road. Mikan went and touch it and it started to move.

"I wonder what is it?" Mikan asked

"Well we have to do something since it's blocking our way" said Natsume as he went and kick it. Then it moved until it was clear to them of what was it. Mikan eyes widen as Natsume had an emotion face.

"AHH!!" shouted Mikan as it echoes through the forest.

**-Inside the cafeteria-**

"Hey, where is Mikan anyway?" Anna asked

"I think she is with-"Ruka was cut off by the door as it slam opened. It was Mikan and Natsume together as they looked trashed. Their friends sweat dropped. While almost everyone 

looked at them with jealousness especially from their fan club. 'Natsume fan club', 'We love Natsume fan club', 'Beauty Mikan-sama' and 'Kawaii Mikan-sama'.

"See I told you should have went the way I went" said Mikan

"What are you talking about? If we go your way, we might at least not make it by night fall" said Natsume

"But look, we went your way and we found a huge chicken in the road. Besides that, it attack it thanks to you" said Mikan

"Well what you want to do? Stand there until it moves?" said Natsume

"Well it's better than what just happened" said Mikan as they argue while walking to their line and get their food. As they got their food and went to their friends, they sat down and started eating, but then they had forgotten that they are locked with each other. Mikan looked at the handcuff than at Natsume. Mikan looked at her friends staring on how Hotaru and Ruka eat. Ruka is feeding some seafood to Hotaru while Hotaru wait till it's her turn to feed him. As it goes the same for Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Nekome, etc. Mikan sigh. She grabbed her fork and knife to help cut Natsume's food and feed Natsume. Natsume didn't want it because it's kind of embarrassing.

"Come on, eat it" said Mikan as she placed the fork of steak towards Natsume's mouth

"No way"

"Come on, don't complain back. Just eat it" said Mikan

"No"

"Don't argue back, just do it!" said Mikan as she is getting a little irritating. Natsume looked at her with his' crimson eyes. Mikan stared at his' eyes as their eyes had met. She blushed and turned to look at her food. Natsume came closer and whisper

"Don't ever blushed just because you stared at me" Natsume whisper making Mikan furious

"I WASN'T BLUSHING BECAUSE I STARED AT YOU" shouted Mikan as everyone turned and looked at her making her blushed again. Natsume smirked as he grabbed her hand that is 

holding a fork with a piece of steak and placed it inside her mouth making her shocked and everyone else.

"Natsume?" whisper Mikan. Natsume took the fork out of his mouth and looked at her and then the plate. Mikan looked at him and then for a few second, she knows what he was talking about. She continues cutting the steak into piece and started feeding him. People could not believe on what they are seeing. Natsume, the prince, letting a girl feed him. Usually, he would burn them but somehow he let Mikan. Hanako couldn't believe this. She was so mad that she is cutting her steak though the plate and the table.

"Hey Natsume, when is it my turn that you are going to feed me?" said Mikan

"You can feed yourself" said Natsume as he took a manga book out and started reading it. Mikan pouted and started eating without Natsume's help. After she finished, they left the cafeteria to go to Natsume's room since its 7:30 P.M. After a few doors they passed, they finally made it. Natsume's opened it and they walked in together. Mikan remember last time she came into her room by mistake. She blushed on what had happened. Natsume saw this and hit her head.

"Hey, why you did that for?" Mikan asked

"Because you were blushing" said Natsume

"Yeah, but you don't have to hit me" said Mikan

"…"

"Well anyway, can I use your bath tub" said Mikan

"Are you sure? Don't you remember that we have to stay by each other since of this stupid handcuffs" said Natsume and then Mikan blushed. That mean….Natsume have to take a shower with Mikan. Mikan blushed really hard.

"Uhhmm"

"Tch…don't worry, I saw your half of your body and there is no attention of me to see it again" said Natsume

"Hmp…pervert" said Mikan

"So did you bring your clothes?" Natsume asked. Mikan eyes widen

"I forgot" said Mikan. Natsume sigh. He went to his' clothes following by Mikan. Natsume opened his' closet and scanned through his' clothes. He found a white T-shirt and a blue short. Mikan got his clothes and was confused

"Here, you can use it since it's already late. Hurry up and take a bath so I can take it later. I won't look" said Natsume. Mikan sigh as they both walked to the bathroom. Mikan tried to take her clothes off but couldn't since of Natsume's hand.

"Having a fun?" said Natsume as he was behind her

"N-NO!" said Mikan as she tried to get her shirt off. Natsume sigh and turned around making him in front of her face to face.

"PERVERT!" shouted Mikan as she was about to slap her but Natsume caught her hand forbidding him to get slap.

"Don't even try. Here let me help you so I can get on with this" said Natsume as he was about to take her shirt off but Mikan used her hand and slap his' hand making Natsume a little mad.

"NO! You said that you won't look and now you in front of me taking me clothes out?" said Mikan. Natsume rolled her eyes as he got both of her hands and slam her into the wall making her little bit in pain.

"Look, I'm not that kind of person will do that. I just want to get on with this so I can sleep" said Natsume as Mikan can feel his breathe going pass her face. Mikan looked on the floor.

"Fine, but you better not do anything that harasses me" said Mikan as Natsume let go of her hand. Natsume helped Mikan take her clothes off but when it comes to her undergarment, Mikan did it by herself while Natsume closed his eyes. Mikan got in the bathtub that is warm with bubbles. Mikan grab soap and started brushing it through her skin. It smells really nice as she was thinking of something.

"I wonder if Natsume smell like this. Wait, why am I thinking of him?" thought Mikan as she put that aside. She hurry washes the soap off her body. Natsume waited boringly as he looked around. Then his eyes went on the mirror and it showed Mikan's body but not her private areas of course, just her back and yeah. Natsume eyes widen and then turned. He blush a little as his' bangs covered his eyes. When Mikan was done, It was Natsume turned. Mikan got dressed as she put on the white T-shirt which reaches down to her mid-thigh so it looks like she is wearing a dress. Mikan tried to put on the shorts but whenever she tried many time, it just keep on dropping on the floor.

"Natsume, do you have any smaller size than this?" Mikan asked as Natsume took out his shirt making Mikan blushed really hard as she turned the other way.

"That's the smallest size I have" said Natsume as he pulled down his' pant.

"I guess I have to wear without it then…sigh" thought Mikan as she waited for Natsume. After few minutes of taking a bath, brushing teeth, using the bathroom, and some arguing, they finally finished and are not resting on Natsume's bed. Well, except Mikan that is on the floor.

"Natsume, why can't I sleep on your bed?" asked Mikan

"Because this is my bed" said Natsume

"NATSUME" shouted Mikan

"Fine! Just shut up already" said Natsume as he moved over. Mikan got it and smiled

"Thanks" said Mikan as she smiled. Natsume blushed but before Mikan can see it, he hides it with his bangs.

"Good night, Natsume" said Mikan as she went to sleep

"Baka…I wonder why her smile looks familiar" said Natsume as he wonders but then let it go since he had a rough day today.

* * *

iCHigOgRl: So how was it? I hope you guys like it because i work really hard on it. Now then next is the Fire Dragon meets Water Phoniex. Well please do review and if any questions need to be answers please do write it on the review. I'll try my best to answer it for you guys ok? Now then enjoy the sneak peek.

_Sneak Peek:_

_"Natsume, who that kid? Is it yours?" Mikan asked_

_"Idiot that's not my kid. Do I look old to you?" said Natsume_

_"No, but he kind of looks like you" said Mikan_

_"Baka, that's because he is my little brother" said Natsume_

iCHigOgRl: So, i guess the next chapter is going to show...guess who? YOUCHI! XD Well until the next chapter, review ok?

BYE BYE!


	11. Crown 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I repeat DON't own Gakuen Alice!**

iCHigOgRl:HI HI! OMG, I'M SOOOOO EXTREME SO SORRY! T-T i Know i suppose to update this but i been extremely busy. Well i hope you guys will forgive me. So please enjoy this chapter! 3

**Thanks to the people that review the previous chapter **

NatsuMikan 4ev3r- Thank you and you welcome. That's why i thought of this project of them being together On the " Fire dragon meets Water Phoenix", I'm still working on that because i need to edit it and change few things and i been busy because i had to work to help my mom at her shop so yeah, but i 'll try to update both of them as fast as i can ok? Thank again  
AYUMU10  
xxanimeloverforever18xx- Oh it's alright! At least you like my story than it's alright  
moon- Oh yeah, I read the whole thing but Mikan have a stealing alice because she inherit it from her mother while she inherit the nullification alice from her father, but i wanted to be a SEC because i thought it was interesting and thank you that you like my story a lot XD  
StarAngel02  
XxHolyTenshixX-haha. LOl! I couldn't think of anything for Natsume and Mikan to be together except this project so i thought maybe i should make it a story out of it so here it is  
elfspirit7  
xXStarryangelzXx  
dominiqueanne  
kawaiimikan-chii  
animeaddict09  
iluvanime-No, he doesn't. The part when she knows about her other alice is not ready yet. I'm sorry, but i can't tell you that she is the missing princess because it's going to ruin the story. You will see what's going to happen later in the story.  
Irumi Kanzaki  
Youichiix33

**ENJOY EVERYONE! **

* * *

**-Next day, inside the cafeteria-**

It was a beautiful sunny day. Everyone was happy but later on…

"Gosh, this is so boring. What are we going to do for the whole day? Since we don't have class today because this project" Koko asked boringly as he played with his' food

"What are you trying to say Koko? You wanted to learn something today? That's unusual" said Nekome as other people laughed except Hotaru. She is trying to make a small robot for the Russian people at Russia. Koko tried to read Nekome mind.

"Hm, I wonder what Nonoko is doing today? Maybe I should ask her to go on a date with me. But what should I say?" thought Nekome as he was getting nervous while blushing a little. Koko chuckled. Nekome snapped and glared at Koko since he heard him chuckled in his' mind

"You didn't?" –thought Nekome

"Hm, want me to repeat? I'll take that as a yes. _Hm, I wonder what Nonoko is doing today? Maybe I should ask her to go on a date with me today? But what should I say?_ Hmmm?" –thought Koko

"AH! You better not tell her this" – thought Nekome

"What if I said I will tell her? Since you embarrassed me. I should repay you back with the same prize" –thought Koko

"Sigh- fine what you want?" –thought Nekome

"Hm? I want you to….take all of us to eat at the sushi bar" – thought Koko

"Fine! But only if you don't tell her" – thought Nekome

"Alright! Hey, Nekome is taking us all to the Sushi bar at Central Town and he is going to treat us" said Koko as the group stood up whiles their eyes shines glittery

"REALLY?" said all of them as Nekome sweat dropped

"Y-yeah" said Nekome, all of them cheered but… suddenly, two arguing people came in.

"Ouch! It hurts! Stop it! NATSUME!"Mikan shouted as she jerked her hand away making Natsume in pain

"MIKAN-CHAN!" the fan club shouted as their eyes glittered. They ran towards then but Natsume glared at them. They shivered and went back to their set as nothing had happened. Then they glared at Natsume but of course Natsume glared harder making Mikan fan club stopped and started eating.

"Oi, Stop pulling it Baka" said Natsume

"Who are you calling baka, you baka" said Mikan

"I'm calling you a Baka, you stupid air bag" said Natsume

"Stubborn pig"

"Idiotic girl"

"Grumpy old man"

"Noisy old hag"

"W-what did you call me? O-Old h-ag?" said Mikan. Her head was about to blow up while she glared at him "Well, at least I don't snore when I sleep" After Natsume heard this, he blushed a little. To all the people that heard it, mostly girls, came towards to Natsume while screaming

"WAH! Natsume, you snore? Kawaii" His' fan club shouted as they ran towards Natsume and MIkan but they stopped when Natsume glared at them. They stopped at where they are as their face was showing horror.

"One step and you guys are toasted" said Natsume. They stepped back and went back to what they were doing as they looked at Mikan with jealousness.

"Oi, Natsume, do you want to come with us to Central Town? We're going to go to the Sushi Bar. Nekome is treating us" said Koko as he smiled but Nekome frowned.

"No"

"Oh come on Natsume, let's go. Pleeeaaassseee" Mikan begged Natsume with puppy eyes with her face telling him you-can't-resist-this-puppy-eyes. Natsume sigh meaning he gave up. Mikan smiled.

"Yay! Come on guys lets go" said Mikan as she ran out of the cafeteria, dragging Natsume that had a poker face. The group all stood up and followed them. When they were out, a little kid pop out of nowhere and looked at them.

"Central Town?"

**-Inside the bus-**

"Natsume, would you mind stop hurting my wrist? OUCH!" Mikan shouted

"That's what you get for dragging me" said Natsume as he looked out the window. Before Mikan was about to say something, a little kid was next to her. He had gray hair with green eyes.

"Hey little kid" said Mikan. She smiled to him. The kid stared at her and then he tried to reach for something. Mikan looked at him and then…

"OUCH!" Mikan shouted as her hair was being pulled by the little kid.

"Ouch! OUCH! Little kid, Stop p-pulling my HAIR!"Mikan shouted as her head is getting hurt. The little kid stopped and let go of Mikan's hair.

"Thank you, Now please…AH!" Mikan shouted as she was being chased my ghost.

"AH! Please stop!" Mikan begged as she hugged Natsume by accident. Natsume blush a little but got over it. Natsume looked at who was the little kid and it happened to be…

"Youchi?" said Natsume. Youchi smiled as the ghost disappeared.

"Ghost, ghost, GHOST!" Mikan shouted

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Itai, Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she rubbed her head.

"Baka, the ghosts are gone" said Hotaru

"Oh, Ops. Sorry" said Mikan as sweat dropped. Mikan looked around and then stopped when she saw the little kid that was the one that pulled her hair was on Natsume.

"Natsume, who's that kid? Is he yours?" Mikan asked.

"Idiot that's not my kid. Do I look old to you?" said Natsume

"No, but he kind of looks like you" said Mikan

"Baka, that's because he is my little brother" said Natsume

"Really? What is his name?" Mikan asked

"Youchi meet Baka, Baka meet Youchi" said Natsume in a plain tone. Mikan turned red because of anger

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"IMAI/HOTARU"

**-At the center of Central town-**

"Come on guys, let's go to the sushi bar" said Koko

"Nah, I'll pass. I want to go and try those fluff puffs" said Mikan as she jumped up and down causing Natsume to do the same. Their friends laughed.

"Wow Natsume, are you turning into little Mikan now?" Koko asked.

_Sniff._

"Hey, do you guys smell something…burning?" Koko asked as he sniff. Anna eyes widen

"Koko! Your hair" said Anna as she pointed at Koko's hair. Koko looked up and his' hair was burning.

"AH!" Koko shouted as he screamed like a girl making their friends laughed at him.

"Natsume! Stop the fire" said Mikan. Natsume stopped the fire but it was too late. Koko's hair was gone.

"WAH! My hair! Nonoko, can you make a potion?" Koko asked

"Hm, I'm not sure. I had never made a potion that can make hair coming out from your head. But I'll do my best. I just need to go to the ingredient store for making potion. Nekome, come on" said Nonoko as she ran to a potion store to get some ingredient.

"Hey, Nekome! Come back here! You still need to treat us at the sushi bar! COME BACK HERE" Koko shouted as he chased Nekome while dragging Anna

"Well I guess I'm going to get something also. Coming Nogi?" Hotaru asked as Ruka nodded for replied.

"Come on, Natsume. Let's go" said Mikan as she pulled the handcuff making Natsume winced

"Whatever, just stop pulling it" said Natsume. Mikan smiled and walked with Natsume together with Youchi. After walking for a few minutes, they finally made it to the fluff puff stand

"Hello there! How many boxes would that be?" The seller asked

"Youchi, do you want one?" Mikan asked

"Hm"

"I guess that's a yes, Can I have two please?" Mikan asked the seller

"OK, two box" said the seller. When he opened the box, there was only one box left." Oh, I'm sorry but there is only one"

"Ok. I'll take it" said Mikan

"Here you go" said the seller as he handed thee fluff puff to Mikan as Mikan gave the rabbits to the seller

"Thank you very much! Enjoy your delicious fluff puff" said the seller

"Thank you" said Mikan as she got the box and try to find a place to sit, but it seems today there are a lot of people going out and go shopping

"Wow, there so many people. I can barely see the floor below my feets" said Mikan. Natsume looked around also, but then he felt a tug on his' pants. Natsume looked down and it was Youchi pointing a spot.

"Good job Youchi. Hey Baka, if you're down searching around, there is a spot right over there" said Natsume

"Stop calling me Baka. I can be an idiot sometime but don't have to say that all the time you know. For a prince like you, you sure pretty rude. So where is it?" Mikan asked as she turned around

"Right there" said Natsume as he pointed and turned around. When they turned at the same time, their face was only few inches away from each other. Mikan eyes widen and then blushed.

"Wah! That was close. Come on Mikan, we didn't kiss or anything but…why is my heart pounding like this? I never had this kind of feeling before unless I'm nervous but why would I be nervous?" thought Mikan as she looked the other way. Natsume just stared at her and pulled the handcuff making Mikan in pain.

"Ouch! HEY, DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO STOP PULLING IT!" Mikan shouted

"…"

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Why are you not answering me? HEY!" Mikan shouted again

"…"

"He-…hm?" Mikan was cut off when Youchi placed a fluff puff inside her mouth

"Be quit, old hag" said Youchi. Mikan eyes widen. Youchi sat under the sakura tree as he munches on the fluff puff. Mikan swallowed it.

"NATSUME! How dare you teach your brother these words?" Mikan shouted while pointing at Natsume. Natsume wasn't even listening. He was busy reading his' manga book. Mikan stared at him and sigh.

"I guess this can't be helped" said Mikan as she went to Youchi and sat down beside him. Mikan grab a piece and throw it into her mouth. Youchi did the same.

"Natsume, do you want one?" Mikan asked as she placed a piece in front of him. Natsume ignore her as he kept on reading her manga

"Natsume?"

"…"

"Hello? NA-SU-ME"

"…"

"-breathe in- NATSUME!" Mikan shouted next to his ear

"Shut Up!"

"Hmp! How rude" said Mikan as she cross her arm in front of her chest. Natsume still reading his book, but actually by the look of it, you can see that he is looking at her in his' corner eye.

"Why can't I stop looking at her? She is just a normal girl and yet why do I have a feeling that I know her before?" Natsume thought as he pretends to read his book when he is actually looking at Mikan. Mikan felt someone is staring at her and she felt unease. She turned and saw that Natsume is looking at her

"Natsume?" Mikan called Natsume. Natsume snap and looked at her with an emotional face

"What baka?" Natsume asked making Mikan vein popped out

"I swear, you are like Hotaru but then Hotaru actually care about me, well that's what I think" said Mikan. Natsume sweat dropped and also Youchi. Youchi reach down into the box for my fluff puff but it seems to run out. Youchi had a sad face as if he was about to cry. Mikan looked at Youchi and was wondering what's wrong.

"Youchi, did you finish all your fluff puff?" Mikan asked as Youchi nodded in replied

"Well then, tomorrow maybe I can take you to Central Town again and buy you more ok?" Mikan smiled to Youchi brightly making Youchi smiled too. Mikan eyes widen because since today he had also been mean to her like pull her hair, call her name, etc. Youchi thought of something. He looked at Natsume and then Mikan. Then he smiled

"Ok one-chan" said Youchi as he smiled to her. He don't know why but he felt that she was like a sister to her even though they don't know each that well but you can still try right? Natsume looked at his' little brother in shock but didn't show.

"Since when did Youchi ever call at girl one-chan? And Youchi just met her today? Hm, I guess Youchi had some interest in her. Youchi, do you think it's a good idea? Well I guess we can see" Natsume thought as he smiled a little. Mikan looked at Natsume and swear she saw Natsume smiled. Than a flash was shown out of the blues.

"Ca-Ching. Jack pot" Hotaru whisper as she took more picture of them.

"Imai, I think we should go" Ruka whisper as he begging them to leave them some privacy

"Why? I'm making a lot of money here. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm going to sell these pictures to those annoying fan club so I can be rich" said Hotaru. In her mind she was laughing evilly like a mad genius. Ruka sweat dropped at her expression

"Imai, I think we should really go before they are going to find us or we will be toast by Natsume" said Ruka. Even though Ruka knows that Natsume won't burn him but Ruka was worry that he might hurt Hotaru

"Hyuuga is your cousin. So why do you think that he will burn us alive? I can just use you as my shield anyway" said Hotaru emotionally

"But…" before Ruka was about to talk, he tripped making him fall following by Hotaru. Without Hotaru notices it, Hotaru fall on top on him. While falling, Hotaru accidently took at picture of them facing each other. Hotaru was on top of Ruka and her hands were on his' chest. Ruka was under Hotaru as he holds Hotaru's hand since they are partner so that means their hands were handcuff. Hotaru blushed but her bangs covered it. Ruka face was like a tomato. It was SO red it can make them go blind.

"Sorry" said Ruka without looking at her

"…" Hotaru was silent. Just then, Mikan, Natsume, and Youchi pass by and saw their position. Mikan gasp in disbelief. Natsume smirked. Youchi just had a confused face.

"HOTARU…RUKA! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Mikan shouted out loud. Ruka and Hotaru looked at them and then looked at each other. They blushed even more and they got up together. Ruka helped Hotaru, but Hotaru got her hand back and looked the other way. Ruka was confused and then his' heart got hit by an arrow. It was silent. Then Natsume talked

"Eh, we better go now, It's getting late and they must been waiting for us" said Natsume. They nodded and walked together. When they were there, they saw their friends. Koko was back to his self again with his' hair. He was busy eating sushi. He was eating nonstop. Nekome had waterfall tears coming down from his eyes meaning he spent all his savings.

"Hey, they're over there" said Anna as she pointed at Mikan and them.

"Hey Anna, Nonoko, Nekome, and Koko" said Mikan. Nonoko looked at them but then stopped when she looked at Hotaru. She was wondering so she asked

"Hi! Uhm, Imai? Are you alright?" Nonoko asked worryingly. The group looked at her.

"…"

"Uhm I think we should leave her alone" Koko told them. It seems that Koko knew.

"Hm, Ok" said Nonoko as the group understand.

"Youchi-sama" said a lady in a maid outfit. Youchi turned and so did Mikan and Natsume.

"Suki?" said Youchi as he let go of Natsume's had and ran to the girl

"Youchi, i had been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Suki asked

"I had been with Oni-chan and One-chan" said Youchi

"Oh i see, well at least you're safe than that's good. Did you had fun?" Suki asked

"Yup, I did" said Youchi as he smiled

"Natsume, who's that girl?" Mikan asked

"It's Youchi personal maid" said Natsume

"Oh"

"One-chan" said Youchi as Youchi ran towards Mikan and jumped on her giving her a hug while Mikan caught him

"Today was fun. Let's do it someday ok?" said Youchi. Mikan smiled and nodded as in yes

"Of course Youchi. Just come by our class room and we can go to Central town anytime" said Mikan

"Thank you One-chan" said Youchi as he kissed Mikan's cheek. Mikan blushed while Natsume looked the other way.

"Bye bye Oni-chan, One-chan" said Youchi as he jump off from Mikan and ran to Suki while waving bye to them

"Natsume, let's go" said Mikan

"Hm" They walked together inside the bus with their friends. Today it was tiring for them. They sat together like a loving couples except one.

"Imai, I said I was sorry"

"…"

"Imai"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Hey don't just forget about me Nogi boy. Hotaru will never be yours, right Hotaru-chan?" said Raikou as he pop out of nowhere between them.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"HOTARU-CHAN!" Raikou shouted. Hotaru got out a Baka bomb and it looks like it's about to explode. Everyone eyes widen. Hotaru gave it to Raikou and hide inside a caterpillar tent for protection.

**BOOM!**

"IMAI/HOTARU" Everyone in the bus shouted

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well that's it! Hope you guys love it and Please Review! I really want to know what do you guys think of it! Please leave good reviews because it really cheers me up so than i can update it faster. Sometime i'm like that XD Oh! By the way, please read the 'Heart of Eternity' It's my new fanfiction story. I hope you guys don't like it because it's really going to hurt me T-T Well please review and enjoy the sneak peek

_Sneak Peek:_

_"MIKAN!" shouted Ren as she ran towards Mikan and Natsume. MIkan and Natsume turned and saw Ren running towards them  
_

_"Oh hi Ren" Mikan greeted  
_

_"Can you still give me your answer?" Ren asked as Ren stared at Mikan with a serious face  
_

_"Answer? What answer?" Mikan asked confusingly  
_

_"My confession. Don't tell me that you forgot about it" said Ren. Mikan then remember it and then she got nervous. Natsume stared at them as he listened carefully  
_

_"Uhm...Ren I..."_

iCHigOgRl: Hm. What will Mikan's answer be? And what will Natsume do after hearing this? Will she say yes right infront of Natsume!? Well, i guess we have to wait till the next chapter.

Bye you guys!

* * *


	12. Crown 10

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Hey everyone. Ouchie T-T

-Mikan opened the door-

Mikan: Hey iCHigOgRl...WHAT HAPPENED!

iCHigOgRl: WAH! -fall off the chair-

Mikan: iCHigOgRl?

iCHigOgRl: Ouchie, Ouchie, Ouchie T-T. Sorry Mikan-chan, your scared me right there

Mikan: So you're saying i'm scary? -eyes watery-

iCHigOgRl: Uh... no i mean, I thought you went somewhere with Natsume and ain't coming back until later on

Mikan: Oh, about that...we came back yesterday! -smile-

iCHigOgRl: YAY! -I was about to ran over there but my pain came back-

OUCHIE! T-T

Mikan: iCHigOgRl, What happened?

iCHigOgRl: Oh nothing. hehehe, i just got my arm hurt and my waist. It was fine yesterday but somehow today, it feels painful whenever i move to much T-T

Mikan: Awh, How terrible, I'll ask Hotaru to help. HOTARU!

iCHigOgRl: H-H-Hotaru...

Hotaru: What you want? Can't you see i was busy?- Hotaru walked in

Mikan: I'll pay you 500 rabbits to heal iCHigOgRl

Hotaru: -eyes shining- DEAL!

iCHigOgRl: Mikan...H-Hotaru

Hotaru: hehehe

iCHigOgRl: WAH! HELP! OUCHIE T-T

Mikan: I'll be taking care of this

To the people that review the previous chapter...From iCHigOgRl

**Thank you to all the people that review Crown 9. Also, I was really happy that 21 reviews that's why i update it a bit early Hope you guys enjoy this chapter now!**

catheriney2004- Thank you! D  
mibeaivy9  
elfspirit7  
SinShu  
NatsuMikan 4ev3r-awh, thank you and i'm happy that you're supporting me and also, i'm really glad you're going to read the other story of mind.  
ally094  
-natsume-luvr25-  
crimsonMoonlight20  
Dera Sin  
xXStarryangelzXx  
Smoochynose-Hm, i think that's a great idea i think i might try to do that for the next chapter ok D  
xxanimeloverforever18xx  
dominiqueanne  
rubberball  
AYUMU10-ok, sorry about that. I'll try to update faster as i can ok?  
iimAdOrKabLe  
Lycrea  
Irumi Kanzaki  
sexy Seren  
Youichiix33  
XxHolyTenshixX

**Also, thank you to these people that review other chapters.**

catheriney2004

Janice

Dera Sin

**ENJOY EVERYONE! (:3)**

* * *

__

"Imai, I said I was sorry"

"…"

"Imai"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Hey don't just forget about me Nogi boy. Hotaru will never be yours, right Hotaru-chan?" said Raikou as he pop out of nowhere between them.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"HOTARU-CHAN!" Raikou shouted. Hotaru got out a Baka bomb and it looks like it's about to explode. Everyone eyes widen. Hotaru gave it to Raikou and hide inside a caterpillar tent for protection.

**BOOM!**

"IMAI/HOTARU" Everyone in the bus shouted

**-Next day, morning-**

"-Yawn- huh?" Mikan woke up. Mikan looked around. Seems she is still sleeping at Natsume's room. Mikan looked down. She blushed on seeing how adorable Natsume looked like. Mikan stared at Natsume. Natsume was sleeping calmly.

"Hm. Natsume is still asleep. Usually he would wake up early and then hit my head to wake me up. What a meanie. Hmp! –pouted- but…he looks so calm when he sleeps" Mikan thought as she brushed his' bangs out of his face. Natsume moved a little which made Mikan surprised. Natsume accidently grabbed Mikan's hand. Mikan eyes widen.

"Oh crap! Did I wake him up?" Mikan thought worryingly as her mind was telling her something bad might happened to her

"Princess…sa-ku-ra…" Natsume whispered as a tear dropped came down from his' cheek. Mikan was wondering what Natsume is thinking. Since, it was her first time seeing him cry.

"I bet Hotaru would love to see this" said Mikan to herself but in a whisper tone as she as she giggled.

"Besides, who's this princess sakura? And why is Natsume crying? Natsume…Ow…my head hurt" Mikan wanted to use her hands to make the pain go away but it seems like she can't do that since Natsume is holding her hand.

"Huh? It's that little girl and...a man?"

**-Inside Mikan's thought-**

_"Daddy?" said a little girl as she came out of nowhere. The little girl stared at the man that is reading some document. The man looked at the little girl and then smiled_

_"Ah, my little princess. Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to play with the princes and princesses?" the king asked. The king was around 30 years old._

_"They said something that made me mad. Hmp. And…"_

_"And?"_

_"Me want to see daddy" said the little princess as the king laughed. He walked towards the little princess._

_"Awh, that's why daddy loves you" said the king as he carried the little princess. The little princess smiled_

_"I lwuve you too daddy" said the little princess as she hugged the king. The king smiled. Then the queen came_

_"Honey, I can't find ichigo. Have you seen her? Oh! She's with you" said the queen as she walked towards them. Mikan looked at the queen and then smiled_

_"Mommy!" the little princess shouted. The king placed her down as the little princess ran towards the queen. The queen went down on her knee with her arm out waiting for a hug from the little princess. The princess ran towards the queen and hugged her as the queen hugged her back_

_"Why did you ran away? Why aren't you playing with your friends? " the queen asked as she broke the hug as she looked at her. The little princess pouted as she cross her arms around her chest_

_"Because…they shaid…I looked like a pig" said the little princess. The king and queen looked at each other._

_"…"_

_"HAHAHAHA" the king and queen laughed. The little princess looked at them with an angry face. The little girl ran towards her father and punched him lightly_

_'Daddy and mommy are meanies" said the little princess_

_"Sorry dear, it's just that…hahaha… it's so funny" said the king as little tears came down from the corner of his' eyes  
_

_"But they are meanies for saying I am a pig…am I a pig?" the little princess asked_

_"If you keep eating more cakes, then of course you might as well turn into a pig" said a little boy. The boy was 5 years old. He was standing in the door looking at them. The king and queen looked at the boy_

_"Well hello there…Prince-"said the king was cut off by the little princess_

_"It's YOU! You be quite about me being a pig. It's your fault that they laughed at me. Hmp" said the little princess. She turned around not looking at him. The little boy rolled his eyes while walking towards her_

_"Well, you weren't being a ladylike and beside, you act like one too. Eating like one, running like one, and even snore like one" said the little boy as he smirked. The little princess face turned red from embarrassment. She turned around with her face changed in anger.  
_

_"YOU…I'll get you. Come here meanie" said the little girl as she went and chased him. The boy was surprised and ran away from her_

_"I told you, you are not a ladylike. You shouldn't run like a pig" said the boy as he laughed while running_

_"Be quit" said the little princess as she chased him._

**-End of Mikan's thought-**

"Huh? The little boy...he looks like...Hm... I wonder if she is-" Mikan thought was cut off when Natsume hit her head

"Ouch! Who…Who did that?" Mikan asked as she looked around. She stopped. She knew who was it already

'Na-Su-Me" Mikan said in an angry tone

"Idiot, when are you going to come back into this world huh? You been sitting there spacing out. Why didn't you wake me up?" Natsume asked as he sat up

"Well I would have woken you up but then you grab my had out of nowhere" said Mikan as she looked down at her hand

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked. He looked down. He blushed. Natsume is STILL holding Mikan's hand. He let go and looked somewhere else

"See! Told you so. BLEH!" said Mikan as she stick her tongue at Natsume. Natsume looked at her as she was some kind of retarded person. Mikan stopped and then remember something.

"Oh right Natsume"

"What is it retarded person?"

"You, shut up. You-you slanted eyes freak!" Mikan shouted

"Ugly moron"

"Old Goat"

"Old Hag"

"uhm…"

"Baka pig"

"SHUT UP! I need to ask you something"

"What"

"Who is princess Sakura?" Mikan asked. Natsume faced changed. Mikan noticed it

"…"

"Natsume…"

"I…killed her" Natsume whisper enough for Mikan to hear. Mikan's eyes widen

"What?! You killed…her?" Mikan asked as she was in shock

"I didn't really killed her…I just couldn't save her" said Natsume as his' bangs covered his' eyes

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked

"…" Natsume was silent. Mikan looked up at Natsume as she moved his' bangs to the side. Mikan was surprised to see Natsume crying. He was upset and Mikan can see it

"Natsume?"

"She…was right there and yet I can't save her. Why? Why didn't I ran fast enough to save her from falling down from the cliff? I killed her" Natsume whisper

"Natsume…It's an accident. That doesn't mean you killed her. I mean, she can be around Japan for now" said Mikan as she tried to cheered Natsume up.

"But still…I killed her for not saving her. I took responsibility on taking care of her. I KILLED HER" Natsume shouted. Mikan can't stand it no more. She raised her right hand and…

**SLAP!**

Natsume eyes widen. Natsume looked at her with his eyes widen in surprised.

"BAKA! You didn't killed her. Why would you say that when it's all an accident. Sure, you couldn't save her but still…you can't just give up on finding her, right?" said Mikan as she too started crying

"…"

"So please don't say that you killed her because…it's just an accident" Mikan whisper. Natsume looked at her and whip her tears

"Hm" Natsume looked at her and then smiled A LITTLE though, but Mikan saw it. Mikan stopped crying.

"Natsume…you smiled?" Natsume blushed as he looked the the other way

"N-No I didn't Baka, you must be blind" said Natsume

"If I'm blind then, I wouldn't have seen you smiled. Now answer me" said Mikan

"…"

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted again

"SHUT UP WATERMELON" Natsume shouted out loud. Mikan blushed.

"You-You-...PERVERT" Mikan shouted so loud that everyone in the dorm can hear it as another slap came across Natsume face

**-Inside the Cafeteria-**

"Yawn"

"Good morning Koko and Anna! How's…uh?" Yu looked at Koko. Koko's face looks horrible. The group looked at him as their eyes widen. All of them spit their food out except Hotaru.

"What? What about my face?" Koko asked

"N-nothng, Nothing. You're handsome as ever. Hehehe" Anna lied as she fake laughed

"Here...look" said Nonoko as she took her mirror out and put it in front of Koko's face. Anna tried to covered it before Koko couldn't see it but too late. Koko looked at the mirror and eyes widen. His' cheek was all skinny with his eyes red. It looks like he is some kind of zombie

"WAH! WHAT HAPPEN? My face…My beautiful face" said Koko as he ran like a maniac while dragging Anna.

"What did you do to cause your face like that?" Yu asked

"I didn't do anything that made my face like this...I think" said Koko as he still running like a maniac

"Did you eat something wrong yesterday or something?" Nekome asked. Anna looked the other way.

"No! Wait…yesterday night, I did ate Anna's cookies" said Koko. Anna eyes widen.

"Eh...hehehe…i guess i have no choice. Huh?" said Anna as she sweat dropped. Koko stopped. He turned his' head slowly at Anna

"Anna...YOU did this? But why?" Koko asked

"I didn't do it on purpose. Beside, I suppose to throw it away" said Anna

"What's inside your cookies that made my face like this!?" Koko asked as he pointed at his face.

"Well…" Anna looked up with her index finger tapping her chin

**-Flashback-**

**-Inside the cooking store-**

_"Wow! This looks cute. I bet my cookies would taste great with this ingredient" said Anna as she looked at this new packet. She was about to grab the packet but then Nonoko called_

_"Hey Anna, hurry! We been standing her for a long time. And I'm getting tired" Nonoko whined  
_

_"Coming" said Anna as she grabs the packet, but it was the wrong packet. It was a face make-over for Halloween that can last for 4 hours. Anna paid her things and left while walking with Koko._

_"Finally, let's go" said Nonoko_

_"Okay" said Anna_

_"YES, IT'S SUSHI TIME" Koko shouted._

_"Hm I guess Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Youchi, and Ruka is not going to join with us" said Nonoko_

_"At least I won't be spending too much" said Nekome. They went to the sushi bar. Koko order 20 dishes of sushi which had made Nekome eyes widen. Nekome fainted when he saw the bill. When they finished, they met the group. After when the riding the bus, they went back to their dorm._

**_-Inside Koko's room-_**

_"Okay, I'm finished" said Anna as she finished baking her cookies_

_"Hm, it smell so good" said Anna as she cheered._

_"It sure does" said Koko_

_"Would you be the first to try?" Anna asked_

_"Sure" said Koko as he took one cookie and placed the whole thing inside his' mouth_

_"Hm…it's delcious Annna" said Koko as he got more cookies and placed it all inside his mouth and swallowed in one single bite. Anna blushed at the compliment  
_

_"That's good. Uh oh, Koko, can you help me clean this mess?" Anna asked as she pointed on the table_

_"Sure" said Koko. Anna and Koko got a garbage can and clean the mess that Anna made. Anna got the empty packet. Then something caught her eyes._

_"Wait…this wasn't the packet that I choice at the store" thought Anna as she turned the packet. Her eyes widen._

_"Uh oh" said Anna_

_"What?" Koko asked._

_"Uhm, it's nothing" said Anna as she became nervous._

_"Maybe…it won't affect him…I hope" __Anna __ thought as she kept on cleaning_

**-End of Flash back**

"So that's what happened, but it can be cured right?" Ruka asked

"Yeah, it's has a limit. 4 hours" said Anna as she sweat dropped

"WHAT!? 4 HOURS!?" Koko shouted. Then Koko felt his hair burning

"AH" Koko screamed

"Don't shouted. I already heard enough" said Natsume as he walked in with Mikan

"GOOD MORNING" said Mikan.

"Good morning Mikan" said the group

"Awh, my hair is burn again" said Koko as waterfull tears came down from his' cheek

"Don't worry, I got extra potion left for hair grow" said Nonoko. Koko had a big smiled

"REALLY?! YES, SCORE" Koko shouted . Koko ran in slow motion to Nonoko to get the potion. Nonoko accidently dropped it when she felt and earthquake. Koko ran as fast he can before the bottle breaks

"N-N-N-O-O-O-O" said Koko slow motion but he caught it. He sigh but then…

"MIKAN-SAMA/-SAN" Mikan's fan club shouted as they ran towards Mikan. The fan club stomp on Koko and Anna since Koko dragged Anna

"Ow..ow..ouch…ouch…OUCH!" Koko and Anna shouted in pain.

**SMASH!**

Koko eyes widen. He looked at his hands and the bottle was gone. He looked around and the bottle shattered. Koko eyes widen in shock

"NOOOOO!! Now I'm going to be bold…FOR-EV-ER!" said Koko as he hide behind the shadows.

"Oh, Koko I got another spare" said Nonoko. Koko turned as the bright light shined on him.

"Really!? YES" said Koko as he race towards Nonoko and grab the bottle and left to put the potion on his head and so did Anna. The group looked at Mikan and Natsume as the Mikan's fan club went to Mikan

"Mikan-sama! You looked pretty as ever, here have my breakfast" said fan boy 1

"No, Mikan-san would never eat your food. Of course, she should eat my food since I made it" said a fan girl 1

"Tch, you might as well eat it since she is eating mine" said fan girl 2

"Haha, don't make me laugh. Who would your food since it's full of poison" said fan boy 2

"FYI I just made you laugh smart one and it's not poison" said fan girl 2

"Mikan-san, please accept mine"

"No mine"

"MINE"

"Uh…" Mikan looked at them as she became hopeless

"FAN CLUBS OF 'BEAUTY MIKAN-SAMA' IN POSITION" said Yuri as the fan girls were in a straight row on the right line. Mikan sweat dropped

"FAN CLUBS OF 'BEAUTY MIKAN-SAMA' ARE IN POSITION" said the fan girls

"FAN CLUBS OF 'KAWAII MIKAN-SAMA' IN POSITION" said Hoshio as the fan boys were in a straight row on the left line. Mikan sweat dropped even more while Natsume felt annoyed

"FAN CLUBS OF 'KAWAII MIKAN-SAMA' ARE IN POSITION" said the fan boys

"HOSHIO! You biter! You copied me" said Hoshio as he pointed at Yuri

"I don't know what are you talking about. I did it first SO…you copied ME" said Yuri as she smirked

"You…You little ugly old hag"

"Ha, old hag? What about you old Man. You're my older brother making you OLDER" said Yuri as she laughed

"Yeah, giving me the rights to do this" said Hoshio as he got a picture of her when she was little using the bathroom. Everyone laughed except Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. Yuri got embarrassed as she made herself invisible. Hoshio was wondering where his sister went. Hoshio felt his' boxer being pulled so…

"Ouch" said Hoshio as he felt his boxer had been pulled over his head

"Now, that you embossed me, I'm going to embarrassed you, Doggy boxer" said Yuri as everyone laughed except the four.

"You, I'll get you" said Hoshio as he used his alice.

"Bring it on" said Yuri

"FAN CLUBS….ATTACK" the two of them shouted as they began a alice fight.

"ALICE FIGHT" some kid shouted as they began fighting.

"Natsume, let's go" said Mikan

"Hm" Natsume and Mikan walked out the cafeteria as the Cafeteria went berserk.

"MIKAN!" Ren shouted as he ran towards Mikan and Natsume as they turned and saw Ren running towards them

"Oh,hi Ren" Mikan greeted

"Can you still give me your answer?" Ren asked as he stared at Mikan with a serious look on his face

"Answer? What answer?" Mikan asked confusingly

"My confession. Don't tell me that you forgot about it" said Ren disappointingly. Mikan tried to remember it.

**-Flashback-**

__

So have you decided it yet?

Mikan wrote on the note and threw it back to Ren. Jinno sense something but ignored it. Ren caught it. He opens and read it.

Yeah, I have decided

Ren smiled as he wrote and threw it back. Mikan caught it without Jinno noticing and opened it as she scanned the note.

Great! So what's your answer?

**-****Flashback-**

She became nervous. Natsume stared at them as he listened carefully

"Uhm...Ren I...well…you see. I don't think it's going to work out. I mean…I just don't want to have a boyfriend right now. Even though you told me lots of time, my answer is going to remain the same. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me" said Mikan as she looked at Ren. Ren looked disappointed. Natsume somehow felt happy on the inside but didn't show.

"Oh I see…uhm…hahaha. Well I guess I have to give up. Even though it's going to be hard but…I'll try. Thanks though" said Ren as he sadly turned away. Mikan grabbed his' elbow.

"Sorry Ren, I really hope we can still be good friend or maybe brother and sisters?" said Mikan. Ren turned and smiled

"Sure…I like that" said Ren. Mikan smiled and hugged him causing Ren to blushed

"Thanks for understanding Ren, O-ni-chan" said Mikan

"Hm, Mikan imouto (little sister)" said Ren. Mikan smiled

"Eh Hm" said Natsume and a girl, that was Ren's partner for the project. The girl was also hugged by Ren. Ren broke the hug

"Sorry Natsume and Linda"

"It's ok" said Linda

"Oh right, we haven't met before huh…uhm…Linda-chan right?" Mikan asked

"Well all I know that you are in my classroom, but nice to meet you Mikan-chan and please just call me Linda" said Linda as she smiled

"It's nice to meet you too and please, just call me Mikan" said Mikan as she smiled. When Linda looked at her, it feels like she wanted to smile again

"Okay" said Linda as she smiled her best smiled ever

"Wow Linda, you have a really nice smile" said Mikan as she complimented.

"Thanks, but it was your smile that made me wanted to smile even more" said Linda. Mikan blushed at the compliment. Ren just chuckled

"Hey, oni-chan, why are you laughing huh?" Mikan asked as she pouted

"Because oni-chan thought you look cute when you blushed" said Ren

"Hmp"

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria. I still haven't ate yet" said Mikan

"Hm" After this, the four of them walk back at the cafeteria to see how things had gone after the little chaos, but when they were there...

"What the heck?" Mikan looked at the cafeteria. Mikan and Linda sweat dropped on how it had look.

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well, that's the end of it. Please review! While doing that please enjoy the sneak peek.

_Sneak Peek:_

_"Both of you will meet me at the Northern Forest. 10 o'clock sharp" said Persona as he disapear_

_"Damn it..." Natsume whisper_

_"What's wrong?" Mikan asked_

_"Baka, i bet it's his plan to make you go and take those stupid missions like the rest of us yet...i don't know why your alice is any special" said Natsume_

_"Missions?" said Mikan _

iCHigOgRl: Seems like Mikan might take mission with Natsume. Hm.. What will ever happene? Will we have to wait till the next chapter.

**JA-NE **

PS: Thank you, Smoochynose for the great idea for the next chapter. So to everyone, please thanks Smoochynose for the great idea for the next chapter Arigato gozaimashita everyone!


	13. Crown 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Hey Everyone! Look, Sorry about the late update. I been so tired lately so i couldn't think on what to write. But, i'll try to get some rest so that i can update it for you guys. Guess what? I got a NEW PUPPY! I'm SOO happy! It's a Shih Zhu and it's a baby boy (giggles). It's only two month old so that makes him a baby. If you want to see him, go to my profile and see ok? but it might say 'veoh ichigogrl93' so just ignore the word ok? well let's get going with the story but first, let me give a special thanks to those people that review the previous chapter

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER **

KamichamaAlice-hehe, well it's ok. I'm not making you so yeah. I just happy that you like it that's all  
mibeaivy9- uhm, ok? well, i'll try update as fast as i can but right now, i been tired lately so don't been pushing me ok? So sorry about the late update  
Fierce Kitten-you are correct but in this story, i changed her last name because she was adopted by the Yoshida family  
iVy- No offense, but i didn't really like the review that you just gave me saying that the cat or dog dump on me. Like i said, i been busy lately and tired which cause me to slow down the updating. So, again, i'm sorry so please don't say harsh review like that. Thank you  
AYUMU10  
elfspirit7  
MikanNatsume4Ever- haha lol  
Sakura-hime246- haha, Lol! Thanks  
krishaNe  
Chichiru chu  
kaWaIi TanGeRinE- Hm, i'ts nice to meet you . Well thanks for review this chapter of course, and the my other story, "Fire Dragon Meets Water Phoenix". I'm really happy that you liked about it and also that you understand why i needed to hurry to finish it . n sure...ok, you review on the "Fire Dragon Meets Water Phoenix" with your other SN "MikanNatsume4Eever" but now this SN. Hope it helps you  
Smoochynose-haha, your review was so close together, it took me like 30 minutes to figure it out XP haha  
xXxdEmOngHuRl289xXx  
Bunny Music-Oh, sorry about that. I'll try my best to fix it ok? X  
Irumi Kanzaki  
Youichiix33  
insaneoneX- hehe, my mouth is shut. You have to figure that out later on Opss, i talk. Oh darn...  
xXOrangesakuraXx  
starrynight3800-Thank you very much, starrynight3800 i really happy about hearing it  
dominiqueanne-haha Lol

Well,** ENJOY EVERYONE! (3)  
**

* * *

_"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria. I still haven't ate yet" said Mikan_

_"Hm" After this, the four of them walk back at the cafeteria to see how things had gone after the little chaos, but when they were there..._

_"What the heck?" Mikan looked at the cafeteria. Mikan and Linda sweat dropped on how it had look._

"What h-happened?" Ren asked. The cafeteria was a total mess. The table were all scattered and broken as well as the chairs, the food were everywhere, the robots were hiding and so were the kids except two people that is standing in the middle of the cafeteria, breathing hard

"I'm not through with you Yuri" said Hoshio as he tried to catch his breathe

"Me too, Hoshio. I'm going to get you" said Yuri as she was on the floor breathing really hard. She tried to get up but then couldn't she was too tired and so was Hoshio. Then they both fell down at the same time. Out of nowhere, Hotaru stood up and then blow a whistle

"K.O. Hoshio and Yuri…TIED" said Hotaru as everyone got up and cheered

"That was cool" said a kid

"Yeah, I mean, I can't believe they both lost but still" said a girl

"Yup" said a girl

"Ok, whoever lost the bit, PAY UP NOW" Hotaru demanded as she stick her palm out for some rabbits. The people that lost the bit paid Hotaru as they started to murmured about her. Hotaru glared at them making them stop.

"WAHAHAHA! I'm rich!" said Hotaru as her eyes were shining with dollar sign

"Uh Imai…I think you went a little overboard" said Ruka as he sweat dropped. Hotaru glared at him making Ruka shivered

"Shut up Nogi. This is between me and business" said Hotaru

"R-right" said Nogi as he sigh

"What happen? You guys?" Mikan asked.

"Oh nothing, Hotaru just made some bet with people that those two will be a tie and it here it is, but I wonder how she knows that it will end up being a tie when ahlf of them bet for Hoshio and the other half bet for Yuri?" Nonoko asked

"it's simple actually…" the group looked at them except Hotaru which she is getting more rabbits.

"Koko, you know! Man, I lost 100 rabbits for betting for Hoshio" said Nekome as he started to cry

"Well actually…I was about to say that she just knows" said Koko as they fell down anime style

"Koko you BAKA" the group shouted at Koko

"Whaaaat?"

"Forget it Koko" said Anna

"Whatever" said Koko as he looked the other way. Then he saw Natsume, Mikan, Ren, and a girl standing there staring at them

"Hey, it's Natsume, Mikan, and Ren" said Koko as he pointed at them, Yuri and Hoshio got up and ran towards Mikan.

"MIKAN-HIME!!" both of them shouted as they ran towards her. Suddenly, Persona appeared out of nowhere. He was just walking by until he spotted Mikan so he hide himself for awhile behind the door as he stared at her. Mikan looked a bit scared until she felt something weird inside her body

**BA-DUMP**

_Huh?_

**BA-DUMP**

_What's going on?_ _I feel like something inside of me, something wanted to come out? Is it my alice? I also felt like...screaming...  
_

"NO!!" Mikan shouted as a big barrier was surrounded around her. Hotaru eyes widen and so did Persona. Yuri and Hoshio stilling running, when they saw the barrier, their eyes widen. They were trying to stop their feet but it was too late.

**BANG!**

Their face was smashed onto the barrier. When you look at it closely, you can see their face deformed as their face slide down to the floor

"R-ouch" Yuri and Hoshio mumbled

"What just happened?" Mikan whisper to herself as her barrier disappeared.

"What was that all about? I just felt something...uh...that was unleash from my body" Mikan thought as she looked at hands

"Hey Mikan, I never knew your Alice can be a barrier" said Anna

"Huh? I didn't know either" said Mikan

"Really? But still it's kinda cool, don't you think so?" Nonoko asked

"I guess so" said Mikan. Persona looked at her and then left with no one to be witness

"Wow, that Toshiba girl is quite powerful" said a girl as she took a bit of her food. After when Sumire heard this, she bang her hand on the table as she stood up with an angry face.

"Shut up, that Yoshida girl…she's getting popular on everything she does. She even has a fan club and also, she is close to the prince, TWO PRINCE!" Sumire yelled as she sticks two fingers out like a peace sign.

"Yeah, who does that bitch think she is, trying to get our princes like that" said a girl with black hair that is tied in a half pony tails

"What a selfish brat, getting everyone to like her when she is nothing but a faker" said a girl with brown hair that is up till her mid shoulder

"Hmp, you're going to pay for this, Yoshida, but first, we have to wait for you get away from our prince Natsume first" said Sumire as she snickered.

**-Back to Mikan-**

"Oh yeah, Mikan who's that girl next to Ren?" Anna asked

"Oh this is Linda, she is Ren's partner" said Mikan

"Hello everyone, I'm Linda, nice to meet you" said Linda as she smiled which made the guys blushed

"Well this is Anna, Koko, Nekome, Nonoko, Ruka, and my best friend Hotaru" said Mikan

"Hey/what's up/Hello" said the group. Nekome look at the clock at it was 7:40 am

"Hey guys, we better go now" said Nekome

"Why?" Mikan asked

"Because…class starts in 20 MINUTES" Nekome shouted. Their eyes widen

"YOU SERIOUS?!" they shouted back

"Would I be joking at a time like this? Besides, it's been three days" said Nekome

"Oh, Crap! Wait, if it's been three days already, then wouldn't this cuff disappear already?" Koko asked

"Yeah, you're right. Narumi-sensei said that it would disappear after three days" said Mikan

"That bastard, don't tell me he's lied about this" said Natsume

"There he is" said Nonoko as she pointed outside the door

"Oh, Bonjour (Good Morning In French) my students" Narumi greeted as he waved to them while smiling, but stopped when they were glaring at him

"-sweat dropped- Uhm, what seems to be the problem?" Narumi asked

"What do you mean? Aren't these cuff suppose to disappear in three days?" said Natsume

"EH? Did I say three days? I mean FOUR DAYS" said Narumi as he smiled

"WHAT?!"

"EH, Bye, but first, Mikan and Natsume, you guys need to go to the dangerous ability class. Someone want to talk to you but I guess Natsume should know who it is.Well, Bye" said Narumi as he dashed away with an angry mob following him. Natsume clenched his hand with anger. Mikan was confused

"Hey Natsume, what is he talking about?" Mikan asked

"Let's go" said Natsume as he turned around and started walking with Mikan following him

"Wait, Natsume, you still didn't answer me yet" said Mikan

"Shut up, Pinky" said Natsume

"Pinky? –Gasp- You saw my panty didn't you" said Mikan as she stopped and pointed at him

"And what if I said yes? What are you going to do?" Natsume asked as he smirked. Mikan pouted then grinned. Natsume looked at her

"What are you grinning about huh, pinky?" Natsume asked

"Oh, you'll see" said Mikan as she still grinning. She kicked Natsume as she tried to make him fall but then she had forgotten that she's still chain with him which had made her fell with him. Natsume saw this, so he made himself balanced so it forbids himself from falling. He saw Mikan falling too but didn't help since she kicked him. Mikan closed her eyes as she reached out for something close to her to make from stop falling. She caught something but then it was too late

**BANG!**

"Ouch! Darn, I guess that didn't help, but what did I grab onto anyway?" Mikan asked as she looked up. While looking up, she saw something that she couldn't believe in her whole entire life

"I think I might know" said Natsume as he tried to hide his anger with his face being red.

"Pft, HAHAHAHA" Mikan laughed as she hold her stomach with one hand while rolling on the floor. Natsume couldn't hold it anymore so then he hit her head

"OUCH! NATSUME" Mikan yelled as she stopped laughing.

"Baka" said Natsume as he pulled his' pants up

"Awh, I never knew you had interest in cat boxer or should I say, kitten boxers. HAHAHA" Mikan laughed again as Natsume hit her head again

"HEY! WOULD YOU STOP?" Mikan asked as she rubbed her head

"Tch, don't tell this to anyone else or I'll burn you" said Natsume

"Hmp, you don't scare me" said Mikan until Natsume glared at her which made her shivered

"Ok, just a little but still, I can use my nullification to nullify your alice" said Mikan. Natsume eyes widen

"What? You have a nullification alice?" Natsume asked

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Mikan asked as she stood up and dust her skirt. Natsume was a bit shocked.

"Hm, she can't be her? But her last name is Yoshida, and besides, there must be some people around this school has nullification. Maybe I should check on this" said Natsume

"Hey Natsume, aren't we suppose to go to the Dangerous Ability room?" Mikan asked

"Erhm, whatever" said Natsume as both of them started walking. Then suddenly a man came down from a tree at the same spot where Mikan and Natsume were.

"Mikan Yoshida, we meet again" said the man as he disappeared

**-Back to Mikan-**

"ACHOO! I think someone is talking about me" Mikan sneezed

"Watch where you're sneezing or you'll get me your idiotic germs, BA-KA" said Natsume as he smirked

"Shut up, and I never thought you will even use the word 'germs' since it's preschool stuff" said Mikan as she grinned

"Shut up" said Natsume as he looked the other way

"One point for me" said Mikan as she did a peace sign

"You really act like a little kid don't you?" Natsume asked

"Hm, I guess so…wait a minute, who are you calling a kid, you preschooler?" Mikan asked

"Preschooler? Aren't you younger than me? Who is a preschooler now" said Natsume

"So, you are saying you're OLD-ER than me as in OLD" said Mikan as she chuckled

"You should shut that mouth of yours" said Natsume

"Bleh, Make me" said Mikan as she turned around. Natsume looked at her then thought of something. Without Mikan noticing, Natsume sprung her around making her facing him. Natsume gazed at her with his most precious…eh, eyes. Mikan was stunned, she looked at him and at that moment, she felt the time had stopped. Natsume went closer and closer. Mikan eyes widen

"Don't tell me he is going to kiss me? ARGH, what to do and this is my first kiss too. I don't want him to kiss me. I'm TOO YOUNG TO FALL IN LOVE! MOM HELP!" thought Mikan nervously as she closed her eyes wishing this could stop. Natsume peeked a little and then smirked. He then chuckled afterwards

"Huh, someone is laughing…wait, I know this laugh" thought Mikan as she opened her eyes.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed with anger

"HAHA, you should've seen your face. HAHA" said Natsume while laughing. Mikan was angry on what Natsume did. She thought that he really was about to kiss him, but then Mikan looked closely to Natsume. It's the first time that she saw him laughing. Mikan just smiled to herself. Natsume stopped laughing and then he turned and looked at Mikan

"What are you smiling about, UG-LY" said Natsume as he started to walk while grinning

"Wha? WHAT DID YOU SAY? You Kitten boxer!" said Mikan as Natsume blushed

"Shut up, Pinky" said Natsume

"ARGH, SHUT UP! You grandpa" said Mikan

"Ugly hag"

"Ugly man"

"Klutz lady"

"Damn, I don't have time, we need to go to the Dangerous abilty, NOW!" said Mikan as she started walking

"Oh, give up that easily eh? Tch" said Natsume which made Mikan vein pop out

"You, I'll get you. COME HERE" said Mikan as she started to punch him but Natsume grabbed her hand and held it which made Mikan whinced

"Hey, let go. It hurts" said Mikan as Natsume let go of her hand

"Don't think of yourself so high and mighty" said Natsume as he started to walk

"Hmp, look who's talking" said Mikan as she followed him.

**-In front of Dangerous Ability Room-**

Natsume pushed the handle and inside was…

"Oji-san (Uncle)" Mikan whisper. Natsume heard her whisper which cause him to look at her

"Oji-san?" Natsume whispered

"Hello there, Yoshida, Hyuuga" said Persona

"OJI-SAN!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards Persona but then fell since Mikan had forgotten about the chain.

"Ouch" said Mikan as she rubbed her butt

"You never learned have you" said Persona as he helped her out. Natsume felt weird because in his live, he had never seen Persona that nice to anyone, not even him and he is a PRINCE, but somehow Persona is nice to Mikan

"Ok, Persona, why is this brat is calling you Oji-san?" Natsume asked

"Well-" Persona was about to talk but Mikan cut him

"That's because I made a bet with him that if I beat him in a fight, I get to call him Oji-san and he suppose to call me my name which he is not doing right now. Hm?" said Mikan as she glared at Persona.

"You…beat him…in a fight?" Natsume asked as he raised an eye brow

"Yup" said Mikan cheerfully

"Tch, yeah right" said Natsume. Mikan pouted

"Natsume, I hate to admit it but she did defeat me before" said Persona

"Tch, Prove it" said Natsume

"Fine" said Mikan angrily. Without Natsume noticing, she grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground which made a crack on the floor. Natsume winced in pain

"See" said Mikan

"What the heck?" said Natsume as he got up

"Damn, how come you can beat me right now but the other time, I beat you?" Natsume asked

"Because I let you win" said Mikan calmly

"Tch, after this stupid project is done, let's have a match then" said Natsume

"I can't" said Mikan

"Why? Scared?" said Natsume as he smirked

"No, I can't let anyone know that I had training over the summer. This is a secret so please don't tell please" said Mikan as she begged with puppy eyes. Natsume looked the other way but that didn't stop Mikan from showing him her puppy eyes. Natsume sigh

"Whatever" said Natsume

"Really?" said Mikan

"Yeah" said Natsume

"REALLY, REALLY?" said Mikan

"Yeah, Yeah" said Natsume

"REALLY, REALLY, TRULLY REALLY?" Mikan asked

"OMG, YES, FOR THE THOUSAND TIMES" Natsume yelled which mad Mikan pouted

"Ok… big meanie... and it's only three times" Mikan whisper, Natsume heard what she said

"What did you say?" Natsume asked in a cold tone which made Mikan shivered

"Uh, Hey look it's a flying cookie. Hehehe" said Mikan as she pointed somewhere out of the blues as she faked laughed. Persona and Natsume thought that Mikan was stupid so they sweat dropped

"Baka" Natsume whisper. Persona cough to get their attention

"Both of you will meet me at the Northern Forest. 10 o'clock sharp" said Persona as he disappear

"Damn it…" Natsume whisper

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked

"Baka, I bet it's his' plan to make you go and take those stupid missions like the rest of us yet…I don't know why your alice is any special in any occasion" said Natsume

"Missions?" said Mikan

"Now that I think of it, Narumi did said something about Missions with the Anti-Alice Organization. Hm" Mikan thought

"I want to help" said Mikan. Natsume looked at her with a Are-You-Crazy- Look which made Mikan not understand

"Huh? Natsume, what's with the face? It's kind of confusing" said Mikan

"Baka, You can't even read people face" said Natsume

"Hmp, sorry for being a baka, you big baka" said Mikan

"Tch, you're the big baka. Now, Are you sure? I mean, this is a big deal, and it's not for little kids to play with. This is serious. They have weapons that can get you injured" said Natsume as he sounded so serious

"Wow…I never thought you can be serious Natsume. –sniff- I'm so proud" said Mikan as she blow her noise

"Urgh, BAKA!" Natsume shouted in a chibi form which made chibi Mikan blown away

"Sorry, I'm really serious. I wanted to help those kids that are kidnap" said Mikan changed back to her regular body while she stared at him. Natsume looked at her and by the look of it, she looked serious

"Whatever" said Natsume as he turned and walked towards the door, but when he was about to grab the handle, the door flew opened which had hit Natsume's head as he fell back

"NATSUME" Mikan shouted

"Huh? Oh No, Natsume! I didn't know you were there. Are you ok?" Narumi asked. Then Narumi hair was on fire

"AH, My hair. My beautiful hair" said Narumi as he ran like a girl in a girl trying to make the fire disappear

"Narumi stay still" said Mikan as she used her nullification to nullify the fire

"Ah, thank you Mikan-chan. And sorry about that Natsume" said Narumi as he sweat dropped with his hair half gone

"Tch, don't be so sure that you will get away next time because I'm going to burn you till you become into ashes" said Natsume as he said it in a cold, threatened, voice

"-sweat dropped- Eh, hehe, ok. Anyways, Mikan, you have to go the Special Ability room" said Narumi

"What? But you told me to go to Dangerous Ability" said Mikan

"Yes, I did, but since your alice is a Special Ability and since Persona approve you to be in a Dangerous Ability so I guess you have to be in both class" said Narumi

"Awh" said Mikan as she whined as she had waterfall tears coming down from her eyes

"I got a feeling today is going to be tiring" Mikan thought as she sweat dropped

* * *

iCHigOgl93: Oh, well that's it for now. Wow, so late. Tomorrow i'll try to update the "Fire Dragon meets Water Phoniex" ok? Well bye for now, but before that please review this chapter and remember **NO FLAMES!! i mean it. **Thank you and don't forget the sneak peek for the next chapter

_Sneak peek:_

_"Come on Natsume, let's go in" said Mikan as she pulled Natsume_

_"Tch, like i'll go inside" said Natsume_

_"Awh, Natsume come on, Ju-st...go...in-SIDE!" said Mikan as she getting tired and angry_

_"No" said Natsume as he acted like a little kid_

_"I bet you're just scared" said Mikan_

_"Tch, yeah right" said Natsume_

_"Prove it" said Mikan_

_"Whatever" said Natsume as both of them went inside the class room_

_"SURPRISE" the classroom shouted which made Mikan and Natsume surprised_

_"What the?" Mikan and Natsume said at the same time_

iCHigOgRl93: Well that's the end of it. Hopefully, you guys like it, well _Bonne nuit_ everyone. (Bonne nuit- good night in French )

**BYE! **


	14. Crown 12

**Declaimer: Me Don't Own Gakuen Aliceeee**

* * *

iChigOgRl: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of 'Princess, Please Return Back to me' Yay!

Mikan: iChigOgRl! YAY! You're back! *ran and hug*

iChigOgRl: Hi Mikan-chan! *hug back* hi Natsume, you should give me a hug too *smile*

Natsume: No way! Since you hug that baka right there * pointed at Mikan*

Mikan: HEY! Natsume no BAKA!

Natsume: Tch *left the room*

iChigOgRl: Well than, let's give a happy thank you to all those people that review. Take it away Persona!

Persona: -sigh- Thank you for reviewing few chapters before. Now, if you don't review, I'll throw death balls at you *glares*

iChigOgRl: !!! PERSONA!

Persona: Sorry....

iChigOgRl: Hehehe, Mikan can you take it away then? *sweat-dropped*

Mikan: Sure! Thank you to all those that reviewed the previous chapters! :D

**Thank you mucho much for reviewing ...**

**~chapter**** 15!**

**Ichigo325-**_Thank you so much :D 333_**  
**kikyorules10  
gabyrendon  
yamaharuka**  
Fierce Kitten: _hehehe ^-^_****  
**SinShu**  
insaneoneX- **_hehehe yup! :D_**  
MikanNatsume4Ever- **_LOl! xD but doesn't mean you are younger? :D_**  
**iceprincess015  
youare-who-youare  
Youichiix33-**  
Chichiru chu-**_hahaha, yeah it was random xD and thank you :D_**  
**dominiqueanne**  
elfspirit7-**_hehee, it's a secret ;]_**  
kaWaIi TanGeRinE-**_YAY FOR YOUR INTERNET IS BACK ^o^ *hug* and it's okay :D at least you like it than it's good enough :] _**  
Irumi Kanzaki-**_hehehe maybe ;]_**  
**

**~Important Note!**

kikyorules10**  
Nina Urikop- **_really? but i don't think i can really do it, i mean, i love writing stories, becuase i have many fantasy up in my mind, but i feel like i don't have the ability to do so but thanks tho =']_**  
**crimsonMoonlight20  
Fierce Kitten**  
haruka'x'hakurah- **_Thank you ^-^ 333_**  
yamaharuka- **_Awhh, please don't cry ='[_**  
Janice- **_Thanks for understanding =']_**  
elfspirit7  
Wishing You Knew-**_Awhh, :'[ your words really got into me T-T okay i'll try :D_**  
**Smoochynose  
krishaNe  
dominiqueanne**  
**

**~Important Note Numero 2!**

sweetcandy90_  
_**Kawaii-ne16**_- Hmm, i decided to still continue, but my updates is going to be really slow tho =/  
_nAughty_hAzel14344_  
_**- **_Thank you :D  
_**xxanimeloverforever18xx-**_ Hehehehe, okay i won't and thank you oh so much xD 333  
_**Nina Uriko-**_ awhh okay and sure why not ^^  
_**yamaharuka-**_ Thank you :D  
_**-**_hahaha awhhh yeah ^o^ 333  
_**crimsonMoonlight20-**_awhh, i hope you did good on your test :D  
_**elfspirit7**_- Thank you ^-^_

PS!: You guys should thank those people that review to me, they really help me to continue. With there words, it really got me since i really was about to delete the stories, but they motivate me to continue so THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW! ***CLAP CLAP CLAP***

**ENJOY!** **:D**

**

* * *

-Special Ability Room-**

"What's taking her so long?" a dark blue hair guy asked which happens to have a black star under his left eye

"I don't know but Narumi said she is going to arrive soon" said a reddish hair girl

"She's coming!" said a guy who ran inside

"Okay everyone, in position" said the girl as everyone was waiting patiently

"Hmm, I wonder if this is the room" said Mikan as she was in front of the door. It has a sign that said 'Special Ability'.

"What do you think? There's a sign that said 'Special Ability'" said Natsume as he rolled his' eyes

"Well you can't be so sure about it, I just want to make sure that's all" said Mikan as she pouted

"Whatever, just turned the knob and so we can get this day over with" said Natsume as he is getting impatience

"Fine, Fine, Fine. Sometimes, I wonder how your parents can put up with you. Shesh" said Mikan as she grab the knob and turned it, she pushed the door and…

"SURPRISE!! WELCOME TO SPECIAL ABILITY NEWCOMER!" everyone shouted and cheered

'Woah! Is this all for me?" Mikan said as she looked around amazed.

"Yup! Just for you" said the girl with reddish hair

"Wow! Just because I have this class now?" said Mikan in surprise

"Yup! We do this all the time when we have newcomers" said a guy with dark blue hair as he carried her while Natsume hand was raised

"Oi, put her down" said Natsume emotionless. The guy looked at him, then he thought of something

"What if I don't want to let her go?" said the boy as he hugged her tighter. Natsume didn't care about her, he just don't want to raise his hand up.

"I don't care if you don't let her go, just put her down so I can don't have to raise my hand up you ugly star face" said Natsume. This made the guy mad

"What?! What did you say you annoying brat?!" said the guy as he grab his' shirt and lifted him up

"What? If you're going to punch me, watch, I'm going to punch you ten times harder" said Natsume in a threat tone as he glares at the guy. This made him shivered as he put him down

"Whatever" said the guy

"Hey, Hey, Hey! No fighting! It's Mikan special day so don't ruin it Tsubasa! Sorry about that Mikan-chan and Prince Hyuuga" said the girl as she apologizes

"It's alright, but what's your name?" Mikan asked innocently

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot, My name is Misaki Harada, but you can call me onee-chan if you like" said Misaki smiling

"Alright onee-chan" said Mikan as she smiled too, "What's his name?" Mikan asked as she pointed at the guy with the star under his' eye

"Oh! His' name is Tsubasa Ando, but you can ignore him, he can be overprotected sometimes" said Msaki

"Hey! If she is being called onee-chan than call me Oni-chan" said Tsubasa as he smiled

"Okay oni-chan" said Mikan as she smiled

"Yosh! Let's Party! Woo!" said Tsubasa as he pop the soda drinks

"TSUBASA! DON'T OVERDUE IT!" Misaki shouted as she tried to calm Tsubasa down

"Hahaha! You can't never take me alive! Never!" said Tsubasa as he ran around being chase by Misaki

"Fine! I'll use my clone then" said Misaki as she clone many of herself and blocked Tsubasa

"Hey! That's cheating!" said Tsubasa as he was surrounded

"That's your fault" Thousands of Misaki shouted at the same time. Tsubasa used shadow control and controlled them to move aside and ran away

"He. He. He." Said Tsubasa as he sneered

"Now that's cheating! Come back here" said Misaki as Tsubasa was being chased again but with a angry mob of Misaki

"That's your fault" said Tsubasa as he mocked her

"Come back here!" said Misaki as she tried to catch him. They ran and ran in a big circle which takes them to nowhere

'Wow! They have nice special Alice. It looks very useful-sigh- I wish my Alice can be something more fun than just protect yourself" said Mikan all depressed. Natsume looked at her and just stared. Mikan felt weird and feel someone is staring at her. When she turned, she said Natsume looking at her.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Mikan asked as she touched her face

"yeah, Your ugliness" said Natsume as he turned. This made Mikan exploded

"NAT-SU-MEEEEE!" Mikan shouted with anger than made herself erupted like a volcano

**-Northern Forest, 9:55 PM**

"Natsume?" Mikan called Natsume as she looked at him, while both of them were waiting for Persona

"What?" said Natsume as he is getting annoyed, who is also waiting and getting impatient

"Why do I have a feeling that you dislike Persona?" Mikan asked with curiosity

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?" said Mikan as she waited

"Well what?" said Natsume

"Well, why don't you like Persona?" Mikan asked again

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because, it doesn't concern you" said Natsume

"But at least tell me why you hate him" said Mikan

"I told you, it doesn't concern you" said Natsume as he looked the other way

"Come on, tell me" said Mikan as she faced him, but Natsume looked the other way

"No"

"Please"

"Noooo"

"Pretty Please"

"I said N-" Natsume was cut off by Persona

"Are you guys ready?" Persona asked

"Yup! Right, Natsume?" Mikan asked with a smile

"Whatever" said Natsume emotionless

"Alright, here is your mission, I need you to go to AAO, get a top secret folder which happens to be on top of this building, and make it back safely. Here is the picture of the building" Person showed them the picture of a building

"Alright, that sounds easy" said Mian

"You're kidding right? That's the AAO headquarter which contains many strong alicer who guards the building. Well, of course, I can do it since I been doing this for quite awhile" said Natsume

"Whatever Natsume, I just beat you and threw you on the floor" said Mikan

"Whatever, can we just get this day over with so that this stupid handcuff can disappear?" said Natsume

"Make it back safe and don't get caught, but first, here Mikan, wear this and Hyuuga, don't forget to out on yours" said Persona as he gave Mikan an mask.

"Whoa! it's beautiful" said Mikan as she glazed at the mask that Person gave her. The mask was a white cat, it's similar as Natsume's mask but instead having a fire symbol under it's left eye, Mikan has a sakura symbol under the right eye.

"Thanks Oji-san" said Mikan as she hugged him. Persona hugged her back. Natsume rolled his' eyes with disguested

"Take care, and Hyuuga, watch over her" said Persona as he disappeared

"Should we go now?" Mikan asked as she put on the mask

"Yeah" said Natsume as he placed his' mask on as well

**-Near the AAO Headquarter-**

"Shhh, you'll make noises if you don't stay still" Natsume whispered to Mikan as he tried to find an open area to get in

"I know that, don't have to get all bossy" said Mikan

"Whatever, just shut up" said Natsume as he found a spot

"There! Let's go" said Natsume as he dragged Mikan a bit. Mikan felt pain on her wrist as he continues to drag her

"Ouch! Stop dragging me, it hurts" said Mikan

"Hey! Who's there?" said a security guard

"Shoot! What now?" Mikan asked with all worries. Natsume eyes searched around and tried to find a spot. He saw some bushes where they can hide, he grabbed Mikan on the wrist and covered her mouth as she hide behind the bushes

"Show yourself!" said the guard as he moved the flash light

"Hmmhmmmm" Mikan mumbled

"Shhhhh, don't speak or we'll be found out" Natsume whispered to Mikan's ears. She can feel his' breathe and blushed. She didn't say anything after but waited until the close is clear

"What's wrong?" another guard showed up and asked

"I thought I heard something so I decide to check it out" said guard 1 as he looked around and then, a squirrel showed up, biting on his' acorn

"It's just a squirrel, see!" said guard 2 as he pointed at the squirrel

"But I was certain I heard some voices" said guard 1 as he scratches his' head

"Nah, you must been tired" said the guard 2

"Yeah, I guess" said guard 1 as he looked all depress as they both went back to their position

**-back to Mikan and Natsume-**

"I think they're gone" said Natsume as he checked. Then, he let go of his' hand which was placed on Mikan's mouth

"Let's go before they come back" said Natsume as he stood up but felt heavy a bit

"Hey, you pig, let's go" said Natsume as he pulled the handcuff, but no response

"Are you just going to L- What the?" Natsume was confused as he founded an unconscious Mikan lying down

"Lalala, oxygen, need oxygen" said Mikan as she got swirly eyes unconsciously

"-sigh- Baka" Natsume whisper as he pinched her arm but hold her mouth

"Ochhhhh…hmmm" said Mikan

"Shhhh, stop mumbling" said Natsume as he still has his' hand on her mouth. Mikan used her hand and pulled his' hand away from her mouth so she can talk

"I wouldn't if you hadn't placed your hand in-front of my mouth" said Mikan as she tried to inhale more oxygen

"Are you sure about that? I bet if I hadn't done that, you would got us caught already" said Natsume

"Shut up and beside, that hurts" said Mikan as she rubbed her arm which where Natsume pinched

"Whatever, come on let's go" said Natsume. Natsume looked around and couldn't find any entrance.

"Damn, they sure have tight security" said Natsume

"Hey, how about up there?" Mikan asked as she pointed up. Natsume followed where her finger was pointing and there was an open window with curtain blowing in

"Let's go" said Natsume as he tried to find a way to get inside the open window. He saw a big tree near by the open window. He tapped Mikan on the shoulder and pointed at the tree and giving a Jump-on-the-branch-and-try-to-jump-inside-the-open-window-without-getting-caught look. Mikan exchange an Okay face. They jump together on the tree branch and they counted and jump inside the open window, but Mikan barely made it. Mikan was about to fall back but Natsume caught her and pulled her back, hard, which made him unbalanced and made her fall on top of him.

_**-Thud!-**_

"Owie! That hurts" said Mikan as she had her eyes closed

"You idiot! I'm the one that is hurt" said Natsume. Mikan noticed this and opened her eyes. Her eyes suddenly widen, since she's facing Natsume, in an awkward position, staring in his' ruby colored eyes. Natsume stared at her and he is having the same feeling again like he had met her before in the past but can't express that it's really her. Mikan felt something is showing up in her mind…

"Huh? Another flash back?" thought Mikan

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Come back hereee! You meanie pwrinceee" said the little girl as she chased the boy_

_"No" said the little boy as he ran faster_

_"Stoppp-…WAH!" the little girl screamed as she tripped on her dress. She fell down forward, flat, on her face. The little boy stop running, and went back as he tried to help her  
_

_"Oi, you alright?" said the little boy. The little girl stood up with her bangs covering her face. The little boy just stared at her wondering what happened. When the girl looked at him without her bangs covering her face, the little boy eyes widen_

_"WAHHH" the little girl cried_

_"Pft, HAHAHAHA" the little boy laughed. The Little girl glared at him with some tears_

_"Don't laugh at me" said the girl as she pouted  
_

_"Hahahaha, sorry, your face, hahaha your face" said the little boy as he was now laughing while holding his' stomach._

_"What's wrong? Something on my face?" the little girl asked with a question mark on top of her head_

_"Look at the reflection at the fountain" said the little boy as he continue laughing while pointing at the fountain. The little girl ran to the fountain and looked at herself through the water. There was a HUGE mark on her face which cause her face to change color to red._

_"Wah! Me face! Me face!" said the little girl as she cried_

_"Hahaha! Your face looks funny" said the little boy as he was still laughing. The little girl became mad. She ran towards him and jump on him, so now she was on top of him, punching him lightly_

_"Take this, take that, and some of this and some of that" said the little girl as she punched him lightly, so lightly that the little boy can feel any pain. The little boy got annoyed since the little girl wouldn't stop punching, so he grabbed both of her wrists to forbid her to punch any further. The little girl tried to pull her wrist away but it didn't budge._

_"That's not fair! You're bigger and stronger" said the little girl as she pouted_

_"Well, you have to respect your elders" said the little boy as the little boy looked at her eyes_

_"You're not and elder! You are just 5 years old! So let go" said the little girl as she pulled, so hard that the little boy let go which the little girl threw herself of guard_

_"Wah!" the little girl screamed and fell on her butt_

_"Owie! That wurts!" said the little girl as she winced and rubbed her butt_

_"That's what you get for punching me, ichigo-kara" said the little boy as he stood up. This made the little girl mad, one because he made her fall and two, he saw her panties again. She stood up and started chasing him again. The little boy eyes widen and ran away_

_"You Baka!" the little girl shouted with anger and chase after_

**_-End of flashback_**

"Another scene…with the little boy and the little girl. That little boy, it looks like someone I know…he looks like…" Mikan's thought stop when she heard someone calling her

"Oi, are you just going to space out, staring at the wall, forever?" Natsume asked as he waited

"Huh?"

"You been spacing out for 10 minutes you know" said Natsume

"Oh sorry, should we get going?" Mikan asked

"Too late, I already got the folder" said Natsume as he showed her the folder as he lifted it up with his' right hand. Mikan stared at the folder yet confused

"But how did you…?"

"While you was spacing out, staring that the wall, the handcuff suddenly disappear, I guess 4 days had been over. So, instead of waiting for you, I just left you here and went back myself" said Natsume

"What?! I could have been in danger!" said Mikan in an anger tone

"But you weren't, now did you?" said Natsume

"Well you can at least woke me up" said Mikan

"I did"

"One time isn't good enough you know?" said Mikan

"You think? I lost count around 130 times for calling you" said Natsume

"Whatever, can we go?" Mikan asked

"As soon as you get up" said Natsume. Mikan stood up and dust her skirt

"Let's go" said Mikan, when they were walking towards the window, almost about to jump, three guards came

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" the guard shouted

"Busted" said Natsume normally, "Let's go"

"Hm" Mikan nodded and they both jumped tree to tree

"STOP! AFTER THEM!" the guard shouted as one of the guard pushed the button which cause the alarm to go on.

"Where did they went?" the guard 3 asked

"I don't know but they can't be that far…HEY! I think I see them over there" said guard 4 as they went to the right, but luckily, they didn't see them since they were hiding on top of the tree

"Are they gone?" Mikan asked in a whisper tone

"I think so, come on, let's go" said Natsume. Mikan nodded and they tried to avoid the guards by jumping tree to tree. It took awhile to get back to the academy but they made it. They went to the Northern Forest and waited for Persona

"Oji-sannnnn! Where are you?" Mikan screamed out loud

"Shut up annoying brat" said Natsume as he covered his' ear

"Hmp! What a jerk" Mikan whispered as she turned around, then saw something blurry, it was Persona

"You guys are early, got injured?" Persona asked

"Nope! It was A-Okay!" said Mikan cheerfully

"Excellent. Where's the file?" Persona asked as Natsume gave the file to him. With that, he walked away to his dorm, silently. Leaving Mikan and Persona by their self, Mikan look at the file then looked at Persona. Persona had notice this so he asked

"Do you want to know what's in this file?" Persona asked

"Yes, Oji-san" said Mikan

"This file…happens to help find where Hyuuga's little sister…" After hearing this, Mikan had a confused face

"Natsume's little sister?" Mikan asked confusingly

"Yeah, that's why Hyuuga has a grudge on me, as you can see, the principle had placed her little sister here in hostage, but it seems that the AAO kidnapped her, knowing that she was the Fire Kingdom princess. Now, we have to get her back. These files contain where she is located" said Persona. Mikan looked at the file and was thinking hard

"What if I go,as in saving her" said Mikan

"Are you sure about this, Mikan?" persona asked

"Yeah, I told you, I want to help and save the little children that the AAO kidnapped" said Mikan with a serious tone

"Hm, fine. We still need to review this file. After so, I'll call you, but I must advice you, it's going to be a tough thing to do" said Persona as he warned her

"…I got it under control" said Mikan

"Hm, I trust you, well now, have some rest and behave in school" said Persona as he disappeared. Mikan stared at the spot where he disappeared.

"Awhhh, what did I bring myself into" thought Mikan as she cried anime-style

* * *

iCHigOgRl: So how was it? Bad? Good? Okay? Awesome? Well review! =D!

Mikan: As you plan on thinking on what to write for the review, please enjoy the sneak peak! ^-^

_Sneak peak:_

_"Everyone! It seems that the Royal Family, the Fire Kingdom, is holding a special Dance Party for those that are invited to the dance. Only people that are invited may only go. The invitation will be located in your rooms by the Fire kingdom King's guards. Have a nice day! Jai" said Narumi as he danced away_

_"Stupid dad, what is he planning now" Natsume whisper in an angry tone which made Ruka a bit worried_

iCHigOgRl: Well that's it! Hope you like the chapter and i'm happy to be back ^-^

Any questions? Comments? Others? Review and i'll reply back on the next chapter ;D

**HAVE A NICE EASTER DAY!** :D

[Where did Ruka bunny go? =O]

**BYE! ;]**


	15. Crown 13

**Declaimer: Me Don't Own Gakuen Aliceeee**

**

* * *

**Tsubame: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that i haven't been updating new chapters

Natsume: Yeah, that's why most people hates upi

Tsubame: D: Oh no! Don't hate me T-T I been so busy because of school, clubs, and sport Dx

Natsume: Tch, lame excuses

Tsubame: TT_TT *cries*

Mikan:Natsume! You shouldn't say disrespectful things to Tsubame!

Natsume:...

Tsubame: Mikan :)

Mikan: ^-^ That's why everyone, please don't hate her for this late chapter. But the good thing is that, it's a VERY long chapter. We hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Thank you to the people that review! I'm not gonna list it since it's too much, but i will reply the questions.**

**insaneoneX**- Maybe, she is and maybe she's not :]  
**Youichiix33**- In this story, sadly yes  
**.Bunny-**- Thank you :] I'm sorry if it's hard to read My grammar is bad D: but i love thinking of the ideas :]  
**Sakura-Hime246**- Teehee! Thank you :D  
**iVy**-Sorry for the late chapter, but i hope you don't have to say such mean ways just because i updated it late.  
**Fierce Kitten** -That's a secret ;]  
**tangerine9 ** -Sorry if you find it weird, but it's my story. So if you dislike it, then don't read it.  
**KamichamaAlice ** -It's okay :] No need to say sorry. ^^

* * *

**Note**: PLEASE DON'T SAY ANY RUDE THINGS BECAUSE OF THE LATE UPDATES. IF YOU ARE IMPATIENT AND ARE NOT WILLING TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THEN LEAVE. I don't need these kind of troubles since i'm already trying my best. Don't forget I'm going to be a Senior so it's being difficult for me right now. Also, i know I'm bad with my grammar so please endure it You guys don't have to tell me that all the time. -_-

**Please Enjoy! :]**

**

* * *

**

_"What if I go,as in saving her" said Mikan_

_"Are you sure about this, Mikan?" persona asked_

_"Yeah, I told you, I want to help and save the little children that the AAO kidnapped" said Mikan with a serious tone_

_"Hm, fine. We still need to review this file. After so, I'll call you, but I must advice you, it's going to be a tough thing to do" said Persona as he warned her_

_"…I got it under control" said Mikan_

_"Hm, I trust you, well now, have some rest and behave in school" said Persona as he disappeared. Mikan stared at the spot where he disappeared._

_"Awhhh, what did I bring myself into" thought Mikan as she cried anime-style_

**-In Mikan's dream-**

"Stupid pwinces…so mean" said the little girl as she walk down in the hallway

"Always making fun of me, teasing me, getting mad at me…why can't I always get along with anyone…hic…-sniff- -sniff-" said the little girl as she was starting to cry. While walking and crying, she didn't know where she was heading. She continued walking and end up going into the forest, when she stop crying, stop notice that she was all alone, in the dark area. The little girl was scared, confused, and lost. She didn't know where she was or where to go. Instead of walking, she stayed where she is standing and cried more, screaming help.

"Help! Momma, Papa, anywone" the little girl cries hopelessly.

"Oi, why are you crying?" the little boy asked, while he just came out of nowhere

"Because, no one is here, I'm always alone, no one wants to be with me" said the little girl as she cries.

"Are you stupid?" the little boy asked while raising an eye brow. The little girl stops crying and turn to where the voice came and a vein pop out from her head.

"Stupid? Why are you calling me stupid? You're like the others. Always mean to me….hic" said the little girl as she starts to cry more.

"What a baby" said the little boy as he turns around. As he walked a little further, he can still hear her voice all scared, crying for her parents. The little boy sigh and turn around once again and took out a hanky and whips all her tears. Because of his action, it stops the little girl's cry.

"A princess should never cry in front of a prince" said the little boy as he helps the little girl get up and whips her dress.

"Can you show me where my Momma and Papa are?" the little girl asked as she stares innocently at him. The little boy nodded and grabbed her hand and walked away with her. The little girl smiled and walked beside him. After the long adventure, they made it to the palace where everyone was looking for the princess.

"Momma! Papa!" the little girl shouted and ran to her parents. The King and Queen turned and saw a little girl crying. They smiled and were relief and hugged their daughter. They thank the little boy and all of them walked together inside the palace.

**-End of Dream-**

**-BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

**-click-**

"Hmmmm, morning already? Argh" Mikan lazily sat up and then went towards the bathroom and do her daily routine. While walking to her classroom, she thought about the dream she had this morning but ignored it and continued walking to her room.

**-Classroom-**

"Good morning!" Mikan shouted happily.

"Good morning Mikan/Mikan-chan/Sakura-san" Mikan smiled which melted all the boys heart.

"GOODMORNING MIKAN-SAMA!" shouted Yuri and Hoshio happily. Once they heard each other, thunder came in the background and their happiness turn into anger.

"I said it first!" Hoshio shouted towards Yuri.

"Back off! We said it together, there is no such thing called first whenever you say except that you're my OLDER brother" said Yuri as she emphasis the word older.

"Do you want a fight, Yuri?" Hoshio shouted as he placed a fist in front of her.

"An Alice fight!" Yuri shouted as the two sibling started arguing and began there alice fight. Just then, Narumi came in.

"Bonjour my students! I….Yuri and Hoshio! Stop what you're doing and get back to your seat!" Narumi shouted as the two siblings froze and went immediately to their seat. Narumi gave a cough and smile.

"Everyone! It seems that the Royal Family, the Fire Kingdom, is holding a special Dance Party for those that are invited to the dance. Only people that are invited may only go. The invitation will be located in your rooms by the Fire kingdom King's guards. Have a nice day! Jai" said Narumi as he danced away

"Stupid dad, what is he planning now" Natsume whisper in an angry tone which made Ruka a bit worried.

"Wah! A dance! And it's not any dance, it's a ROYAL dance party!" said a girl.

"Oh man, this is going to be fun!" said a boy.

"A Royal dance party?" said the confuse Mikan as she place her index finger on her cheek.

"Yeah! It's really cool! But it's rare since the Fire kingdom barely have any dance party. That's why lots of people are getting excite especially me!" said Anna as she twirls around.

"Wow, sounds interesting!" said Mikan as she smile "Will there be any food?" Mikan asked as she drooled. Anna sweat dropped.

"O-Of course but it's not only about food, I mean there are going to be celebrity, actors, royalty, and many famous people!" said Anna as her eyes glitters.

"Don't forget there is a Royal Dance too!" Nonoko pointed out.

"Royal dance?" Mikan asked confusingly.

"Yes, the Royal Dance, it's a dance where the princes and princesses ask anyone to dance! It's so exciting! I hope one of them ask me!" said Anna as she place her palm on her cheek as she pictures one of them dancing with her. Once Koko heard this, he was a bit jealous.

"Hahaha, seems like you have a competition ahead of you Koko" said Nekome as he laughs.

"Wah! I hope one of them give me a dance and a kiss on the cheek!" said Nonoko as she place her palm on her cheek as she starts to picture. Koko laughed while Nekome jaw drop down anime-style

"Hahahaha, looks who's talking!" Koko laughed as Nekome is still in the shock zone.  
"Mikan, do you have a dress to wear at the party?" said Hotaru as she was trying to build her upgraded baka bazooka. The group looked at her and she was silent.

"OH NO!"

"I thought so" thought the group as they sweat dropped.

"I forgot to eat breakfast!" Mikan shouted as her stomach growled. The group fell down anime-style except Hotaru. She brought out her baka bazooka, aim, and fired.

**-BOOM!-**

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted in an anger tone.

"I was just trying out my bazooka" said Hotaru.

"Don't use it on me!" Mikan yelled.

"Mikan are you all right?" Anna asked.

"I'm okay. Haha" said Mikan as she rubbed her head while laughing a bit. The group sweat dropped.

"How can you still laugh when you just got hit by Imai's baka bazooka?" the group thought.

"It's not Imai's fault, Mikan-chan. She asked if you had any dress to wear to the dance party" Anna explained to Mikan.

"Hm, now that I think of it I don't. OH NO!" Mikan cried anime-style.

"It is okay Mikan-chan" said Nonoko as she sweat dropped." We can go to Central Town to buy a dress since Anna and I still need one anyways" said Nonoko as she tried to cheer her up. Mikan smiled very big which made all the guys went blush and phrase her.

"Man, her smile is so cute"

"I wish I can be her boyfriend"

"Same here"

More and more phrases came as the girls became so sick of it.

"That Yoshida girl is always getting all the attention. She even got Natsume attention as well. Look" said a girl with short hair as she glanced at Natsume who is also looking at Mikan. Sumire looked and became furious.

"What a brat! We'll show her who the boss is and I have a plan" Sumire smirked as she gather some girls and whisper. Hotaru glanced at them for a while and then turned out to be a glare.

"Mikan-chan, let's go!" said Anna happily as she grabbed her arm dragged her to the bus.

**-Central Town, dress store-**

"Wah! This dress is so kawaii!" said Anna.

"Wah! There is a blue one too!" said Nonoko as she took it out "Anna, let's match!"

"Yes! We should! Yay!" said Anna happily. Both of them grab each other hands and started jumping up and down. Mikan sweat dropped then suddenly she spotted a cute dress.

"Wah! Kawaii!" said Mikan as her eyes glitters.

"Mikan-chan! That's a kawaii dress! Are you going to get it?" Anna asked. Mikan check the tag and her eyes widen.

"TEN THOUSAND YEN?" Mikan shouted as her body became numb and her soul came out.

"Mikan-chan, how about that one?" Anna asked as she pointed at a pink dress. Mikan's soul came back. She glanced at the dress and then smiled big.

"Wah! This is kawaii too!" said Mikan.

"Mikan why don't you try it on?" said Hotaru.

"Okay!" she grabbed the dress and went into the changing room. Once Mikan left, Hotaru went to the counter.

"How much is for that dress?" Hotaru asked as she took out her wallet.

**-Back to Mikan-**

"It's a perfect fit! But, I wish I had the other dress" said Mikan as she frowned. Mikan got out of the dressing room. Once she got out, she couldn't find her friends.

"Hotaru? Anna? Nonoko?" said mikan as she looked around.

"Mikan, hurry! Hotaru already paid for your dress!" Anna shouted.

"Eh? Hotaru paid the dress for me?" said Mikan. She was confused at first but then smiled. She ran out and went to her friends. Once they got their dress, they went inside the bus, and went back to their dorm. She opened her door and saw the invitation on the floor. She picks up the envelope and opened it.

_You're invited to the Fire Kingdom first time in the year royal dance party. Please dress formally and have the best time of your year. The dance with be this weekend at night. We are hoping to see you all. Have a nice day. _

"This weekend, huh? Wait a second...IT'S TOMORROW!" said Mikan as she looked at her dress again.

"Hotaru is so nice! I can't believe she bought me the dress! Hm, maybe I should go and thank her again" said Mikan as she giggled. She placed her dress on the bed and left her room. She went outside the dorm and went to try and find Hotaru, but instead she found Natsume sleeping under the Sakura tree.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered as she walked towards him.

"Baka, he's sleeping again. I wonder if it's those missions" Mikan thought and slightly poke his face which caused him to twitch a little.

"Kawaii" Mikan giggled which caused Natsume to wake up.

"What are you smiling about, ugly" said Natsume as he sat up.

"U-Ugly?" This caused Mikan to twitch.

"Moron, Polka-dots panty, old hag" said Natsume.

"NATSU- WAH!"

**-Thud-**

When Mikan was trying to punch Natsume, she accidently tripped on the tree's root and…

"Ouch, my teeth hurt" thought Mikan as she opened her eyes slightly. She felt something under her. Her eyes widen and so was Natsume but then he went back to his regular self. Mikan got up and then cover her mouth, still shocked. Natsume touch the side of his lip and it was bleeding.

"Ah….Sorry!" Mikan ran away without looking where she was going while Natsume stared at her as she disappeared. He got up and wiped the blood.

"Baka" Natsume whispered and walked away.

**-Back to Mikan-**

"I can't believe I did that to Natsume. Argh, I hope he isn't mad" thought Mikan as she ran. Then she started to slow down. She placed her both of her hands on knee while she breathe in and out. Once she absorb enough oxygen, she looked up and then around.

"This is the forest…but which forest. Oh no, I'm lost again!" Mikan cried and someone came out behind the tree.

"Mikan" Persona called her. Mikan knew that voice. She turned around and faced that person.

"Oji-san!" said Mikan as she ran and hugged him.

"Mikan, remember you said you'll rescue Natsume's little sister? Well, we found out where she is located and I want you to rescue her tomorrow" said Persona.

"Tomorrow, but that's the day of the Royal dance party" said Mikan.

"Leave the palace at 9:30 P.M. and meet me at their forest where the lake is. Here is your outfit and mask. Don't forget this mission. Dismiss" said Persona hand her the outfit and suddenly disappeared into the shadow.

"Aoi Hyuuga…Natsume's little sister" Mikan whisper as she looked up into the sky.

"Ah! Oji-san! I don't know how to get out of this forest!" Mikan cried again as she wonder off, trying to find the exit which lasted her two hours of looking. Finally, she got out of the forest. She looks up at the sky again and it looks around 6 P.M.

**-Growls-**

"So hungry! After walking around for two hours are so tiring" said Mikan as she walked to the cafeteria. Then someone spotted her.

"Ah! Mikan imouto!" Ren shouted as he ran towards Mikan. Mikan turned around and saw Ren. She smiled and waved at him.

"Oni-san!" Mikan shouted happily as she ran towards to Ren and gave him a hug. Of course, he hugged back.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked.

**-Growled-**

"…."

"Was that your stomach?" said Ren as he laughed which made Mikan blushed

"I'm hungry! I been in the forest for two hours, trying to find the exit" Mikan cried. Ren just laughed and patted her head.

"C'mon, let's go!" said Ren as he smiled. Mikan wiped her tears and smiled which caused Ren to blush but of course he hides it.

"Oni-san?"

"Let's go" said Ren.

"Okay" said Mikan as they both walked together. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

"That brat! She is still with him even though she said no to him! They even hug! That bitch!" said Ran as she clenched her fist. "Hm, I need to do something to get her back. Just watch out Yoshida Mikan."

"Ran, what are you planning?" said Hanako as she came out from the tree.

"Tch, getting revenge. That's what I'm doing" said Ran.

"But they're only brother and sister remember?" said Hanako.

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore! Even if they're fake brother and sister, I know he still loves her! I want to kill her so badly so I can ease this pain" said Ran with anger while she gripped her fist.

"Ran..." Hanako whisper.

"I don't understand. How can you be so relax and calm when she can just take Natsume from you?" Ran asked. Hanako expression changed.

"Right now, I'm not worried about her. I'm more worried about the missing princess" said Hanako. This shocked Ran leaving her silent until she spoke

"But…isn't she…dead?" Ran asked.

"That's what everyone thought, but I think she still alive. I don't know why, but I have this feeling she still alive" said Hanako, "whatever, even if she is found, I'll take care of her."

"Hanako, why do you hate her that much?" Ran asked.

"Isn't it the same problem you have, but with Ren?" said Hanako.

"Ah, well….." Ren was silent and just looked at the ground. Hanako looked at her and just smiled.

"Hungry? We should get going and get something to eat" said Hanako as she started walking.

"Hai!" said Ren as she smiled and jogged towards her then started walking.

"Tch, the reason why I hated, no…it's more like I despise her. I despise her ever since she was born and met Natsume. She's the reason why I couldn't get close to him and that's because she stole him away from me. Sakura, i'll have your head!" thought Hanako as gripped her left hand.

**-Next day, night time, at the palace-**

Everyone was there. It was a grand night. The palace was huge, with lights everywhere. Inside the palace is the entrance room, where everyone is located. There are delicious foods, flowers arranged everywhere, and many people all dressed up so beautifully. Everyone was having fun with music and laughs were up in the air. Everyone but two people.

"Mikan, are you ready?" Hotaru asked while waiting for Mikan, who is having trouble doing her hair.

"Argh, my hair is all messed up! Hotaru, can you help me?" Mikan asked while Hotaru sighed. She took out a box which transform into a hair straightener.

_**-Hair product box-**_

_This invention box can transform into any hair electronic, such as a curling iron, hair straightener, etc. It will make your hair beautiful and natural._

In 15 minutes, Hotaru straighten Mikan's hair.

"Thank you Hotaru" said Mikan as she smiled.

"Come on, we're late. The last car is about to leave" said Hotaru as she walked out the door. Mikan got up and followed her.

**-Back at the party-**

"The foods are so Yummy! Hmmm!" said Anna as she place the fork in her mouth and started chewing.

"I agree! It's delicious!" said Nonoko as she place the fork in her mouth and stated chewing.

"Uhm, Anna" said Koko as he nervously walked up to Anna.

"Oh! Hi Koko" said Anna as she smiled which cause Koko to blushed more

"Ah, erm, w-w-would you like to d-d-d-ance?" Koko asked as he took his hand out. Anna stares at his hand and then at him and blushed, but she was happy

"Ah, s-s-sure" said Anna as she place her hand on top of his palm and they both walk towards the center of the room. Nonoko smiled and cheered for Anna. Anna turn and gave a peace sign and starts dancing with Koko. Nonoko continue eating her food until Nekome came and nervously asked Nonoko. Nonoko blushed as well but happily dance with Nekome.

**-Thud thud-**

"Presenting, Princess Hotaru Imai and Mikan Yoshida" said a man. Mikan and Hotaru walked down the stairs gracefully. Mikan was amazed by the view of the palace. She stared around the place and saw Anna together with Koko and Nonoko with Nekome.

"Ah! Anna! Nonoko!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards them. The twins turn and glanced at them.

" Ah! Mikan-chan!" said both of them as they went towards Mikan.

"Wah! Mikan-chan! Kawaii! The dress suits you" Anna and Nonoko phrased Mikan. Her hair was naturally straight. She wore a pink spaghetti strap dress that is all the way to her mid-thigh. On the left strap, it has some tropical flowers going down, slanted to her mid-waist. She wore a pink two inches high heel and on the side, it has a cute white bow. It looks as if she was a flower girl for a wedding.

"Arigato! Anna and Nonoko dresses are kawaii too!" Mikan phrased both of them. Anna wore a pink dress down to her mid-thigh with a pretty glitter hot pink bow on the back and matching pink two inches high heel shoes. Nonoko dress is the exact same thing but in blue.

"Arigato, Mikan-chan! Uhm, where is Imai?" Anna asked as she looked around.

"Hm, she was with me a minute ago. Ah! I think I know where is. She went towards to the food table where the sea foods are located and founded her where the Alaskan king crabs are.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan, what some?" Hotaru asked as she lifts an Alaskan king crab.

"Ah, no thank you" said Mikan as she sweat dropped.

"Hotaru! You look so kawaii" Anna phrased her. Hotaru was wearing a purple dress with both top and bottom tip color lavender. She also wore a purple glitter headband with matching two inches high heels.

"Mikan-chan, let's go dance" said Anna as she dragged Mikan and Nonoko to the dance floor.

"Ah, I don't know how to dance though" said Mikan shyly. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and then smiled.

"It's okay, just listen to the music and go with the flow" said Anna as she started dancing and trying to show her. Mikan looked at her and then listen to the music and out of nowhere, she started dancing. Mikan smiled and then continue dancing.

"See! You got it Mikan" said Nonoko as she smiled.

"Hahaha, this is fun!" said Mikan as she twirled.

**-Thud thud-**

"Attention everyone, attention" said the man. Everyone stop what they were doing and turn towards where the man is standing. The man gave a little cough and started to speak.

"May I present to you, Prince Raikou Itami from the Thunder Kingdom, Prince Ren and Princes Ran Sasaki from the Water Kingdom, Prince Ruka Nogi from France, and Princess Hanako Haruki from the Earth Kingdom" said the man as they gracefully went down the stairs. Everyone was calling their names and they awed at them.

"Wahh, Prince Raikou, Ren, and Ruka look to cool" said a girl with blonde hair. The entire princes were wearing a prince outfit. Raikou is wearing the color yellow, Ren is wearing the color blue and Ruka is wearing the color sky blue.

"Princess Ran and Hanako are so beautiful. Their dresses look so expensive!" said this girl with blue hair.

Ran wore a silky blue tube top dress with a see through short sleeve that is on the side and it reaches to her knee but it's slightly slanted. She also wore blue glitter shoes that matches her dress and had her hair curled. Hanako had a silky green one side strap dress that reaches down to the floor which shows her curl a lot. The strap is slightly ruffled down to her mid-waist. Her hair was wavy on her left side with her side bang wave to the side and so did the other side. Everyone gather around them and phrased them.

**-Thud Thud-**

"May I have your attention please" said the man, everyone turned again "let me introduce to you, King and Queen of the Fire Kingdom" everyone claps as they walked down the stairs.

"Wow, they look so handsome and beautiful. Natsume look so much like his mother" Mikan thought as she stares at them. The queen looked around and smiled until she looked at Mikan. Then she gasped a little.

"It can't be that she's…." thought the queen until the king nudged her.

"What's wrong dear?" The king whisper to the queen.

"Uhm, it's nothing" the queen whisper.

"I must tell her just in case" thought the queen while she talked down the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this grand party. My wife and I are happy to see you having a glory night. I hope the food and music fit well for many of you. Now, I want to bring out my sons, Youchi and Natsume" said King as turned around. Many people claps as the two princes walked out. All the girls were screaming and adoring how handsome he looks. He wore the same outfit as the other prince but in red and so did Youchi. It was a big roar. Mikan even blushed a bit and stare at Natsume. Natsume notice a familiar stare and looked around and caught a girl with hazel brown eyes staring at him. This cause him smirked. Mikan notice that their eyes met and started to remember what happened yesterday evening which cause her to blush even more.

"Mikan-chan! Your face is red. You didn't drink any alcohol did you?" Anna asked with a worried tone.

"Baka" Hotaru whisper as she continues to eat her craps, ignoring all the business men around her.

"I'm all right Anna, I think I'm going to get some air" said Mikan as she walked towards the door. Once she stepped outside, four girls glanced at her and then smirked.

"Once she steps in, you know what to do" Sumire whisper while the three girls nodded, still smirking.

**-Outside the garden-**

"Wah! It feels so relaxing!" said the cheerful Mikan as she looked at the garden and then the moon.

"I wonder how are mom and dad doing. I hope they're all right" said Mikan as she frowns. Then she slightly smacks her face.

"It's a fun night, can't be sad. But I wish I know how'd they're doing" thought Mikan as she walked back in the palace.

"She's coming!" said a girl.

"Now then, once she step in, you use your teleportation and teleport this bucket of water above her and poor it over her body. That way the Prince Natsume will laugh at her" said Sumire. Once Mikan step inside the palace, the girl teleport the bucket of water and…

**-The sound of the bucket fell on the floor-**

Everyone turned around and saw Mikan dripping wet. Mikan's eyes widen. Her hair, shoes, and dress was soaking wet. Luckily she wasn't wearing a white dress or it would have been a see through dress. Most of the people laughed or giggled at her. She looked around and saw only horror.

"Oh my, look at that girl. She's all wet"

"Hahaha, I feel so bad for her"

"She smells like fish, someone needs to kick her out"

"Oh man, hate being her"

After hearing this, tears came down from her cheek as she ran out to the garden.

"Mikan-chan/Mikan-sama/Sakura-san" said some of the people

"Mikan" Hotaru whispered

**-Mikan P.O.V-**

Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened to me. What did I do to deserve that? Even Natsume was laughing at me with Hanako. She's so beautiful with her dress. Maybe they are meant to me. Wait, what am I saying? Why am I thinking about that pervert? Hmp. Maybe I should rest. These high heels are killing me. Oh, there's a bench.

**-End of the P.O.V.-**

Mikan sat down and cried.

"Mikan" Hotaru whisper as she walked towards her.

"Hotaruuu!" Mikan cried out her name and ran towards her and hugged her.

"What a big mess. I mean look at the dress and you bought it for me too. I'm so sorry" said Mikan as she apologizes.

"Mikan" Hotaru whisper to Mikan, she looked up to her. Hotaru then pinched her face which made Mikan whined.

"Ow. .OW. HOTARU! That hurts, why did you do that for?" Mikan asked in pain while rubbed her cheek.

"Baka, Mikan. How many times did I tell you not to cry? It makes you ugly" said Hotaru emotionally.

"But, the dress. It's ruined" Mikan cried more. Hotaru vein popped out anime-style and then…

**-BAKA, BAKA, BAKA-**

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted with anger.

"Mikan, just forget on what happened in the past and focus on the future" said Hotaru.

"W-what do you mean about that?" Mikan asked confusingly.

"Meaning just forget those four including Sumire and go to the party and have fun" said Hotaru.

"But how am I going to have fun looking like this? I'm going to be laughed at Hotaru" said the sad Mikan as she looked on the floor. Hotaru just smiled a little.

"That's why I have this dress for you" said Hotaru as she dragged the confusing looking Mikan.

"Hotaru? Where are you taking me?" Mikan asked.

"Just follow me" said Hotaru as she took her to one of the bedrooms to change since she asked Ruka if he could ask Natsume to lend her a room which he said yes since Natsume thought it was for him so of course he let. Once they are in front of the door, the opened it showed a beautiful room. The room was quite big as the size of a living room, it has red roses pattern on the wall, a normal pink, queen size bed with matching pillows and blanket that has their own special patterns on the left side center where the bed is facing on the right side of the room, there's a table located near the window with a cute fuzzy chair; on the right side, shows the bathroom and the closet which are connected to each other. The closet has a walk-in closet with a mirror table and make-up. The bathroom has one marble sink, a white toilet, and marble bathtub. Mikan was amazed how beautiful this room was.

"Mikan, let's hurry" said Hotaru as she dragged her to the closet "go and change"

"But Hotaru, I don't have a dress to" Mikan stopped and glanced at that white bag.

"That bag, Hota-" Mikan was cut by Hotaru when she closed the door for her to change

"Mikan, hurry and change" said Hotaru as she sat down on the chair. Mikan slowly went to the bag and opened it. Then a big smile was shown on Mikan's face.

**-20 minutes later-**

Hotaru was getting irritated and was about to storm in that closet and ask what's taking Mikan so long, but before she was about to get the door knob, Mikan came out already. Hotaru was amazed on how the dress fit her so well, but of course she didn't show it.

"Does it really take you that long to put on a dress?" Hotaru asked as she dragged her to the mirror table.

"Sorry Hotaru, it was hard to get out from that wet dress" said Mikan as she sat down on the chair. Hotaru took out her box again and it turns into a hair blower.

"It's just déjà vu but in a different dress" thought Hotaru as she started doing Mikan's hair and make-up.

**-Back to the party-**

"Hahahaha, did you just saw her? She looks like she was about to cry. Hahaha" said one of the girls as she laughed

"Seriously, her make-up was ruined as well"

"That's what she gets for getting to close to Prince Natsume and Ren"

"Let's see how you're going to show your face Ms. Yoshida" said Sumire as she smirked. The group continue laughing while Anna and Nonoko eavesdropping them.

"Argh, that Sumire overdid it!" said Anna as she became furious.

"Poor Mikan, I hope she's all right" said Nonoko worriedly.

"Ah! I know, let's get revenge on them Nonoko!" said Anna as she grinned.

"Good idea! And I know just the plan. I been dying to use this" said Nonoko as she took out bottle.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"Watch" Nonoko slyly went to their table. The girls are still laughing and talking about Mikan so they didn't pay attention to Nonoko's hand when she drops a pill on their glass.

"Let's make a toast for our success!" said Sumire. The girls agree and made a toast and took a sip on their drink. Nonoko went back to where Anna was slowly and did thumbs up.

"Wait for it…" said Nonoko.

**-Poof!-**

"…"

"Oink,oink,oink?" everyone turned around and saw four pigs wearing a dress

"Where did the pigs came from?" asked the King "someone, bring them to the chief so that we can have roasted pigs. Hurry" the King ordered as the soldiers went to grab the pigs.

"OINK, OINK, OINK!" the pig jumped up, shaking their head anime-style and ran out the door as the soldiers went to chase them. Anna and Nonoko laughed so hard that tears came out from their eyes.

"Hahaha I wish Mikan was here, she would have been laughing with us" said Nonoko.

"Hm, should we go look for her?" Anna asked. She was about to go out until Ruka grabbed her.

"Don't, they should be coming by around-" Ruka was cut off but the man.

"Presenting Princess Hotaru Imai and Mikan Yoshida" said the man. Everyone turned and their eyes widen even Natsume. Hotaru was walking beside Mikan who was wearing a beautiful white, silky dress that reaches to her knee. The dress was plain but on the top of the tube, there is a row of soft, fluffy fur around the tip of the dress that reaches down to three and a half inch. She wore a white two inches high heel and glitters were shown on top of the tip. She also wore pearl necklace and had her hair done in a cute bun on the top with a cute white flower attach to the row of pearl strap around the bun. Then everyone started to phrase her.

"Beautiful! Simply beautiful"

"Wow! Was that the girl few minutes ago? She looks so beautiful"

"I'm amazed that this girl can turn out this beautiful" everyone was phrasing her except two girls who are sitting down with Natsume and Ren. One was just emotional and the other was seriously glaring her to death.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna shouted to Mikan as she ran towards her. Mikan heard someone calling her as she search to find that voice. She saw Anna racing to her and smiled.

"Anna!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards her.

"You look so beautiful Mikan! I can barely recognize you" said Anna happily.

"Thank you, Anna" said Mikan as she smiled. She then turned emotional and looked around. Anna and Nonoko giggled at Mikan

"What?" Mikan asked confusingly.

"If you're looking for Sumire and her gangs, we turned them into pigs" said Nonoko as she laughed.

"Hahaha, you should have seen it. The king was about to turn them into roasted pigs" said Anna as she laughed.

"That's what they get. Luckily it last for only two hours" said Nonoko as she closed one eyes and lifted one index finger. Mikan also laughed and then smiled.

"Thanks guys" said Mikan as she hugged both of them. The queen whisper to the king and he nodded. He stood up and raised both of his hand

"Attention everyone" everyone turned to the king's direction "may we start the Royal dance." All the girls and guys were all excited, hoping one of the princes or princesses pink them. Some girls were all over Raikou, Ruka, and Ren. Some guys were over Ran as well. But the most guys go to Hanako and most girls go to Natsume. Raikou was flirting with the girls until he spotted on Hotaru, eating Alaskan crabs again. Raikou's eyes turned from normal to hearts as he excused himself from the girls and ran towards Hotaru to ask her to a dance, but sadly, Hotaru knew this and used his Baka cannon which shot him to the other side of the palace.

"Hotaru-chann!" Raikou cried out with tears flowing out from his eyes. Hotaru then glared at him and he was silent, but then turned around and started crying more. She tapped her side cheek with a cloth and stood up, then walked towards where Ruka was. This shocked some of the people and made them if she was going to ask Ruka.

"Nogi" Ruka turned and saw Hotaru

"I-imai?"

"Nogi" Hotaru whisper, she reached inside her bag to get something. Ruka was confused but then saw a photo coming out. Ruka eyes widen. It was a picture of him sleeping in his bed, happily, with his bunny.

"Imai! GIVE THAT BACK!" Ruka shouted as she got up and chase after Hotaru who went to the center of the floor.

"It's funny how Hotaru always does that" said Anna as she smiled.

"Look, look! It's looks as if they're dancing but the problem is that they are not close to each other" said Nonoko as she giggled. On the other side, Ren got up and rejected the girls and walked casually to Mikan. Mikan looked confused at his brother but then blushed then he offered his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" Ren asked. Mikan thought it's a brother and sister dance so she agreed which made Ren happy and Ran pissed off. Hanako also stood up and rejected many guys offered and walked towards Natstume. The girls around him moved leaving a path in the middle which leads to Natsume.

"May I have this dance?" Hanako asked while smiling. Natsume glanced at her and then struggled and got up which made all the girls frowned or cry. Natsume grabbed her hand and walked towards the center of the ball room and started dancing with her. Everyone awed at them. They were dancing beautifully. Natsume kept eyeing at Mikan who is laughing with Ren. After seeing her he couldn't get his eyes off her. Natsume thought of something quick when they were coming his way. He suddenly push Hanako gracefully to Ren and grabbed Mikan and started dancing with her. Three of them were shocked but because it's a royal dance, they can't argue so they just continue dancing. Mikan looked at Natsume confusingly while Natsume looked the other way. After Hotaru saw this, she smirked. Once the music stopped, everyone back a little and bowed and walked away.

"Hotaru where is Mikan? I was shocked of what Natsume did" said Anna

"They're outside, let's leave them alone" said Hotaru as she munch on her crab

**-Outside the yard-**

Mikan was sitting on the bench while looking at the sky while Natsume sat next to her.

"Natsume, why did you do that?" Mikan asked without looking at him

"What do you mean why? Can't a guy dance with a girl?" said Natsume. Mikan as she looked down. Natsume was just silent, looking at her. Mikan smiled and then stood up and walked where the fountain was located. Then she turned and faced Natsume who also stand up. Mikan smiled which cause Natsume eyes widen.

"S-Sakura?" Natsume mumbled and then walked forward to Mikan

"Natsume?" Mikan looked at Natsume. Then Natsume did something that shocked Mikan. Natsume suddenly hugged her. Mikan eyes widen.

"Wha-? What's going on? Natsume's …hugging me" thought Mikan

"Natsume? Why did you suddenly hugged me?" Mikan asked. Natsume hugged tighten and then moved back a bit and glace at Mikan's eyes and so did she. She saw happiness yet sorrow. Natsume moved closer and Mikan knew what is going to happen but her body is paralyzed for some reason. She wants to push him away and question him but her body isn't following her order. She shut her eyes while her face is blushing hard. Natsume gently laid his lips on hers which made her eyes widen. Mikan mind was going berserk and don't know what to do but just closed her eyes and endure it. Once Hanako walked out of the palace, searching for Natsume, she saw Natsume figure….and another one. Then her eyes widen in shock, but soon her eyes show anger.

She walked a little closer to see who that person was and it was Mikan.

"It's that girl again" thought Hanako. She gripped her dress as her jealously towards Mikan became hatred.

"Mikan Yoshida, I'll have my revenge on you" was the last thing Hanako thought.

* * *

Tsubame: FINISHED! :D HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT. I worked really hard on it T-T

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. **NO FLAMES**! :X ( i mean it too)

No sneak peak today :[ sorry T-T


	16. Crown 14

**Declaimer: Me Don't Own Gakuen Aliceeee**

**

* * *

**Tsubame: WOO! Hey everyone :D I finally finish this chapter :)

Natsume: Took you long enough.

Tsubame:...well SORRY for being so busy! At least i finish it 3

Natsume: Excuses.

Tsubame: Argh, why do you always do this to me? Always being negative.

Natsume: that's my job. For example, Mikan you have such kiddish underwear.

Mikan: NATSUME!

Natsume: See, it worked.

Tsubame: Yeah, and Mikan coming to you with a torch

Natsume: (left the room following with Mikan)

Tsubame: Anyways, sorry for the late chapter, i hope you guys enjoy :D!

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING :D IT ALWAYS MAKES ME HAPPY READING IT! Please review positive comments instead of negative (like Natsume) Thank you! :D**

_Replying those that asked questions._

**elfspirit7**: Question: "does Mikan have the S.E.C. alice in this fanfic or just nullification and barrier?:)" **Her alice are Nullification Later and CESS (Copy, Steal, Erase and Seal) :)**  
**Chichiru chu**: Question: "...what's with the kitty boxer?"** Idk :) Just making things up as i write it xD i was trying to make it a bit funny and weird :P**  
**insaneoneX**: Question: "i wonder y her alice can do that? XD o well, here enters Tsubasa, right?"** Haha, it's a little twist with Mikan's persoanlity xD and for Tsubasa, he won't enter until later on :P**  
**Ichigo325** : **I know you didn't asked any questions, but i'm really flatter what you commented :) SO Thank you so much! 3**  
**Iceyicecream** : Question: "can you plz try reading my story?"** Okay :) I'll do my best to read yours if i have time :D**  
**chocobeauty** : Question: "are u going to updata more?"** Yup! I'm just taking my time right now**  
**natsumikanluverization697** : **No questions, but I just want to tell you, THANK YOU SO MUCH :)))**

**Enjoy everyone~  
**

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

As I shut my eyes and endure this kiss, my mind is blank. I tried to think what's going on but I couldn't because questions started popping into my mind! Why is Natsume kissing me? Why is he doing this to me? Is it because of that dress? Nah, it can't be…or maybe…Nah. Anyways, what should I do? I'm so lost in my mind! Can't think. CAN'T THINK! Now I know how those girls feel when the guys suddenly kiss them! Now I'm one of them!

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

Mikan soon snap into reality and starts to struggle, trying to loosen herself, but of course, being Natsume, who is a guy that is strong, she wasn't able to loosen his grip. Soon, Mikan started to lose some oxygen which is almost to her limit. She started to struggle more, hoping Natsume will let go. Natsume felt some weight hitting him but didn't bother caring. As time goes by, he notices that the impacted is getting stronger and soon opened his eyes. His eyes widen. He saw Mikan, punching and swarming around, and not only that, but in front of him, face-to-face. Natsume let go of her and Mikan gasp really hard and started to breathe.

"YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Mikan shouted with anger. Mikan continued to shout and yell at him, but Natsume wasn't listening to her. He was too shocked to understand why he did that

**Natsume P.O.V.**

When I let her go, everything rushed into my mind. What the heck? I kissed her. Why did I suddenly call her name? No, why did I mistake that girl for her? Argh! Nothing makes sense anymore. I'm freaking losing it. Damn.

**End of Natsume P.O.V.**

"NAT-SU-ME!" Mikan shouted with all her strength

"What? Do you know you're freaking annoying? My ears are about to explode" said Natsume as his face shows annoyance

"I wouldn't have shouted if you just answer my question" said Mikan pouted

"What question?" Natsume asked

"See! That's what I mean! You weren't even paying attention" said Mikan as she became angry at Natsume

"I bet it's not even important" said Natsume as he looked the other way

"Yes it is! Why you kissed me?" Mikan asked with a hint of anger

"There goes my first kiss…." thought Mikan sadly

"…" Natsume was silent

"Well?" Mikan asked as she raised an eye brow

"That kiss is not important. Just forget it and move on" was all Natsume said leaving Mikan near the fountain as he walked inside the castle.

"…Not important? FORGET AND MOVE ON? NATSUME! YOU JERK!" Mikan shouted, but he didn't hear her.

"Baka…" Hotaru whispered as she witness everything and went inside

"Natsume, you're such a jerk. How is it not important? That was my first kiss. You cold hearted person. A first kiss is everything for most of the girls and you said it without any care?" thought Mikan as standing there by herself. Mikan became even more frustrated as she thought about it, but then again, she felt a bit sad. She doesn't know why, but she felt hurt by his words.

**-Back at the castle-**

Natsume stepped inside that castle, looking emotionally at the floor and sat down by himself and went into deep thought. The Queen, Natsume's mother, walked around watching the view of the people enjoying the night having fun and notice her son, sitting by himself. She walked towards Natsume and sat down. Natsume looked up, seeing his mother looking at him.

"Natsume, why aren't you having fun with your friends? Instead of sitting here by yourself, you should enjoy your year as much as you can" said his mother.

"It's nothing. I just want to be by myself" Natsume lied as he looked the other way. Being Natsume's mother, she's smart. So of course she knows something isn't right and then she remember about the girl, Mikan, which Natsume danced with.

"Is it that girl?" Natsume's mother asked

"…" Since nothing came out from Natsume's mouth, his mother knew it was her. She smiled and placed her hand above Natsume's head. Natsume turned to his mother direction and stared at his mother confusingly.

"Natsume, if you like her, why don't you just confess?" His mother told him and soon, Natsume's expression changed into a glare.

"You think I like her? Yeah right…" said Natsume. His mother giggled and removes her hand and placed it on her thigh.

"What's in your mind, Natsume?" His mother asked.

"Nothing in particular…" said Natsume.

"Natsume, as your mother, I know those words aren't true" said his mother as Natsume bite his lip a bit.

"…Is it about that little girl?" His mother asked and nothing came from Natsume but she noticed that his head was leaning down which covered his eyes. His mother frowned a bit and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Natsume, it's been so long. Please don't stress yourself about that situation that happened long ago. She may even be-"His mother was cut off by Natsume

"Don't say those words to me! I believe she's a live and I'm going to find her!' said Natsume with anger as he gripped his hand.

"Natsume! What your mouth! It's not polite to say those words with anger at your mother" said the king as he walked towards him. Natsume unwrapped his hand and ease his anger.

"Yes father…" Natsume forced himself to apologize as he closed his eyes and bow a bit.

"Now, apologize to your mother" said his father. Natsume opened his eyes and looked at her mother.

"I apologize, mother. It's not my rights to say those words to you" said Natsume.

"It's all right. It was my fault for saying those words in the first place. –Sigh- I just don't want you think so much. It hurts seeing my son all alone by himself. I just don't want you to get your hopes up because you might end up hurting yourself, okay? Now your father and I have something to announce to your friends. You may be excused" said his mother

"Yes mother" said Natsume as he stood up and bow a bit. His parents left him and he was alone again.

**-Back to Mikan-**

Mikan felt cold standing outside and went inside. She just couldn't get what just happened between Natsume and her out of her mind. She kept wondering around and kept thinking about what happened few minutes ago. Anna saw Mikan and called her.

"Mikan!" Anna called Mikan, but being Mikan, she's not paying any attention.

"Mikan!"

"…"

"MIKAN!"

"Huh?" Mikan turned around and searched the person who was calling for her and saw Anna waving her hand. Mikan walked towards Anna.

"Anna! Was it you that shouted my name?" Mikan asked while Anna nodded

"Yup, I called you three times! You were spacing out. Did something happen?" Anna asked with concerned

"Oh, no. I was, ugh…thinking of my parents! Haha" said Mikan as she fake laughed.

"Oh, homesick? It's okay! Everyone here is homesick as well! But don't worry, that's why you have friends to be here with you" said Anna as she placed her hands on her shoulder and smiled. Mikan smiled and then hugged her which made Anna slightly shocked.

"Thank you Anna. For always being there for me" said Mikan as she closed her eyes. Anna smiled then closed her eyes and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. If there's anything wrong or you need a shoulder to cry on, you can always come to me" said Anna. They both let go and Mikan nodded.

"Same goes for you" said Mikan and then Nonoko walked towards them.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about? You guys seemed to be having fun. What did I miss?" Nonoko asked. Mikan and Anna looked at each other and then giggled.

"Something" said both of them at the same time as they teased Nonoko who was pouting.

"Hey! ANNA! Don't tell me you're going to be best friends with Mikan and leave me?" said Nonoko as she became jealous and upset. Anna and Mikan laughed a bit and then smiled.

"Nonoko, I will always be your best friend! Never say that I'll leave you, because that will never happen" said Anna and soon, Nonoko started to tear a bit which caught Mikan and Anna of guard and they both got worried.

"Nonoko? Why are you crying?" Anna asked with worried

"Because…that is the first time you said those words to me" Nonoko cried with joy. Anna and Mikan then looked at each other and laughed again.

"Nonoko! Don't cry! I will never steal Anna away. So don't worry about it. Besides, I have Hotaru. Now stop crying, your make-up is getting ruined" said Mikan as she placed both of her hand on her shoulder. Nonoko looked at Mikan and nodded as she whipped her tears and smiled. Few minutes later, they started to talk and laughed with each other, but were interrupted by a man.

"Attention everyone, attention. The King have an important announcement, again, the King have an important announcement" said the man. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the king, who is standing up, ready to speak.

"Everyone! I hope you had a lovely night today, but sadly this party is coming to its end. I'm very glad seeing many people enjoying their night today. Please, come again to this big event next time! Thank you for coming! And one more thing, I would like to see Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya, Nekome Anzai and Yome Kokoro, all of the princes and princesses, and Mikan Yoshinda. Please see me after the party. That is all" said the King as he sat down next to his queen. The group started to talk, wondering why the King would call them. They were worried they might have done something wrong. After some dancing, eating, and talking people started to leave. They waved goodbye to their friends, give some hugs and left the castle except the group and the princes and princesses. They walked towards the King and Queen. They slightly bowed and looked at the King and Queen. They King and Queen exams the group but mostly at Mikan which she noticed and felt unease. The King gave a little cough as he cleared his throat and started to talk.

"I know this may be sudden, but the Queen and I thought that if you like stay here at the castle for the weekend. You may do whatever you please, but there are certain rules here. That would be explain in few minutes later" said the king. The group was shocked yet happy except for Natsume and Hotaru who didn't care much. They were very excited and started to talk. The king purposely coughs a bit signaling that he is going to talk again. Once they heard the cough, they stopped and apologize for their rudeness.

"Seeing you guys all excited, I assume that you'll say yes" said the king as they nodded.

"Here is the maid and butler, Megumi and Hayato Sato. They will assist you to your room while explaining the rules. If you need anything, just call them. Now please excuse us, we'll be taking our leave" said the queen as the King and queen stand up and walked away.

"Farewell King and Queen" said everyone as they stared at them walking away and then turned their attention to the butler and the maid.

"Greetings, I'm Megumi Sato" said Megumi who is in her mid-age. She's around 5'6, brown eyes and hair which is tie in a bun. She's wearing a red and black maid outfit.

"I'm Hayato Sato and I will be assisting you men" said Hatato who is 5'9, brown eyes and short black hair with a hint of a mustache which makes him a bit older. He's also wearing a red and black butler outfit.

"I have a question, are you guys married?" Koko asked bluntly. Megumi and Hayato looked at each other and laughed a little which the group looked confused.

"Oh dear no. We're not married. We're actually sister and brother" said Megumi while the others eyes widen except the princes and princesses.

"WHAT?" said the group which shocked.

"But, you guys don't even look alike!" said Anna

"Seriously!" said Nonoko

"Well, even though we're blood related, I looked more like my mother while he looks more like my dad. We get that a lot" said Megumi as she smiled

"Wow, usually sibling should at least have something in common" said Nekome

"We do actually" said Hayato

"Which is?" Mikan asked

"Helping the king and queen" said Megumi as she smiled.

"That's very thoughtful" said Anna

"Yup, we really enjoy helping others, I guess it's our destiny" said Hayato as the group smiled and then Mikan accidently yawned. Everyone turned and looked at her and then she realized what she did and covered her mouth as she blushed. Everyone laughed at Mikan which made her even more blushed.

"I am terribly sorry. We shall take you ladies and gentlemen to your room. We apologize for our rudeness" said Hayato.

"No need to apologize. It was Koko who brought it up anyways, so it's his fault" said Anna and then Koko pouted

"Why is it always my fault?" said Koko as he looked the other way.

"Because you're always nosy Koko!" said Anna as she started to lecture him and Koko started to cry anime-style which made everyone laughed again except Hotaru and Natsume.

"Haha, I think that's enough of laughing. Too much laughing might make my stomach have craps. Megumi, Hayato, can you please escort us to our room?" Ren asked

"Of course, ladies please follow me while the men follow Hayato" said Megumi. Everyone did as they were told and follow the maid/butler to their room except for Nastume who went to his room. As they walked down the hall, the ladies group was amazed at the castle. It was so fancy and so detailed. There were so many painting, vase with flowers, many MANY doors, big windows which shows a beautiful view of the yard and the moon, and expensive statue. The maid walked with them to their room and explains the rules which they shouldn't do while staying at the castle. After 30 minutes of walking, they were taken to their room. Everyone was in their room except for Mikan which was taken somewhere else.

"I'm sorry Ms. Yoshinda, the king told me to place you to a special room since there weren't any room left" said Megumi as they walked

"Oh no, it's fine. Uhm, if it's not a bother, may I call you Megumi?" Mikan asked

"Oh dear! It's not lady like to call each other by their name Ms. Yoshinda" said Megumi

"Awh, then how about you call me Mikan?" Mikan asked

"Ms. Yoshinda, we might get in trouble by the king" said Megumi who has a worried face

"Well, the king won't know if we only called each other that. It can be our secret" said Mikan as she smiled brightly which also made Megumi blushed a bit

"Well, I guess saying each other name won't be a bad thing…" said Megumi as she placed her index finger on her cheek. Mikan smiled which made Megumi smiled as they bother walked happily towards Mikan room. Few minutes later, they arrive in front of a big door. The maid brought out a key, unlock the door, and push the door slightly. They both walked inside, the maid flicked the switch and the lights flash quickly and showed a very beautiful room which made Mikan's jaw dropped a little. It had everything. A queen bed, nice view, bathroom, wardrobe, make-up room, big screen television, sofa, table, desk, computer, and..

"Yo" said a figure which came out from another room which is connected to her room. Her eyes widen and pointed at the figure.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY IS MY ROOM CONNECTED WITH YOURS?" Mikan shouted

"Why can't my room be connected with yours? This is my castle by the way. Plus, this is my second room" said Natsume as he sat on the sofa

"Second room? You have more than one room? What about your first one?" Mikan asked

"Man you asked too many questions" said Natsume as he's getting irritated

"Well sorry for asking too many questions" said Mikan as she looked the other way and crossed her arms. Natsume sighed and look at Megumi.

"You may leave" said Natsume. Megumi bowed a bit and left closing the door leaving the two figures alone. Nothing was coming out of their mouth. It was silent and awkward. Mikan wanted to say something to break this silent, but then she started to remember what happened between them and didn't want to say anything. Natsume, on the other hand, just didn't want to say anything. Mikan couldn't take it anymore and started to talk.

"Uhm…Natsume?" Mikan turned around and looked at him.

"Hm?" said Natsume as he looked at her direction.

"What you said before…near the fountain, did you really mean it?" Mikan asked nervously. Natsume stared at her as she closed her eyes, trying to not make eye contact with him. Natsume sighed. He stood up and walked towards her direction. Mikan thought he might do the same thing again, but in the end, he walked passed her and left from where he came from and closed the door leaving Mikan all by herself. She then went to the window and stared at the moon and suddenly, a tear dropped down from her eye to her cheek which caught Mikan of guard. Soon, more tears started to come down. Soon, Mikan started to cry, not knowing why, but she kept crying and crying. On the other side of the room, Natsume stand behind the door, slowly slide down and sat there. Then he took something out from his pocket. He lifts his arm and looked at what he took out which is a gold necklace with a golden heart key. The heart shows a beautiful ruby right at the center of the heart. Natsume stared at the necklace and then kissed the necklace gently.

* * *

Tsubame: REVIEW :DI hope you like it :) No flames, PLEASE! D: It just makes me sad :[

Sorry! No sneak peak again :X


	17. Crown 15

xTsubame-chaNx: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for making everyone wait for the next chapter! I hope that making this chapter longer, hopefully this can make you guys forgive me

Mikan: Making me wait is unacceptable!

xTsubame-chaNx: D: I'm sorry!

Mikan: Just kidding!

xTsubame-chaNx: :D Yay!

Mikan: I am just glad you're back

xTsubame-chaNx: Awh! I missed you! Hug*

Mikan: *hug*

Natsume: Yuck, hurry and start the story already

xTsubame-chaNx: Don't be jealous of us Natsume, just because I get a hug you don't

Natsume: Tch.

Mikan: Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and Tsubame **own Gakuen Alice and their characters**

Youchi and Aoi holding a big sign:

_Thank you for reviewing everyone! 3_

SkyRainb0wz  
shirokuro-hime- Thank you for the compliment. I know in the previous chapters there are a lot of grammaical errors and I am doing my best to fix them. Thank you for pointing them out! :) For the last question, well there is no proof that she is the princess, right? People cant just assume it's her ;)  
xXHeartlez09Xx- I'm glad you like my story :)  
Sakura cheery blossom- It's in this chapter :P and thank you :)  
CrackleGirl11  
GAKUENALICEROCKS  
distan33  
Stephy73  
sEcretmiNdLoLITA  
moonacre99 : Heehee :3  
XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX  
StoryGirl10  
MischievousRose  
MangAnimePrincess - Yeah, I'm very bad with grammar :l But I'm still learning! I'll do my best to improve :)  
Lessthenthreeanime  
Alycee Lanet  
Ellixx - Sorry about the chessy part and about Persona, he is probably mean in the anime, but in here he is a good guy :)  
Mikanizumi hyuuga  
Claerine  
Sakura Breeze  
BloodyFantasy  
xXPaintingRealityXx - :D Heehee 3  
CryForMeNow  
lemoncherrylove - Thank you :)

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Previous chapter:

_"What you said before…near the fountain, did you really mean it?" Mikan asked nervously. Natsume stared at her as she closed her eyes, trying to not make eye contact with him. Natsume sighed. He stood up and walked towards her direction. Mikan thought he might do the same thing again, but in the end, he walked passed her and left from where he came from and closed the door leaving Mikan all by herself. She then went to the window and stared at the moon and suddenly, a tear dropped down from her eye to her cheek which caught Mikan of guard. Soon, more tears started to come down. Soon, Mikan started to cry, not knowing why, but she kept crying and crying. On the other side of the room, Natsume stand behind the door, slowly slide down and sat there. Then he took something out from his pocket. He lifts his arm and looked at what he took out which is a gold necklace with a golden heart key. The heart shows a beautiful ruby right at the center of the heart. Natsume stared at the necklace and then kissed the necklace gently._

**-Few minutes after Mikan fell asleep-**

Mikan slept soundlessly on her comfy, queen size, bed. A black figure soon showed up from the window. The black figure knocked on the window, but Mikan was dead tired to hear the knocking. The black figure sighed, teleported himself in the room, and kicked Mikan to the floor; however, she did not move at all. The black figure sigh again and used his alice on her which caused her to flinched and nullified it. She glanced at the figure, sat up, and stretched.  
"Hey! Why did you kick me, Persona? I was sleeping, you know" Mikan said as she got up from the bed and walked towards Persona.

"Have you forgotten about something? You should have known today is an important day" said Persona as he walked, looking around the room. He stopped, picked up, and analysis the vase.

"Hm, your birthday?" Mikan asked, pointed her index finger on her chin while looking up. Persona twitched. He threw the vase, but of course, Mikan caught it.

"No! You have a mission and do you remember what that mission is?" Persona asked

"Uh-oh. I'm sorry, Persona! I forgot about the mission! I was so focused on the party and got tired" said Mikan while she apologized continuously.

"You were too busy thinking about the prince and you forgot about the mission" said Persona.

"I'm sorry! Uhm. Natsume, he…" Mikan started to mumbled. Persona turned around and looked at her, then raises an eyebrow.

"He what?"

"Nevermind. Shouldn't we go and save Aoi?" Mikan asked as she went to the bathroom to change.

"Once you finish changing. So hurry and change" said Persona as he gets impatient. Mikan came out wearing a black outfit with her mask on.

"This is pretty stuffy" said Mikan, stretching her outfit.

"Deal with it. Let's go before I run out of patients" said Persona as he walked towards the window.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Impatient" said Mikan, rolling her eyes. Persona looked back, glared, and went ahead followed by Mikan. They left the castle without anyone realized they were gone, or so that is what they thought. A black figure walks out from the tree's shadow, and eyed at Mikan and Persona as they continued jumping on the trees.

"What is Persona up to this time? Why is she with him?" said the figure. Before he was about to followed them, the king appeared and called him.

"Natsume, what are you doing this late at night?" the King asked, walking towards Natsume.

"Shoot" thought Natsume, he turned around and bowed at his father.

"Just having some fresh-air, father" said Natsume as he walked away. When Natsume disappeared, the king glanced at the moon.

"Sato, come out" said the king. Megumi then came out from the shadow and walked towards the king.  
"Your highness" said Megumi, she bowed at the king.

"What's the analysis?" the king asked.

"It seems that Yoshinda-san and Persona are going to a mission. I believe they are trying to rescue princess Aoi" said Megumi

"Hm, I see. Yoshinda, who exactly are you…" said the king, he looked at the moon again.

**-Back to Mikan and Persona-**

They started jumping trees; hide away from the security, and teleported places to places.

"Persona, are we almost there?" Mikan asked as she jumped from tree trunks and then another one.

"Just a little longer", said Persona after jumping some more trees, "We're here." Both of them stop on a tree trunk and saw a factory. The factory was full of people moving around, taking boxes into the ships near the ocean.

"Mikan, use your alice to see where is an open spot for us to get in" said Persona. Mikan closed her eyes and activated her alice and scanned through the factory. While scanning around the factory, she saw a girl in a room, sitting in the corner. She realized that was Aoi. While searching for an entrance, she noticed the window. She pointed at the window.

"There! We can enter through the window using teleportation and once we get in, we can go down, and go right. She should be in there" said Mikan.

"Let's go" said Persona as Mikan teleported both of them into the building. They secretly and quickly ran towards the room, but before turning right, Persona pulled Mikan. Mikan looked at Persona with a confused face.

"Shhh, two guys around the corner" said Persona. Mikan used her x-ray vision and saw two tall, muscular, guys.

"Shoot, big tall guys. Oh, just great!" Mikan whispered. Persona took out a picture of a mid-age guy with red hairs wearing fashionable clothing. MIkan looked at the picture closely catching every detail and transformed herself like the guy in the picture.

"Tell the guys to move and get inside. Once you are in the room, get the girl, and teleport yourself out of there. I'll meet you in the room where we were in. Now go!" said Persona as they both separated from each other. Mikan turned right and then walked towards the two big guys.

"I need to get in ask her some questions relating to the palace. Move aside" said Mikan with a guy's voice then she glared at them. The two guys flinched. One of them moved aside while the other one opened the door. Once Mikan stepped inside the room, the door closed. She saw the girl Aoi, sitting on the bed locked up in a cage.

"Are you Aoi Hyuuga?" Mikan asked as her transformation disappeared. She is now wearing her black outfit with a mask. Aoi looked up to see the figure. Mikan was shocked to see her with mud and bruises on her.

"Y-Yes. Who are you?" Aoi asked while her body started shaking.

"Do not be scared. I am here to save you" said Mikan as she revealed her face a little and smiled. Once Aoi saw her smile, she had a feeling she is one of the good guys.

"Please, save me" Aoi whispered as she teared up.

"Come here and hold my hand. Quickly! The guy will come back any minute now" said Mikan as she walked towards the cage.

-**The other side of the door-**

The two guys were still guarding the door when suddenly, Rio showed up. The guys looked confused and then looked at each other.

"Well? What are you looking at? Open the door" said Rio, looking impatient.

"But, sir, we just saw you walked in there not so long ago. You haven't come out yet" said one of the guy.

"What are you talking about? I was in my office the whole day" said Rio. The guys looked at each other and tried to open the door. But the guy dropped the key.

"You idiot" said the guy and smacked the other guy on the back of his head. Then he broke the door and saw Mikan with her mask on, holding hand with Aoi.

"Hey! Imposter, stop!" said the guy as both of them ran towards the two girls, but were too late. Before they were able to reach them, Mikan teleported both of them in the room Persona and Mikan was.

"You idiot! You lost them!" said the guy.

"Me? You were the one that was not quick enough!" Soon they started pushing each other. Rio got annoyed and used his alice.

"Stop!" Rio shouted at them. Soon, they both stopped pushing each other.

"Instead of acting like kids, act your age", said Rio, "Now, let's see who that imposter was. Let's go check in the security room. Luckily there is camera in here. Let's go." Rio left with the guys following him.

**-Back to Mikan-**

Persona looked at his watch and started jumping tree trunks to tree trunks. Then a figure showed up.

"Hey! You could have at least waited for me" said Mikan, carrying Aoi on her back.

"Well, I knew you were coming so why not go ahead" Persona said casually.

"Thanks…" Mikan said with sarcasm.

"No problem, let's hurry before they might catch up" said Persona.

"Hai!" said Mikan as they speed up their pace. After a long journey, from jumping trees, they made it safely to the castle in Mikan's assign room. Mikan sat on the chair and took her mask off.

"I'm going to take Aoi back to their parents" said Persona as Mikan nodded. Mikan looked at Aoi and smiled.

"Aoi, do not tell anyone who save you and who I am, okay?" Mikan asked Aoi as she patted her head

"Hai, Onee-chan!" said Aoi as she gave Mikan a smiled. Persona walked towards the window with Aoi. Before they were about to leave, Aoi waved good-bye to Mikan. Mikan waved good-bye before Aoi and Persona's figure disappeared.

"I wonder what her parents' expressions will look like" said Mikan, smiling. She looked out at the moon, closed the windows, and went to back to sleep.

-**Next morning in the dining room-**

"Good morning, everyone! Eh? Where is everyone?" Koko asked himself as he rushed inside the room, but found no one there. Then Anna, Nekome, and Nonoko walked inside the room. Koko turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, everyone!" said Koko, smiling.

"Oh, good morning, Koko" Anna smiled which made Koko blushed. Nekome nudged Koko and smirked. Koko gave Nekome a glare. Then the princes and princess came in.

"Good morning everyone" said Ren. The two girls' awed at him while the two boys and Ran glared. Ren noticed this and sweat dropped.

"Good morning Natsume" Hanako smiled at Natsume, but he ignored her and sat down on the chair. Hanako walked and sat next to Natsume. Everyone sat down waiting for the foods; however, the foods are not being served to them.  
"Why are they not serving us food? I'm starving" said Koko bluntly.

"In this castle, everyone must be present before we serve the foods" said Megumi

"Who is not here?" Nekome asked. Everyone looked around except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"That baka" Hotaru whispered.

"Oh, Mikan is not here" said Anna

"You're right. Should we get her?" Nonoko asked, but Ren got up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey Ren, where are you going?" Ran asked

"Waking the princess up" Ren turned around and smiled then walked away.

"Ren! We can ask the maids to do it. Ren!" Ran shouted, but Ren was already gone. Ran gripped her hand with frustration.

"Oh, does Ren still like Mikan?" Nonoko whispered to Anna

"Who knows, just maybe" said Anna. Ran glared at them which made them shrieked and silent themselves. Hanako glanced at Natsume to see if he cared, but only saw his eyes closed as if he is sleeping.

**-Back to Mikan-**

**Knock, Knock**

"…"

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"…" Mikan moved to the left.

**Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Hmmm" Mikan covered the blanket over her head.

**Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock!**

"Urgh!" Mikan got off the bed, slowly walked towards and opened the door. The person that knocked on the door was Ren.

"Good morni- ugh? Mikan imouto?" Ren looked at Mikan's zombie-face.

"Oh, is that you Oni-chan? I could not recognize you. Heh…" said Mikan, rubbing her eyes.

"Uhm, Mikan imouto, have you been sleeping well?" Ren asked.

"Huh? Why do you say that, Oni-chan" Mikan asked

"Because of your dark circles and eye bags, not to mention your gloomy aura" Ren sweated dropped while looking at Mikan.

"Ugh…you can say that" said Mikan, not wanting to tell Ren what happened last night.

"You should sleep early, Mikan imouto" said Ren, then he patted on Mikan's head

"Thank you, Oni-chan! I will. By the way, why are you here? Not to be rude, but do you need something?" Mikan asked

"Oh, right! Everyone is in the dining room waiting you. They can't eat unless everyone is present. You should get ready" said Ren.

"Okay! Uhm, Oni-chan, can you wait for me? I think if I am to walk to the dining room, I think might get lost" said Mikan, sweat dropped. Ren smiled at her then patted her head again

"Okay, I'll wait for you" said Ren.

"Thank you, Oni-chan! I promise I won't take that long" said Mikan as she ran towards the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, put on her uniform, and tied her hair in a pony tail.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ren! Let's go eat! I'm starving" said Mikan, she grabbed Ren's wrist which made him blushed and started running.

**-In the dining room-**

"Ugh, what's taking Ren so long? I'm starving" said Koko while laid his chin on the table.

"Koko, be patient" said Anna. Koko sighed while holding his stomach to prevent it from growling.

"I'm so hungry!" Nekome cried.

"Nekome, you too should be patient!" said Nonoko. Nekome sighed. Hotaru sat on her chair silently. Natsume looked outside the window, placed his elbow on the table, and laid his cheek on his palm. The door opened, everyone turned around and saw Ren with Mikan.

"Sorry everyone! I kind of overslept. Heh" said Mikan, placed her hand behind her head.

"Next time be on schedule" said Ran while glaring at her. Mikan sense her glare and looked down.

"It's okay as long as she's here then its fine" said Hanako. Mikan looked at Hanako who smiled. Mikan gave her a smiled and then walked towards the empty seat next to Anna and sat down. Megumi and Hayato walked inside the room with other maids who are carrying dishes with foods. The maids placed the foods in front of them while butlers bring in drinks. Most of the people awed at the foods, ready to attack them. Everyone started eating and had a smile on their face because of how delicious the foods are.

"Hmm, this is delicious" said Koko; he took a bite on his omelet.

"Yum!" said Mikan as she continued eating. While everyone continued to eat, the door opened. A little 5 year old year, wearing the uniform, ran towards Natsume and hugged him. Everyone was shocked, even Natsume.

"A-Aoi?" Natsume stuttered

"Oni-chan!" said Aoi as she continued to hug her big brother.

"Sorry prince Natsume, she got too excited and ran here" said Aoi's maid.

"Aoi how did you…?" Natsume looked at Aoi with a confused expression. Aoi smiled at her brother.

"I'll explained later" said Aoi, she turned around and looked at everyone then smiled.

"Hello, my name is Aoi Hyuuga. I'm the princess of the fire kingdom. Nice to meet you" Aoi introduced herself to everyone.

"Ohh! She is Natsume's little sister?" Nonoko asked

"I didn't even know he has a little sister" said Anna. Everyone introduced themselves to Aoi except for the princes and princesses since they already know her. Then suddenly, Youchi walked inside the room.

"Aoi, you should not have ran inside like that" said Youchi

"Sorry Oni-chan, but I got too excited that I couldn't wait" said Aoi, still hugging Natsume. Youchi sighed, looked around, and saw Mikan.

"Onee-chan!" said Youchi as he ran towards Mikan and hugged her.

"Hi Youchi" said Mikan, hugging Youchi back. When Aoi saw Mikan, she smiled and went towards her. Natsume looked at them and raised an eye brow.

"Mikan Yoshinda, right?" Aoi asked

"Yes, princess Aoi?" said Mikan. Aoi looked and down at her. She then looked at her face which made Mikan blinked. Aoi then smiled and hugged her.

"I like you. Can you be my Onee-chan?" Aoi asked, then grabbed bother of Mikan's wrist.

"Okay!" said Mikan, smiling.

"Yay! You're the best!" said Aoi, and then she hugged Mikan as she hugged back. When they depart, Aoi winked at Mikan which made her giggled.

"Aoi, do you know that old hag?" Natsume asked which made Mikan vein popped

"Old hag? If you're saying I am an old hag, what are you?" Mikan asked with anger

"A better person than you that's for sure" said Natsume as he smirked. Ran then giggled, but tried not to laugh too loud. Ren then glared at her.

"Oni-chan! Be nice to Onee-chan" said Aoi, pouting. Natsume didn't say anything while Mikan looked away. Everyone sweat dropped and sighed.

After eating, everyone started chatting. Then suddenly, Koko thought of something. Koko smirked

"Hey everyone! Let's go the beach!" said Koko bluntly.

"Oh! The beach sounds nice" said Anna

"Natsume, doesn't your parents have their own island around here?" Ruka asked

"Yeah" said Natsume

"Oh! An own island? Let's go!" said Koko

"I agree, it is pretty warm and I don't mind getting some fresh air. What do you think guys?" Ren asked

"If we go to the beach, I might kiss Natsume and he can be all mine" Hanako thought, smiling.

"If Ren goes, then I'll go too!" said Ran

"Beach! Let's go! Wait, what about you Hotaru, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked

"I don't mind if Imai is going" said Ruka while blushing. Hotaru took a picture and smirked. Ruka gasped with his mouth opened.

** -Twitch-**

"Making extra money" said Hotaru

** -Twitch, Twitch-**

"Imai! You're a princess! You have money, why bother taking pictures of me and selling them!" said Ruka with embarrassment.

"This is business Nogi, so back off" said Hotaru

-**Twitch, Twitch, Twitch-**

"Imai!" Ruka shouted

"Ruka! Stop flirting with my lover!" Raikou shouted, gripping his fist

**-Baka, baka, baka-**

"Hotaru-chan!" Raikou cried, having big bumps on his head

** -Baka, baka, baka-**

"Don't call me that ever again. If you ever call me like that, I'm going to use my latest weapon on you which you never wish to see" said Hotaru glaring at Raikou with her deathly glared which cheeped most of them.

"Anyways, I'll go if there are sea foods" said Hotaru, changing the subject.

"Oni-chan! Can I go?" Aoi and Youchi asked

"No, mother and father will not allow this" said Natsume. When both sibling heard this, they gave him sad puppy faces.

"But…" both siblings started tearing. Natsume sighed

"Fine, but your maids are tagging along" said Natsume as both of the young sibling cheered and hugged Natsume

"Thank you, Oni-chan!" said both of them. Natsume slightly smiled. Everyone did not notice except for Mikan.

"Awh, that's a rare sight" thought Mikan. Natsume looked up and saw Mikan looking at him. Their eyes met which made Mikan blushed. She looked away, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"So then, is everyone going?" Ren asked. Everyone agreed that all of them are willing to go. Natsume sighed

"Hayato, can you get a limo bus the jet ready for us?" Natsume asked

"Yes, princes Natsume" said Hayato as he walked outside the room. Everyone became excited and started talking about the beach event.

"Wait, but I don't have a bikini" said Mikan with a sad face

"Don't worry Onee-chan, we can go buy some" said Aoi, smiling

"Yeah Mikan, I need to get a bikini too" said Anna

"Same here" said Nonoko

"Okay!" said Mikan, smiling at them

"I guess it can't be helped. I guess all of us are going shopping. Let's meet downstairs at the lobby" said Ruka

"All right! Let's go shopping!" said Anna

"Yeah!" said the four girls

"Oni-chan, let's go shopping!" said Aoi as she ran towards Natsume, pulling his wrist.

"Oi, Aoi" said Natsume as he was being dragged outside the room

"Onee-chan, you too!" said Aoi, dragging Mikan as well. Youchi followed them leaving the group. Hanako glared at Mikan while Ren sighed. Aoi smiled holding hands with Natsume, Mikan, and Youchi. Natsume next to Youchi while Aoi next to Mikan. Both of them walk Mikan and Natsume's room. When they reached to their room, Aoi and Youchi said bye to them and gave both of them a hug before they left. Mikan watched them disappeared and walked inside the room. Natsume looked at Mikan and then went inside his room.

**-In the lobby-**

Everyone is presented this time. The limo bus arrived, everyone got inside. The bus driver took them to the Central Town and dropped them off. The girls and guys left to do their own things. Natsume went to the sakura tree and took a nap. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Aoi went to the bikini store to find themselves a bikini. Hanako and Ran went to a famous brand store looking for their new bikini. On the other hand, the guys were messing around, talking and hanging out.

**-Inside the bikini store-**

"Wah! Kawaii!" said Anna as she saw a pink and white stripes bikini

"Look Anna! There's a blue stripes one, too! We can match!" said Nonoko as she took the blue and white stripes bikini

"Yay! Twins!" said Anna and Nonoko as they cheered while the other girls sweat dropped. Aoi looked around with Mikan and Hotaru. Aoi suddenly saw a yellow daisy one-piece. She grabbed it and looked at Mikan

"Onee-chan! Look! Do you think this will look nice on me?" Aoi asked.

"Yup! Why don't you try it on?" Mikan asked

"Hai!" said Aoi as she went inside the changing room. Mikan and Hotaru looked around some more. Hotaru was able to find a plain dark-grey purple bikini. While Mikan, on the other hand could not find one. None of them suits her taste or at least could not catch her eyes. Everyone was able to find their bikini except for Mikan.

"Onee-chan, let's check over there, maybe we can find something inside there" said Aoi who is pointing at this clothing store. Aoi dragged Mikan to the shop, following with the girls. Then Natsume happened to be walking by the store and saw them. Natsume decided to follow them and checked out inside. When they went inside, it was amazing. The store was very modern-like and fashionable. Mikan awed at the interior design and looked around as well as the other girls.

"EH? 20,000 yen for a scarf!" said Anna

"This place is expensive" said Nonoko

"Onee-chan, I'll pay for you, after all…" Aoi came closer to Mikan ear and whispered, "…you did save me life." Natsume wanted to listen to what they are hurry; however, they are too far for him to hear their conversation.

"Just when I need Koko, he's not here. Hmm, I wonder why Aoi is so nice to her when they barely even meet each other" thought Natsume, starting thinking. Then suddenly, something appeared

"Wait, last night, Persona was in the castle with her, could it be that they saved her?" Natsume asked himself while staring at them.

"But, Aoi, it's okay! You don't have to. Plus, I feel bad" said Mikan, feeling guilty. Aoi pouted

"But Onee-chan, please?" said Aoi with a puppy-face. When Aoi uses her puppy-face, it's irresistible. Mikan sighed and nodded which made Aoi cheered. Mikan was dragged around the store, trying out the bikini, but none of them caught her attention.

"Mikan! Nonoko, Hotaru, and I are going to a snack shop to get food, we'll see you there, okay?" Anna asked

"Hai! See you guys!" said Mikan waving good-bye to them.

Mikan looked around some more and saw something that caught her attention. The bikini is light pink two pieces with a bow in between the breasts, and then on the bottom part has one bow on each side. Aoi looked around to find Mikan, she paused and saw her looking at a two pieces bikini. She smiled and walked towards her.

"Onee-chan, do you like this piece?" Aoi asked. Mikan didn't say anything, meaning she doesn't like it. Aoi smiled, asked her what size she is, and grabbed the piece and her to the fitting room. Natsume continues to eye on them. Aoi waited outside, with Natsume in the men section waiting for her to come out.

"What am I doing? It's as if I am stalking them. I should probably…" Aoi caught him off-guard and tugged his shirt.

"Oni-chan, what are you doing?" Aoi asked

"Nothing particular, just looking around" said Natsume looking through the clothes. Aoi looked at Natsume, and then smirked

"You were spying on us, huh?" Aoi asked

"Shit…" thought Natsume, trying to think of something quick

"Tch, I didn't even know you guys were here" Natsume lied

"Liar! You like her" said Aoi smiling at her brother

"Yeah right, why would I like that baka" said Natsume

"Who are you calling a baka" said Mikan as she stepped outside the fitting room.

"Onee-chan! You have a nice body! Especially up there" said Aoi, staring at Mikan. Mikan stands there, tried to cover up, and felt uncomfortable especially when Natsume is right there.

"Hmm, her body has grown nicely compare the time I last saw it" thought Natsume while smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Mikan asked, glaring at him

"Nothing, it is just that you haven't grown at all, small size" said Natsume which ticked Mikan off

"Why you perverted bastard!" said Mikan, all fired up

"Oni-chan, stop being so mean to my Onee-chan! Anyways, Onee-chan, you should get it!" said Aoi, smiling

"If Aoi likes it, I guess I'll get it" said Mikan

"Despite on how much it shows my chest" thought Mikan, crying inside.

"Yay!" said Aoi. Mikan went back inside to change back to her old clothes. When Mikan stepped outside, she hand the bikini to Aoi, but before it landed on Aoi's hand, Natsume grabbed the bikini and went towards the cashier. Aoi and Mikan became shocked.

"Oni-chan! I'm paying it for Onee-chan!" said Aoi, whiling pouting

"It's okay, she is my partner, so I guess I'll pay for her" said Natsume as he got his card back

"Natsume…" said Mikan. Natsume handed the bag to Mikan. Mikan just stood there, silent.

"Why did he pay for me? Usually he's not like this…" thought Mikan as she spaced out.

"What? No thanks?" said Natsume, staring her. Mikan snapped and looked at him and then the bag

"Thank you" said Mikan

"Hm, let's go. They're all waiting" said Natsume, headed towards the door following with Aoi and Mikan. They walked towards the limo bus where they were dropped off. Everyone was there and waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Koko asked

"Oni-chan bought Onee-chan something" said Aoi, smiling. Everyone's eyes widened

"Wah? Natsume, you actually bought something for Mikan? That's a shocked" said Koko

"Seriously? Natsume? Buying things for a girl? Ohh" said Ren, making fun of Natsume.

"If you guys don't shut that mouth of yours, I'm going to burn you two" said Natsume, giving Koko and Ren a death glare which made Koko backed away while covering his mouth and Ren just stood there with big eyes.

"Mikan! I want to see!" said Anna as she walked towards her and see what's in the bag.

"Oh! That's really cute!" said Nonoko

"Expensive too" said Anna as she glanced at the price. Everyone went around the two, except for Hanako and Ran. Hanako gripped her bag with anger. Ran looked at the bag where Hanako gripped and then at her.

"Hanako?" Ran called her

"Mikan, why? Why is it that you always get his attention?" thought Hanako

"Let's go inside Ran" said Hanako as both of them went inside the limo

"All right! Let's go everyone! It's BEACH TIME!" Koko shouted with Nekome as most of them cheered as well.

* * *

xTsubame-chaNx: So how was it? :D Good? Bad? AWESOME? *winkwink* Anyways, take a sneak peak of the next chapter :)

_Sneak Peak:_

_"Ran, use your water alice to create a wave around Aoi" said Hanako. _

_"It will be my pleasure" said Ran, using her water alice to create a wave surrounding Aoi._

_"Huh? What's going on? Hey! HELP!" Aoi shouted for help as the wave crashed into her. _

_"Someone! Help me!" Aoi shouted again, hoping someone heard her. Mikan sensed something, she turned around and she saw waves crashing at Aoi. _

_"Aoi!" Mikan shouted, ran towards the water and started swimming._

_"Help! HELP!" Aoi continued to shout. Mikan continued to swim towards Aoi, but Aoi is running out of oxygen and started drowning._

_"AOI!" Mikan shouted when she arrived at where Aoi was at. She dived in the water, and swam towards Aoi reaching for her. She grabbed her and swam towards the dry land. When they landed, Mikan checked her heart pulse and gave her CPR. After a couple of times, Aoi coughed out water and opened her eyes. Mikan hugged her while Aoi hugged her back and cried._

_"Onee-chan!" Aoi cried. _

_"Got you, Yoshinda" said Ran as she used her alice to make a bigger wave than before and aimed it towards Mikan. Mikan sensed something strong behind her, she pushed Aoi away from her. Everyone arrived and their eyes widened at the waves. Before Mikan ran away, it was too late. The waves swallowed her. Aoi eyes widen especially Natsume._

_"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted_

xTsubame-chaNx: Well that's it :) I hope this make you guys all excited for the next chapter because it will be interesting ;)

**BYE! :D**


End file.
